


旧梦未死 Luicd Dreaming

by boccaroteapot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 老爹：你在看谁？你在透过我的脸看谁？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】美国队长（电影）/战狼2  
> 【配对】冬兵/老爹（冬兵/叉骨）  
> 【设定】冬兵入伙了老爹的佣兵团。

1.

离开美洲的第六天，亡魂就找上他。

冬兵那时正站在一艘横跨太平洋的货船上。甲板都被集装箱和起重机所占满，铁护栏上的油漆都斑驳掉落，在夜里的时候甲板上只开了几盏远光的大灯，高高地在头顶旋转。巴恩斯在甲板底下憋坏了，在那天夜里大概十点多钟的时候爬了上来，靠着一个集装箱，站在一盏大灯底下抽烟。

亡魂就是这时候冒出来的。叉骨的影子出现在一个集装箱的末尾，抱着步枪，穿着一身轻巧的作战服，站在离冬兵不到三步远的地方，灯光和阴影同时攀附在他脸上，活像是头刚从地狱里爬出来的魔鬼，在阴影中直愣愣地望着冬兵。

这是讨债的鬼找上门了。冬兵知道，但他什么都没说，只是猛吸了一大口烟，憋着气把那些烟雾都吞进嗓子里去，看着叉骨，肩膀微微发抖。

他又有什么好怕的。冬兵又想，他可不欠叉骨什么。

"你他妈又是谁？"亡魂说，走了过来。

"巴恩斯。"冬兵回答他。

亡魂面对面盯着他看，然后指了指冬兵，"你怎么上来的？让我猜猜，偷溜上来的？"他看起来对冬兵面对他时如此镇静的态度很惊奇。

"是。"冬兵回答。和亡魂撒谎不是个好主意，而且他从来不对这张脸说谎。指令不允许。

"为什么？"

"他们花三十万找我的下落。"

"他们？"

"所有人。"

"三十万，"亡魂咂了咂嘴，"你杀了不少人？"

"我杀了不少人。"

"你很厉害？"

"他们都这么说。"

"他们？"

"所有人。"冬兵回答。把烟从嘴上拿下来，他觉得不大对。作为一个死人，叉骨看起来太真实了。而且他过于好奇。朗姆洛活着的时候从来不问东问西的，他知道得总比冬兵多，他知道所有事。

"……要不要加入我的队伍？"亡魂问他，靠过来，把枪背到身后，并向他讨要一支烟，"如果你说的是实话的话——你很厉害，我们小队这么多人，竟然没有一个人发现你溜上来。"

冬兵低下头，他现在穿的还是半个月前穿的那件红上衣，它现在脏兮兮的，颜色灰暗，右侧下摆还有点烧焦了。冬兵掀起烧焦了的那块破料子，把手伸进裤子口袋里，摸出一盒皱皱巴巴的烟来。

"哈，算了吧。"亡魂凑过来看了一眼，皱了下鼻子，"真的，就这？伙计，这都有点发霉了，说真的，放多久了？"

他两个月前从叉骨过去给他置办的安全屋里拿来的，就放在他现在穿的这件外套的口袋里，距离开封估计还要更久。冬兵不抽烟，这烟是叉骨的。从知道叉骨死了之后，他才开始抽的。巴恩斯以前会这个，他没花几秒就重新掌握了怎么抽烟，这比其他很多事都好学多了，比如一个人生活。

冬兵默默把烟塞回了口袋，那里面只剩下两根了。

"给句话？"亡魂用手肘捅了捅他，却碰到了他的铁手臂。"哇哦，真硬。"昏暗的光线下他没法看清，只当是巴恩斯的肌肉了，"给句话，猛男，为我干活儿，怎么样？"

"否则呢？"

"否则这船上我剩下的四十多个手下会立刻动手来拿他们的三十万块，"亡魂咧着嘴笑了，伸手掀开战斗服胸口的口袋，露出通讯器正在接通时闪烁的红光。

冬兵看着他的脸，过了一会儿说道，"只要你让我跟着你。"

亡魂眼睛瞪大了，看着冬兵好像他是什么单人脱口秀上的演员，"就这？"

就这样。只要亡魂不会给他的啤酒里下药，把他迷昏，一个人溜走，四个月后死在一份报纸的头条里。冬兵想要的向来都很简单。很多时候他觉得自己就是想要的太简单了，所以叉骨才从不当真。他的手带着不合手的手套，不大灵活，捏着那根烟递到嘴边，哆嗦了好几下，才又吸了一大口。冬兵扭头看向亡魂——他知道这家伙说的小队估计就是给这艘船护航的雇佣兵小队，看来眼前这人就是领头的了。他把烟雾慢慢地吐出来，在海风中它们很快就消散了，而亡魂还站在那里，盯着这烟雾，盯着他的脸。

"你想要多少钱？"亡魂问。

冬兵还是仅仅看着他。亡魂看起来比叉骨年轻一点点，不过也可能是他的错觉。眼前这家伙的脸干干净净的，不像叉骨，半张脸都给烧烂了。"……只要让我跟着你。"他重复道，伸出右手，碰到了亡魂的脸，只是想验证一下真实性。亡魂瞬间就往后退了一步，离开了他的接触范围。

"……操。"亡魂张了张嘴，有那么两秒他好像说不出来半个字，等着两秒过了，他抬手把胸前的通讯器给关了，终于开始仔仔细细地打量起冬兵来。

冬兵有些失落，收回了手。他吓到亡魂了。

"你是在说我正在想的那种事吗？"半晌亡魂问。

他不是，虽然他不介意——他沮丧透顶已经好几个礼拜，确实有必要发泄一下——但他不是。冬兵想了一下，摇了摇头，"你让我想起我之前的一个熟人。"他说，"没别的。"

"就这？"

"或早或晚，我总归得找份正当工作的。"冬兵回答。"我说的是实话，我还不差。"

"我不这么想。"亡魂只是下意识地这么回答道。他原本计划无论如何都把冬兵拉入伙，但冬兵答应得这么轻易，却让他又犹豫了。他肯定在想事情，在冬兵的注视下，他完全无意识地把嘴唇舔得闪闪发光的，冬兵就盯着他荡出来的舌尖。到最后亡魂笑了，他眯起眼睛，"你都还不知道我的名字呢。"

亡魂不需要名字，冬兵也不需要他的。"……我不需要你的名字，我不需要知道你是谁……"冬兵低声说，"我没地方可去。如果你要我的话，我就跟你走了。"

"很好，"亡魂轻快地说，"那你可以叫我老爹。这是代号，其他人都这么叫……现在……"他又舔了舔嘴唇，"……现在你跟我来吧，让我们给你找个地方住，"说到这里他转身示意冬兵跟上，"等我们上了陆地，一切就都好说了……但现在没那么多空房间，你就和我住一间吧。"

最后一句话里，他的声音沙哑低沉起来，带着一点点紧张的调笑意味。冬兵在他的声调里品尝出刺激和诱惑来。他将手里的烟蒂扔到地上，用鞋尖碾过，然后跟了上去。

没有。这天晚上老爹洗完澡之后示意他床很大，但冬兵只是把自己的背包扔到沙发上，枕着那一袋硬邦邦的东西和衣而眠。其实他没有睡觉，他很久没有睡过觉了，他只是闭上眼睛，调整呼吸，让老爹以为他睡着了。

第二天早上四点多钟的时候，老爹彻底睡熟了，于是冬兵坐起来，就坐在沙发上看着老爹在离他不远的床上睡觉。此人睡相极差，他整个人都紧贴着床的一侧，一只手臂伸出床边来，小臂悬在那里。

冬兵坐在那里，透过从舷窗那里一点点亮起来的晨光，看着那只悬空的手。它就垂在那里，远远地朝着冬兵的方向，好像在等着他握上去一样。有一阵子冬兵不敢大口呼吸，觉得一点点干扰都会打碎了眼前这个梦。等到老爹快醒来了，冬兵重新躺回沙发，假装自己正在睡觉。

二十分钟后，老爹把他叫了起来，带他出去吃早饭，把他介绍给小队里的其他人。

"巴恩斯，见过各位。"老爹说着他今早冬兵告诉他的全名，看起来得意洋洋，"各位，这是詹姆斯巴恩斯，我昨晚捡的。"

那个叫雅典娜的女人皱着眉，"——你从哪儿捡了这么个大活人？回头告诉我，我也去碰碰运气。"

"我他妈冲大海许愿，希望我手下能有个真正顶用的，然后他就来了，这他妈就叫小美人鱼的祝福。"老爹把嘴咧得很大，笑得很大声。冬兵看了一下他。什么样的人在早上六点就开始抽雪茄啊？非得是一个落魄的、保护着货物前往印度的三流雇佣兵头子莫属了。

他转回视线，正好瞧见雅典娜正在翻一个白眼，顿时心里对她好感倍增。

远处海平面金光闪闪，正是新的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

他们在这个月的五号停泊到港。一路上风平浪静，三线雇佣兵团也接不到什么真正危险的任务。老爹带着他们把那几辆当地宗教领袖坚信会有"敌人"来抢的豪车亲自交付给了那个人们称之为塞尔达热的家伙，领了几万块美金，剩下的日子就在当地闲逛。冬兵知道他们是在等待下一个任务，但他没把时间像别人那样，花在当地的酒馆和妓院里。他还是跟着老爹，永远都不离开多远的那种。

他们一下船，老爹就带着他们住进了他们包下的一个当地旅馆。房间多了，一两人一间，冬兵也分到一间。好在老爹还记得之前冬兵说的，让他跟着自己，于是只把冬兵的房间分到自己房间隔壁。

冬兵是那天下午四点把自己的背包扔进自己房间的。这房间环境其实还不错，没有空调，头顶有个转起来前后摇晃的风扇，一个三十年前的那种电视对着床尾，窗台上摆着一瓶褪色的干花。热风和街上的喧嚣从开着的窗子飘进来，冬兵走到床边，仰躺在了上面。

他闭上眼睛，想起几个月前叉骨找到他时的样子。他们在冬兵那间小小的安全屋里没日没夜地做爱，冬兵觉得叉骨的烧伤不但影响了他的视力和听力，肯定也把他脑子里某些地方搞坏了，因为他一直睡觉。醒着的时间他要么在给他俩做东西吃，要么在吃东西，要么就是在跟冬兵操来操去，沙发，地板，餐桌，流理台，浴缸，甚至窗台。那些日子昏天黑地，好像永远都不会结束。

街道上一道刺耳的刹车惊醒了冬兵，他睁开眼睛，猛地坐起来，意识到自己好像昏睡了大概一到两个小时。把手伸向旁边的背包，冬兵在里面摸出自己的记事本，一张拍立得的照片，又摸出一块停了的手表，然后长出了一口气，把它们都塞回包里。

他站起来走到窗边检查。天色已经渐暗了，那花瓶的影子在地板上被拉得长长的。之前是一辆人力三轮撞上了卖苹果的摊位，穿着破旧纱丽的胖女人正指着谁破口大骂。

冬兵离开窗边，把背包背起来，离开了房间。他在走廊上停了一下，回忆起老爹的房间，走了过去。

老爹的房门没关，他站在门口，看到雅典娜和老爹都在，后者坐在床边，腿上放着一台笔记本，而雅典娜正站在那破电视面前，试图调出个台来。老爹这房间拉着窗帘，开着明亮的灯，还开了空调。是雅典娜先发现冬兵的，她示意老爹往门口看，后者也抬头看到了冬兵。

老爹把笔电放在一边，站了起来，"哇，你要去哪儿吗？"

冬兵走了进来，"哪儿去也不去。"他说，"我要在这儿。"

"你自己的房间怎么了？"老爹问，而雅典娜举着双手已经走了出去，还贴心地帮他们关上了门。

冬兵抬头打量了一圈这个房间，"……这里有空调。"

老爹回头看了一眼挂在窗子上头的那个空调，"你房间里也有。"

冬兵艰难地又想了一会儿，"……这里有热水。"

那玩意冬兵房间里也有。老爹表情变换莫测，最后却没这么说。"我要是把你撵出去的话，你怎么办？"

"……我可以很安静的，"冬兵说，"我保证不发出声音，我不用睡床，我可以在浴缸里睡，你介意的话地板也可以。"

老爹瞪大了眼睛，好像冬兵不是真的一样， "你说什么？"

"……让我留在这儿，你的房间。"冬兵说，他几乎是在乞求了，这再明显不过了，但他心里太怕了，"求你了。"

很久很久，老爹就傻傻地站在床边，看着站在门口的冬兵。这他妈太令人毛骨悚然了。他想。这小子哪里有毛病，八成疯得不轻。他心里有一个声音告诉他，应该现在就指着门口让巴恩斯滚出去，但他心中还有一个声音告诉他巴恩斯就会抱着他那个寸步不离身的包，就在他门口的走廊里睡。这样最迟三个小时之后，所有人都会发现这家伙不正常，以及他对自己有想法。等等他有想法？

过了一小会儿，老爹在床边坐了下来，伸手抹了把头发，放弃似的开了口，指着一边的柜子，"把你的包放这里吧。去洗个澡。"

——没有任何语言能够形容冬兵在这一刻的心情。好像一块一直扛在肩膀上的冰山开始融化，雪水一路淌进他心里。冬兵点了点头，走过去把包放到了柜子上，然后拖着沉重的步子走进了浴室。他把衣服一件件脱了，挂在浴室门后的挂钩上，等他终于脱光了，冬兵走进淋浴间，打开热水，开始给自己洗头，洗澡。他可能借着水声遮掩稍稍地哭了一小会儿。等他终于把这半个多月来的疲惫都洗掉，在腰上围上毛巾，冬兵走到洗手池子那里，把门上挂着的那件破破烂烂的红上衣摘了下来，放进水池里开始慢慢地洗了起来。对的，他又哭了，这回他没发出一点儿声音，就是看着双手揉搓着水里的红布料，默默地流泪。大概过了三十秒，他伸手往干毛巾上蹭了两下，终于调整好了自己的情绪，安静地洗完了剩下的衣服。

等他走出来的时候，看到老爹正靠着床头坐着，手边就摆着冬兵那个背包。他看到走出来的冬兵有点慌乱，刺探隐私被抓到了，他手里还拿着那张拍立得照片。

但出乎他意料，冬兵只是看了他一眼，然后就走到窗边去把湿衣服挂到窗外。他身上裹着件大浴袍，头发却还湿透，不停有水珠淌进他领口里。等冬兵做完这一切，转回身子来，面对老爹，老爹还没想好该怎么解释这个。

"这是谁？"最后他只能在冬兵向他走过来的时候扬起手里的照片。

冬兵抬眼看了一下。那就是他包里那张唯一的拍立得。上面是一只握着一个玻璃杯的左手，男的，毋庸置疑，玻璃杯里还有一杯底的金色酒液，那只左手的无名指上戴着个戒指，透过两重弯曲的玻璃杯壁，能模糊看到酒杯那一边的一个微笑的唇形。

"我朋友。"他回答，坐到床边，和老爹面对面，伸手把包拉了过来，低着头伸手把浴袍口袋里的东西掏出来，放进包里。

老爹拿着那张照片，也不知道为什么巴恩斯好像完全不介意他乱翻这些东西似的，看着冬兵掏出来一个皱皱巴巴的烟盒——那里面是空的，三天前巴恩斯就抽完那最后一根了——一把蝴蝶刀，还有一张一美元的钞票。他看着巴恩斯好像什么似的把它们一一放进包里，又把包放回原处，就是老爹把它拿到的那地方: 他腿边。

"——你不怕我读到什么隐私文件吗？"在冬兵转身去给自己找双拖鞋的当口，老爹问。

冬兵回头看了他一眼，困惑地。直到他看到老爹手里的本子，"……你会俄语吗？"

老爹摇摇头。

"波兰语？德语？意大利语？"得到回复之后冬兵说，"……不，我不怕。"

老爹一把把本子合上，发出响亮的啪的一声，给它塞回了包里。

"你他妈睡地板。"他坐在那双人床上悻悻地说。

但他的怪孩子巴恩斯完全对这不公平的安排甘之若饴，他在老爹的注视下只是点了点头，然后就真的像在计算自己睡哪儿一样开始打量地板。老爹狠狠地揉了把自己的头发。

"没那么早。"他说，站起身来，给巴恩斯找了两件自己的衣服。隔着裹得严实的浴袍他看不清，但这家伙是真的壮实……不像老爹自己，那种常年被实打实的格斗练出来的精干肌肉，巴恩斯那一身……好看得好像是在健身房吹起来的似的。但又比那还好看，好看到好像有隐形人人拿着雕刻刀，时时把他的肌肉线条打磨光滑，不断臻于完美一样。巴恩斯穿着老爹的裤子还行，但上身太紧，老爹不得已又跑到对面房间，向雅典娜他男朋友又要了件衣服。

在换好衣服之后，老爹终于意识到冬兵对吹风机的恐惧症。

"你把头发自己吹干了。"他指了指挂在一边墙上的吹风机。

冬兵看了那小东西一会儿，然后转回来说，"……它总会自己干的。"

"……你是不是就是在敷衍？"

冬兵把脸扭开来，坐在房间角落的椅子上，穿着老爹的牛仔裤和大块头的衬衫，外套还是他自己的那件。他把包放在自己腿上，低着脑袋伸手进去摸里面的每一样东西。

老爹觉得自己脸都抽了抽。他站起身来，现在只希望雅典娜短时间不会进来找他。"——我们一会儿就得出去一趟，我可没时间弄这个。"他咕哝道，去拿了吹风机，站到冬兵旁边，"这回我就给你吹了。你没意见吧，男子汉？"

冬兵抬头看了他几秒，然后又把头低了下去。老爹撇了撇嘴，把吹风机插上电源，花了一两分钟给他吹干了头发。冬兵全程低着头，一动没动，好像一座全无生命的雕像。

吹头发的时候老爹看到他脖子上挂着条链子，链子尽头藏在巴恩斯衣领里，他肯定是贴身带着它。老爹向它看了几眼，但还是看不见，就放弃了。


	3. Chapter 3

冬兵全程都很沉默，等他收拾停当了，老爹带他出了门，叫上了雅典娜几个人，一行五个出了门。他们找了家餐馆，吃了点东西。等他们吃完晚饭出门，天已经彻底黑了。其他三个人都离开了，老爹好像没想直接回住处休息，他实在是好运，在街上走了十多分钟，最后找到了个酒吧。冬兵一直跟着他，就连酒吧也是。

老爹走进酒吧之前，站在街上，门口，苦口婆心地跟冬兵说，他得去酒吧泡个妞，如果走运的话今晚还能打上一炮，为自己解解压。他甚至往冬兵手里塞了几张一百块，叫他去给自己找点乐子，只要别再跟着他了。冬兵把钱收了，放进口袋，在老爹走进酒吧之后，原地四下看了看，走到路边街灯下站住了，背靠着路灯，把手放进口袋，隔着手套轻轻地摸着那个皱烂的烟盒。

这个酒吧临街那里是一面巨大的玻璃窗，冬兵透过它可以看得到老爹走到吧台坐下，抬手要了杯喝的。冬兵的目光追着他的背影，看他跟女招待搭讪，调笑。过了一会儿，又有一个金发的女人拿着自己的酒杯蹭上了老爹旁边的座位，聊了几句之后，她拉着他到了她的卡座。以冬兵的角度很难看到女人的身影了，但好在他还能看到老爹，在路过的人影的缝隙中，时不时地露出他垂下头轻笑的侧影。

酒吧所处的这条街很接近港口，外国人很多，街容和治安都很乱。就在这个时候，有人低声叫他。

"先生……？先生？"

冬兵低头，看到一个本地姑娘，骨瘦如柴，脸上很脏，看不清具体年纪，但她刚比冬兵腰高出一丁点，没有穿鞋，穿着件黄色的露出肚脐的短袖，围着件看不出原本颜色的纱丽。"先生，五十块，五十块，我，"她英语很差，语调还很奇怪，但意思还是很清楚的，"买吧，一整晚，怎么都行。"

冬兵把老爹给他的那三张钞票掏了出来，全塞给了她，用印地语叫她去给自己买一包烟。他把口袋里的烟盒掏了出来，给她仔仔细细地看过了，叫她去买一盒一样的，外加一个打火机，剩下的钱给她自己买点吃的。

在桑迪娅跑着给他去买烟的时候，他自己一个人继续站在原地，透过窗子看着老爹。他运气可没老爹那么好，这回老爹竟然发现了他。这人无意中往外一瞥，就看见了站在街灯下面的巴恩斯，瞪大了眼睛，移动着身子，避过路过的侍者的阻碍，又看了外面好几眼，才最终确定那的确是那个阴魂不散的巴恩斯没错。

冬兵的目光跟他撞在了一起。在老爹难以置信并且相当愤怒的目光里，他选择慢吞吞地把头转过去，看向一侧的街角。

但老爹已经火了，不到二十秒，酒吧门一开，他从里面大步迈了出来，气冲冲走到冬兵面前，"你到底什么毛病？"他抬手狠狠地推了冬兵一把。老爹憋了一肚子气，他接下来还有好几句呢，但都没说出来，因为他推到冬兵肩膀的那一下手感好像钢铁一样。准确的说那不是肩膀，是肩膀和脖子的链接处，锁骨上方，一般人在这一推下怎么也该一个趔趄，但冬兵动都没动。

他甚至没把视线收回来看老爹。他仍然望着街角，然后忽然站直了，离开了那根街灯。

老爹很警惕，他跟着冬兵的目光望过去，前几秒那里什么都没有，然后几个男人从那儿附近的一条小巷里转了出来，互相打着趣，有的在整理腰带，有的正把几张钞票塞进裤子口袋。

"——又怎么了？"老爹转过头问巴恩斯，而后者抬手按了他肩膀一下。

"呆在这儿。"巴恩斯闷声闷气地说，快步向那几个男人走出来的小巷靠近。距离不远，他走得很快，没花几秒就来到了那条窄巷旁。这里没什么灯，头顶就是两边民居敞开的窗子和晾衣绳，尽头有一个垃圾箱，污水从那个合不上盖子的垃圾箱底部流出来，一直蔓延到巷口，蔓延到冬兵的靴子底下。

冬兵往巷子里面走去，他听到远处传来的一声野猫叫声。一直走到巷子最里面，冬兵抬手打开了那巨大的垃圾箱的盖子，低下头看向里面。他大概看了五到六秒，然后又把盖子合上，转身准备离开巷子，却被地上的一件东西吸引了注意停了下来。

他弯腰把地上的那盒香烟捡了起来。它还没开封，塑料包装纸好好地裹在纸盒上，让它看起来很新。冬兵抬手把上面沾上的泥水擦掉了，然后把它小心地放进了外套口袋，接着快步走出了巷子。

他的目标是之前那四个年轻人。冬兵在一条街外找到了他们。他们甚至都没费心走远，就站在一家夜店后门外抽烟。冬兵对这个地点很满意，因为这里没多少人。

"你想找麻烦吗？"冬兵走过来的时候就吸引了他们的注意力。几个人互相示意着都站直了，期中一个人手里翻出了一把折叠刀。领头的那个看见了冬兵，还笑了一下——穿着破烂，鸭舌帽，中长发，还有一张满是胡茬的脸——整个港口都找不出比他更像一个流浪汉的了。

冬兵站在原地，把手套摘了，塞进裤子口袋。

"……你们至少可以把衣服给她穿上的。"他说，活动了一下左臂。

等老爹找到巴恩斯的时候，他正掐着一个男人的脖子，像掐小鸡似的，只用一只手，就把一个成年男人提起来，把他的脑袋往墙上撞。他砸到第三下的时候手底下的那家伙就没了生息，但他没停，一直到身后有个之前倒在地上的人爬了起来，拽着一把小刀冲向他的后背。

冬兵听到了，他转回身，正准备动手，那家伙却突然瘫软了下去，出现在那儿的是叉骨的一张脸，正收回手枪，之前正是他用枪柄揍了这家伙的后脑。冬兵一瞬间突然动都不能动，他的拳头保持着举起的姿势，停在那里。帮了他忙的那家伙抬头看着他的拳头——那不容错认的，钢铁的假手，黑红色的血浆顺着金属的纹理往下流淌。

老爹向后退了一步，又看向冬兵的脸。他有点后悔上来多管闲事了，冬兵脸上的表情惊惧而绝望，好像根本认不出他是谁。

"咳，"老爹说。"巴恩斯？"

冬兵脸上的表情松动了。他认出了老爹，放下了手，低下头转身回去查看其他那几个倒在地上的男人。

老爹这才重新开始喘气。他后背都湿透了。

一共四个人，死了三个，最后那个运气够好，就是老爹敲昏的那个。老爹跟在他后面，双手撑着膝盖开始平复呼吸。他花了不少力气才追上巴恩斯，这人动作太快了。而且巴恩斯的确是个疯子，他想。这才多久，他进了那个酒吧还没到半个小时，而且巴恩斯就站在酒吧外头——就这么一转眼，三个人就死了。该不会是个变态杀人狂那种的吧。老爹怀疑起来，看着冬兵在那三个人尸体上翻找的背影。那种人可不好管。

"介意告诉我这他妈的都是怎么一回事吗？"老爹问。"这群人惹到你了吗？"

巴恩斯找到了他想要的东西: 一个特别便宜的那种塑料打火机。他现在把它放回口袋，向老爹所站的巷口走来，没有回答他。"你还要去酒吧吗？"

还去个屁。老爹下意识想说直接回宾馆算了，但话到嘴边又咽了回去。"……怎么都行，你想去哪儿？"

冬兵回头奇怪地看了他一眼，在前面领路，向之前老爹坐的那个酒吧走去。"——我要去喝一杯。"他说。

操。

那天晚上冬兵喝得不算少，老爹买的单，所以印象比较深刻。最初几轮他还抱着一较高下的心思勉强跟上，到后面他就傻眼了。巴恩斯不只是喝酒，那高浓度酒精灌进他身体里就好像灌进大海里了一样，冬兵别说稍微有点醉相了，他脸都没红。

老爹见过不少酒鬼，但他从来没见过像巴恩斯这样的。喝这么多的，一般来说多多少少都有些借酒浇愁的成分，都是需要一下倾诉的，但巴恩斯一个字都不说，无论他问什么。 "有兴趣讲讲你的铁手吗？"还有"刚刚那到底是怎么回事？"之类的问题，全让巴恩斯给彻底无视了。直到老爹实在是已经花光了身上所有的现金，巴恩斯的眼神才开始有那么一点点朦胧起来，证据是他本来好像是伸手去抓下一杯酒的，结果啪地一下按到了老爹的手。

被性骚扰的那个转了转眼睛，觉得自己机会来了，当下坏笑起来，贴近巴恩斯，柔声问道，"你想什么呢，詹姆斯？"犹豫了一下，他选择叫了巴恩斯的名字。

老爹做好了又被无视的准备，也做好了被喝醉的巴恩斯抱住痛哭的准备，但他没想到巴恩斯只是摇了摇头，语气很平静，表情也没有任何不对，把手拿开，这回准确地握住了旁边的玻璃杯，说了老爹认识他之后，听他说过的最长的一段话。

"我在想……世界一点变化都没有，不管你在不在……"冬兵含糊地回答道，好像只是在和一个老友叙旧。"它还是老样子……我能做的永远都太少了。"


	4. Chapter 4

当天晚上他俩回了旅店之后，冬兵又先进了厕所。老爹本以为他是进去吐的之类的，结果他从始至终只听到了哗哗的水声。

"你他妈在干嘛？"水声响了十多分钟后，老爹受不了了。他到不是有多关心世界水资源，他只是好奇。结果他喊完这一嗓子之后，浴室里面水声立马停了。

冬兵又过了一会儿才走出来，衣服也换了回来，红上衣的左边袖子卷到手肘，找到了吹风机，开了冷风对着左手吹了起来。"洗手。"他回答道。

老爹一下子就词穷了。他回忆起当时巴恩斯举起拳头对着他时候的表情，还有那淌着血浆铁拳。……他忘不了巴恩斯那时的眼神，好像对着世界的肮脏恶心程度彻底绝望了，好像一个为了逃离魔鬼而远踏他乡的人，站在地球的另一端，发现其实魔鬼早就无处不在。罪恶无论在哪里都不尽相同，他逃不了。

在那一晚，巴恩斯没再说半个字。老爹关了灯之后告诉他，要上床睡也可以，反正床很大，他可以将就一晚，明天他会再去想办法。

关灯了之后冬兵躺在了床靠窗的那一侧。他只脱了靴子，身上穿得严严实实。他没有睡觉，但老爹睡得很快，没多久冬兵就听到他开始微微打鼾。这是自打认识老爹之后的头一次，冬兵对他这个人开始好奇起来。他没法再把这男人仅仅当成叉骨的亡魂了。他跟叉骨不一样的地方太多了。

比如说，叉骨从不好奇。好奇在九头蛇可不是个好习惯，而每次冬兵超出任务时间回到基地的时候，无论发生了什么，叉骨都从来不问。还有……叉骨从不心软，他不会仅仅因为没法看冬兵一晚上都蹲在走廊外面，或者是在地板上睡觉，就让冬兵爬上他的床。如果今天的是叉骨，那家伙就完全能把冬兵像一条狗似的看待。

他不是狗，他也不是受虐狂。叉骨让他一次又一次地心碎，他恨这个，也因为今天从老爹这儿所受到的这一丝丝善意而惶恐难安，感激至极。

冬兵翻了个身，背对着老爹。他抬起手把衣领拉高了一点点，把鼻子埋了进去。这个已经开始破烂的红上衣闻起来满是新鲜的衣物柔顺剂的味道，这倒新鲜。冬兵想，闭上了眼睛。他不想睡的，他真的不想，但他还是睡着了。可能就在他闭上眼睛的下一刻他就开始做梦了，在梦里他梦见叉骨坏笑着给他递过来一件红色上衣。

我要怀疑你是故意的了。冬兵在梦里说。在九头蛇里你还有更靠谱的品味。

叉骨站在衣柜前，什么都没穿，闻言扭过脸骂他说，你他妈是我的士兵，我他妈想怎么打扮你，你他妈就得怎么打扮。

说罢他又挑出来一条裤子和另外几件上衣，告诉冬兵全穿上。

我看起来像要去抢劫便利店。把鸭舌帽也戴上之后，冬兵这么说。而叉骨只是眼睛一亮，嘱咐他如果去便利店，要记得多拿几把安全套。

冬兵睁开眼睛。上午九点半，窗外街道上已经人声鼎沸，但老爹睡得还很死。冬兵翻身坐起来，把手肘撑在膝盖上，将脸埋进了手掌中。


	5. Chapter 5

这天晚上老爹有安排，据说是去谈一场生意，他再三确定了冬兵的确不会乖乖在旅店里等他之后，对他的造型提出了意见。"你不能这个样子跟我去见客户。"他说，"你至少刮个脸什么的吧。"

此时房间里只有他们两个。下午两点半，老爹坐在床头，一只手里拿着个平板，另一只手掐着下巴，盯着冬兵，想着怎么才能让巴恩斯看起来没这么像个流浪汉。

"我不会刮脸。"冬兵想了想，最后这么说。

老爹心里认定他在胡扯，"电动的都不会吗？你一直以来都是怎么过的？"一个大男人，不到一分钟就能弄死三个人，而他不会刮脸。

"我一直以来都不是一个人。"冬兵回答，而老爹叫人出去给他买了个电动剃须刀。他心里有个声音告诉他冬兵是在指望他提出亲手给他刮脸，老爹觉得可能是自己在疑神疑鬼，但巴恩斯不能按常理度之。老爹甚至还有点觉得巴恩斯可能是那种做卧底的国际刑警，否则是个正常人都不会以字面意义上的"跟着你"作为入伙条件，还真的不遗余力地身体力行的。但他用巴恩斯的脸搜过国际刑警的档案库，一无所获，而且昨晚的事也不像警察能干出来的。

拿到剃须刀之后，巴恩斯一个人闷闷不乐地刮了脸。在他把自己关在洗手间里的时候，老爹又给他俩换了个房间，有两张床的那种。

巴恩斯刮完脸出来，老爹发现他年轻了二十岁。"真的，你到底多大？"在前往交易地点的车里，他这么问巴恩斯。巴恩斯没理他，但老爹觉得他最多也就三十出头，如果把这糟心的头发剪了，估计还能更好看。

"而且你一定得戴那个帽子吗？"忍了一会儿，老爹又开口。

雅典娜开口: "你打算转行当形象设计吗？"

"肯定不止我一个人这么觉得吧。"老爹咕哝道。

要谈的生意在老城区的一家杂货店。老爹一行三个人进了店门，老板为他们打开了柜台后面的暗门，领他们到了地下。走了三层楼梯，他们又一次踏上平地的时候，已经身处一家正群魔乱舞的夜店。

入口处的保镖为他们搜了身。老爹知道程序里有这一环，所以只在皮鞋底藏了把小刀，雅典娜也仅带了一把手枪，现在交给了保镖保管。他们都处理好之后，冬兵还被两个保镖围着，其中一个手里拿着不停滴滴作响的金属扫描器，另一个正在耳机里跟更高层的人窃窃私语。

"有问题吗？"老爹走了过去，皱着眉问道。巴恩斯身上没带任何武器才对，他可是花了大口舌才叫巴恩斯把他的破背包留在了旅馆。不过即使仅仅是那个破背包，里面的武器也就仅仅是把蝴蝶刀而已。

拿着探测器的那个保镖回头看了他一眼，给他做了个请看的手势，手里的探测器扫过巴恩斯的整条左臂，告警声直到探测器到了胸口才停下。

"……我朋友少了只手，"老爹说，"我们用汽车保险杠给他拼了个假的。"

那个保镖好像想走上前说些什么，但另一个在和上头交流的家伙走了过来，按住了他，在他耳边说了些什么。之后他们两个后退了一步，亲自带着老爹他们去了他们老板的包房门口。等他们进了包间，那两个保镖还守在门外，窃窃私语，时不时对巴恩斯投去敬畏的目光。

他们的雇主是个叫赫瓦甲的阿富汗人，是这家地下夜店的主人。有着胖大的肚子和光秃的额头，在老爹他们一行人走进包间后，他哈哈笑着把自己从办公桌后转了出来，从抽屉里拿出一个木盒，从里面拿出一根雪茄，他旁边站着的亚洲姑娘走了上来，帮他把那雪茄处理了并点燃。就当老爹以为赫瓦甲要把这跟雪茄递给他的时候，赫瓦甲把它咬在了自己嘴里。

"哈哈哈，古巴货，"赫瓦甲的眼睛眯着，在笑容里，他的双眼被装腔作势和轻蔑嘲弄挤成了两条狭窄的缝。"怎么说呢，托塞尔达热的福，我最近生意还不错。你是……弗兰克，对吧？塞尔达热向我推荐的你，他对你评价很高。"

老爹哼了一声，"……我还不知道塞尔达热还涉足毒品生意。"

赫瓦甲没有回答他这个，好像因为秘密而洋洋得意，他只是又一次笑起来，颊肉颤抖起来，加上他那令人印象深刻的大鹰钩鼻，他看上去如同一只巨大的食蚁兽。"我听说你们从来不接这方面相关的活。"

"一些私人恩怨而已。"老爹回答，"否则谁会对钱说不呢？"

赫瓦甲的雪茄盒留在了桌上，他忘了放回去，那玩意就那么敞开着盖子，老爹不动声色地抽了抽鼻子，妈的，真他妈浪费。这胖子的鼻子八成早被他倒腾的那些玩意弄坏了，这房间闻起来臭得好像有人拉了泡屎在那办公桌上。

"我真的喜欢你，真的，"赫瓦甲哈哈大笑，把雪茄夹在自己手指间，用这只手猛拍老爹的肩头，还转过头冲身后的副手比划，"看，这家伙太有意思了。"他一笑就停不下来，笑到最后他都不得不捂着嘴喘气，"——放心，我希望你们能帮我把一批军火运到欧洲去，仅此而已。"

"那就好，"老爹僵笑道，"我们最好都彼此坦诚相待，这样最好。"

他一心只想让这会谈赶紧结束，因为这房间实在太臭了。赫瓦甲估计就在那张桌子上数他的货。花了十多分钟，他们谈妥了佣金，赫瓦甲把定金付了。令老爹惊讶的是，赫瓦甲多给了一倍。

"——你们就应得这个价，"在他提出疑问之前，赫瓦甲摆了摆手，"塞尔达热说你们很好，但我没想到，竟然好到这种程度，"他嘻嘻嘻地笑起来，还凑近了，冲老爹挤了挤眼睛，"——我大吃一惊。……你们的价格定得太低了，照我说的话……哦，早知道你有这位朋友在，你们把价格拉到最高，都没人说半个不字。"

老爹转过头，向着他目光的方向往身后看去， 看到了一个正垂着眼睛，双手插在口袋里的巴恩斯。雅典娜看向了他。

"哈，"老爹转回头，干笑了两声，"……这可不是值得宣扬的消息。我们存心低调些。"

赫瓦甲和他握了手，频频点头，"当然了，当然了……"他的目光又飘向了巴恩斯，"天。我的朋友，我从来都不知道他竟然是真的，我一直都只是从传闻里听说。"

老爹带着巴恩斯和雅典娜回了旅馆，又连夜去看了那批军火的囤放点，那是码头边一个船厂的空库房，他们走进去之后，手电的光照亮了小山一样的弹药箱，甚至还有一辆武装直升机和几辆坦克。老爹都看傻了。

"我想他在经历中年危机，"在回旅馆的车上，老爹这么跟雅典娜说，"这就解释了他想突然转型的原因了。"


	6. Chapter 6

他们在路过很大可能是全城的唯一一家汉堡店的时候停下了，然后一人拎着一个汉堡回到了车上。

"你怎么想？"他问雅典娜，她一般是比较能考虑到团队里所有人心情的那个。毕竟她，加上大熊，就能代表团队里所有人都意见了，那些有不同意见的都让他俩揍服了。

"怎样都行，头儿，"雅典娜说，"反正只要能拿钱，我最近看中一把巴特雷，皮特那边有货，不过可不便宜。不过……"

"不过什么？"

"赫瓦甲好像认识巴恩斯。"

"认错了吧。"

"你们进展得倒快。"

"对下属的正常关怀。"

"早知道你有这种情结，去年你看中那条德牧，我们就该同意让你买了。"雅典娜后悔地说，"那样的话你房间里的摄像头昨晚或许还能拍到点劲爆玩意。"

"你们他妈——其实我在你和大熊的房间也装了。"

雅典娜的笑容僵住了，"其实我在开玩笑，头儿。"

"对下属的正常关怀，就像我说过的。"老爹沉默了两秒，转过了头，"……巴恩斯，你觉得呢？"

雅典娜也看向了巴恩斯，他正沉默地坐在后座吃自己的汉堡，舔着沾上酱汁的指尖。"想解释一下之前那是怎么一回事吗？别误会，不愿意也没关系。"但巴恩斯没有回答她，两秒钟之后她的注意力就被转移到他的吃相上去了。雅典娜咽了下口水，低下头往自己的袋子里掏了掏，拿出了个派，还热的。

"我这儿还有个派，你要吗？"她伸手把它递给坐在后座上的冬兵，好像知道冬兵绝对不会拒绝一样。冬兵吃起东西来好像已经好几年没吃过像样的东西，好像已经饿惨了，但雅典娜好像确实没听他说过什么自己饿了之类的话，不像她的大熊，每半小时得说两次。雅典娜忽然觉得巴恩斯或许跟大熊一样总觉得饿，但只是不说，他太能忍了。

冬兵从后座上抬起了头，这是他头一次好好地注视着雅典娜。在此之前他眼里除了老爹没别人。而且雅典娜是对的，他没拒绝。

"谢谢。"他沉闷地说，接过了那个派。

当冬兵继续开始吃的时候，他意识到了这车里的两个人都在注意着他吃东西，老爹意识到自己被发现了，把身子重新转向了前方，还从袋子里拿出了一杯喝的，插上管子开始喝，假装什么也没发生，但雅典娜没动，这女人毅力强着呢，她就一只手扒着自己的椅背，好奇地看着巴恩斯。

冬兵知道她在等什么。等他解决了那个汉堡，他拆了那个派的外包装， 小心翼翼地咬了一口。

真的好甜啊，又热又软的馅，连冒出来都热气都是甜的，钻进大脑里。馅料流进他的胃，这比汉堡的热量高多了，他感觉自己一下子就不一样了，糖分带来的满足感沉甸甸的，坠在他的肚子里。冬兵十分确定过去的七十年里他从来没吃过这个，这是全新的。他是对的，只是他现在还不知道。但现在，这还是头一次，在这个派里，冬兵有六秒钟的时间什么都没想。没有九头蛇，没有叉骨，没有冬兵，没有错付的真心和无从追忆的逝去时光，他只是一个被淹没在甜味和暖意里的巴恩斯。

六秒钟一过，他抬起雾气迷离的双眼。老爹的后脑勺还是后脑勺，冬兵把目光移向了雅典娜。

"……很好吃。"他说。

金发女人满足地笑了，调整着姿势转了回去，嘻嘻笑着好像刚给一只兔子喂了根萝卜的小姑娘。

冬兵继续去消灭这个派。这已经是他的习惯了，士兵抓紧一切可以摄取能量的机会，接下来他可以几天都不吃任何东西，这训练的内容已经刻在了他脑子里，不是能轻易销毁的。

等到他吃完了这个派，老爹又把自己的汉堡给他扔了过来，并问他，"你是不是今天一天都没吃东西？"

冬兵没有回答他，他在吃汉堡，而且这问题毫无意义。

"这下好了，"老爹拍着方向盘，"我还真的不如养条德牧。它至少还叫唤。"他看向雅典娜，"告诉我你每天有空带他出去吃东西。"

"我已经有一个饭桶了，这个就交给你了。"雅典娜说，又转过头冲冬兵笑了起来，"我管零食和甜点的那部分。"

冬兵感觉自己有点爱上她了。不过很也可能只是糖分的问题。

他们到旅店的时候已经是晚上九点钟，老爹带冬兵来了他们的新房间，冬兵看了看窗外，觉得这个角度射击点有些多，于是皱着眉选了靠窗的床。老爹没觉得什么，直接把自己扔到了另外一张床上。

这时候，老爹才想起来问这事，"赫瓦甲，"他枕着双臂，电视上正放着当地新闻，他找了一阵才找到这个英文频道，但他也没怎么听，他只是一直觉得有电视机的声响让他觉得舒服点。

冬兵在他的背包里正在翻找着什么东西，闻言抬起头看他。

"赫瓦甲，他好像知道你是谁。"老爹继续道，"还是他认错人了？"

"……我不觉得他认错了。"冬兵回答。

"我开始觉得我给自己惹上什么大麻烦了。"老爹干笑道。他发现冬兵在找的是那把蝴蝶刀。他把它揣进口袋里，看向了靠在床头看着他的老爹。

这人跟他的叉骨太像了。不过也就仅限于长相上。冬兵从来没看到过叉骨什么时候能这么悠闲。叉骨永远看上去心事重重的，他总是在心里有一搭没一搭地盘算着什么事，你能从他心不在焉的眼神和时不时磨蹭自己下巴的手指看出来。而且叉骨关心的事很少，无非就两件，要么如何更彻底地自我毁灭，要么是掐着自己还剩多少日子，把这些时间全过成昏天黑地的疯狂。他只关注他自己……而老爹就不是。这个正半躺在对面床上看电视的家伙什么都关心，什么都好奇，他做什么都是专心致志的，如果有人打扰他，就会气到爆炸，即使他在做的是全世界最鸡毛蒜皮的小事，比如说看电视。

冬兵把视线转到老爹一直盯着的电视屏幕上去。

上面的本地新闻上正播放着现场采访。画面上是一个正在接受采访的警员，背后拉着警戒线，地点正是冬兵昨天去过的那条小巷。新闻里说在附近找到了四具尸体，三大一小，小的那个女孩才十二岁，另外三个都是本地贩毒组织的成员。

等这条新闻彻底播完了，老爹才把目光慢慢移到冬兵身上。

"酷啊……"他说，"你把日子过得跟好莱坞电影似的，你知道吧？"

老爹说的语气好像这是件多棒的事一样。冬兵为他言辞里透露的对肾上腺素的向往忧心忡忡。他意识到自己很怕老爹也变得像叉骨那样，最初他还想，现在他很怕。自从老爹告诉他床很大，他可以躺上来将就一晚的时候开始。

老天啊，他怕极了。

冬兵默默走回床边，在自己床上坐下了，把包放到一边。想了一会儿，他问道，"所以说——弗兰克？"

老爹好像被蜜蜂蛰了一样抖了一下，然后不舒服地挪动了一阵。

"你的真名？"冬兵问。

"你管那么多做什么。"老爹咕哝道，"我他妈都没向你要真名。"

"我给你的就是真名。"

"放屁，你从来意识不到那是在叫你。"老爹揭穿了他，"你总慢半拍。"

巴恩斯却呼地站了起来。老爹吓了一跳，以为他要过来揍自己什么的。因为这家伙实在个子很大，忽然站起来，任谁都会被吓一跳。他立刻就后悔了，不知道自己脑子怎么想的，竟然就直接把这种话说出来了。都他妈的怪巴恩斯自己，这人总是跟他讲话、跟他相处的时候，作态都好像他们已经认识了很久一样。

老爹盯着巴恩斯的脸，身体紧绷了。但巴恩斯好像故意不想让他看到似的，就低着头，他的头发从两边垂下来，又偏着脑袋，躲闪着老爹的目光。

他想多了，巴恩斯径直走向门外。

"喂——你怎么了？"老爹从床上撑起来自己，目光追着他的背影。"大半夜的，你去哪儿？"

巴恩斯直到已经走到了门口才闷声闷气地回了一个词，"抽烟。"

老爹才不相信，但他坐了回去，任凭巴恩斯关上了门。他摒弃凝神，听到巴恩斯的步子在走廊里响了一阵。旅店二楼的地板是木质的，上面铺了不薄的地摊，但巴恩斯实在太沉了，他的靴子从不跟地面发出接触的声音，但他脚下的地板总是嘎吱作响。巴恩斯铁定在门口徘徊了好一阵，最后那嘎吱声远去了，但老爹觉得自己可能有点听错了，有一阵他觉得巴恩斯步子不大利索，甚至还磕绊了一下。

当再也听不到任何声音，老爹站了起来，走到门边打开了门。门外干干净净的，没有巴恩斯，也没有烟头。他伸着脖子闻了闻，也没闻到任何烟味。看来巴恩斯即使再疯，也还是有点常识的，知道在走廊里抽烟会被烟雾报警器浇得狗血淋头。

关上门，老爹重新回到房间。他到窗边往下看旅馆的出口，等着能在那里看到巴恩斯的身影，但没有。过了五分钟，他实在是不耐烦了——这么久，正常人能把这段路走四五遍了。知道巴恩斯肯定想办法(或者完全下意识)地选择了不被人注意到的离开方式，他啐了一口，回到了床上。

电视索然无味，他没法控制自己在想那个新闻。这也太他妈刺激了，而巴恩斯只是一副早就习惯的样子。老爹从床头柜拿出自己最后的一根劣质雪茄，点燃了咬在嘴上。唉……虽然赫瓦甲那房间臭得像屎，但他那些雪茄可真是好货。现在闻着自己的雪茄，老爹觉得心里怅然若失。

妈的。他想。那帮吸血虫。

老爹下定注意，一个挺身扑到了巴恩斯床上——他那个包就大大方方地在那里躺着呢！在这之前巴恩斯每次离开他的包，总是把包藏在床下，或者至少是柜子里，但这一次他走得太急了，没来得及。

那包的拉链都没拉上。老爹凑过去翻了翻，里面还真没什么东西，都是些破烂小玩意，甚至还有垃圾——像一个已经空了，还被压得皱皱巴巴的纸烟盒；一个空弹壳(狙击枪子弹，他吹了声口哨)；一个卡通大象的冰箱贴(背后的磁铁已经被挖走了)……

老爹甚至在背包底部摸到了一个戒指，没有钻石，就是一个指环。有那么一会儿他把那小玩意拿在手里，震惊并且脑海里闪过无数个狗血的爱情故事，但没两秒钟他就反应过来，这东西对巴恩斯肯定没那么重要的意义，因为这旅行包那么多口袋，他甚至都没把它专门放到一个小袋里，反而就那么随随便便地把它跟其他所有东西一样直接扔进了最大的口袋，任这戒指跟那些垃圾们摩擦碰撞，同甘共苦。

他想找到的东西很显眼，那本笔记本跟这包里的东西一比那么大，根本不需要花多少心思。

老爹——弗兰克心满意足地拿着本子回到了自己床上，一边咬着最后一根雪茄，一边靠在床头，翻开了笔记本。

以防不测，他还把手机放在了一边，打开了翻译软件。


	7. Chapter 7

(笔记本中央偏后的部分，某一页。黑色水笔，字迹整齐)

在他的安全屋找到了他。

他状态很糟，酗酒，幻痛，药物滥用，情绪不稳，活在垃圾堆里，半死不活。而且很不高兴我出现在这儿。很不高兴，意味着我在丢掉他酒瓶子，清理房间，洗他满是呕吐物的衣服的时候，他一直在破口大骂。

攻击我未果之后试图跑掉，但他吃的那些东西让他连鞋和裤子都穿不上。这太垃圾了。我不知道。他和我记忆里那些样子都不一样，现在在这房间里的另一个男人，他就是个废物，垃圾，和他的房间一样。我不知道我为什么还在这里，我在这里又做什么？我本应该在窗外看他一眼就走的，我干嘛要走进来，给他干这些破事？

(同样的笔迹，变得潦草起来，一种老爹看不懂的语言铺满了大半页。不难看出笔者当时跌宕的心情。这页的最底下总算又有了英文，就一句，写得很重，连纸都有点被笔尖划破了，在下一页留下了黑色的笔迹)

巴恩斯总是给冬兵擦屁股。操你的，冬兵。

(又往下翻了几页，这回终于有了日期，开始有了正经日记的样子。是用铅笔写的)

我不知道跟他说什么。所以我不说。没什么好说的。他全是在骂街或挖苦。我住进来已经三天了，一句话都没有跟他说过。这本来不是应该令他感到安心的吗，冬兵就从来不和他说话。但他好像只是更崩溃了。他就是个疯子。为什么我要在乎这些。

下午走进客厅，他不知道在哪里藏了针剂，正往手肘上扎。我把那针剂扔了，还把沙发里的余下存货都冲进了马桶。他最初可怜巴巴地说自己疼得实在受不了了，之后又勃然大怒，最后他用了(字迹断了一下，因为太过用力把铅笔折断了)最后他用了指令，命令我滚蛋，就为了这个，他开始背那个该死的重置口令。操他的。操。他。的。这世界上谁都可以对我念这个，谁都可以，但不能是这个人——他怎么敢？布洛克朗姆洛，他怎么敢？

抽了他两记耳光。下手重了，左手。但第一下之后他不肯停嘴，我只能打了第二下。他左耳有点流血，嘴唇也破了，不敢再继续往下背指令了，很好，他要是真的敢念到最后一个词，我就把他揍死。他看来通过那两下耳光也明白这一点，于是就躺在沙发上开始骂我。我觉得也没必要再忍了，他躺在那里，就因为我他妈揍了他——下面硬到不成样子(老爹看到这里抬了下眉毛，吹了声口哨)，还张着腿挑衅。所以我去扒了他裤子，按在那张破沙发上操了他。

这没什么好说的。可能过去这是冬兵唯一的示爱方法，但这对我来说太无聊了。但这玩意能让他冷静下来，很好。没什么润滑。他最初还嘴硬地嘲讽——这没什么效果，其实，介于那时候他就已经硬到淌水。进去的时候他脸都白了。很好。就是要让他记住。不好受。但看他的样子好像也没享受过比这更高级的服务。我把他双手反剪着按到他背后抓住了，右手拉着他的腿。他碰不到自己比较好，能久一点，我也希望能久一点。最开始他还只是抽冷气，但没到半分钟他就开始主动摇着屁股往后撞了。那不可能不疼，只可能是他早习惯了。我原本以为他不需要的——但他自己蹭着沙发垫子射了之后，竟然还真的不叫骂了。他把脸埋进沙发里，几乎就像哭似的。我有点担忧他，反正已经结束了，就松开了他的手。他手腕上留下了铁手掌的印子，估计要青肿一段时间了。结果他抬手捂着脸，这些天来，头一次好言好语地跟我开了口。"说句话呀，士兵。"他这么说，闷声闷气的。

我不知道该怎么做。但幸好士兵还知道。他(划掉)我凑过去跟他接吻，叫他布洛克。

这真的没什么好说的。我拿毛巾给他擦了一下，把他抱到床上去，没到一分钟他就睡过去了。我又出来收拾了一下客厅和沙发，现在坐在厨房里写这个。我没射出来过。他也没注意，很好。我需要的不是这个。

(老爹被雪茄烧到了手指，猛地惊醒过来。暗骂了一声把雪茄在床头柜上按熄了，甩着手，把日记本合上，跳起来塞回了对面巴恩斯的背包里，然后闪电一样蹿回自己床上。他低头看看自己的裤子，整张脸涨红了，又咒骂了一句巴恩斯。

天啊，他硬到发疼。)

(二十分钟后，老爹从洗手间出来，在裤子上擦了擦手，继续拿起了日记本。接下来几页有很多没有意义的东西，比如一张蓝色圆珠笔写的购物清单。虽然也没什么东西，但忽然吸引了老爹的注意力。这不是巴恩斯的笔迹，他忽然意识到。巴恩斯的笔迹很连，而这家伙的字都小小的，有些歪，每行之间隔得很远)

等你回来我肯定睡了，如果你把我弄醒，我下回就把这本东西拿去喂狗。所以去搞到这些玩意，今晚之前，我有急用，乖狗狗

1\. 老子的新内裤

2\. 安全套

3\. 润滑剂，操你妈

4\. 牛奶，芹菜，橙子，番茄，牛肉 我今晚可以弄点吃的东西

5\. 酒。能喝的那种

6\. 买个冰箱贴和一堆便签纸，否则你这本日记就要沦落成留言板了，充满脏话和狗屎的那种

7\. 切肉刀。否则我就得用战术刀做菜

(老爹笑了。他觉得这个"布洛克"不错。翻过一页，下一页是空白的，因为沾过水又干过而变得脆又皱，没有任何字，随意所以他又翻了下一页。下一页什么都没有，只有几个很大的字，每个字母都大写了，横跨两页，一正面。铅笔，被水迹弄得开头几个字母有点淡。)

别，再偷看我的日记了，操(YOU FUCK)  
冰箱贴已经买了，就在冰箱上，用那个

(这是巴恩斯的留言，老爹乐呵呵地看着，完全没为自己现在的行为而感到任何心里负担，因为就在这行字底下，被人留了半句话。是，只有半句，最后一个词都没拼完，那个字母的最后一笔被拉成一条直线，好像写到一半阴谋暴露，被原以为正在熟睡的某人从背后抱着腰拉开了，直接扔到了床上似的)

傻逼才用卡通大象的冰箱贴，你太他妈搞笑——

(就这么一句，没别的了。又往下翻了下去，他才又看到巴恩斯的笔迹。新的时间，新的内容。)

晚餐很好。

有一阵子没看到他这么……(字迹在这里断了一下)他还是瘦得要命，但不再每天需要那么多药了。而且不知道是不是我的错觉，他脾气好了很多。记忆中没有他煮东西的片段，但他今晚做的东西很好吃，汤太淡了，炖肉很咸，但很好。

吃饭的时候他坐在餐桌对面，吃得很少，多数时候就在盯着我猛瞧。他问我想起来了多少，我不确定。那些闪回的记忆片段多数都没头没脑的，有的时候是摩天大楼的外架，有的是越南的丛林。有的记忆出现之后我还会再忘掉，而有些只是反复出现。我只能把它们都记录下来。我知道我想起来了多少，其实，准确地来说我只是对自己还有多少没想起来没有概念。

所以我告诉他没多少。但他看起来很满意，很高兴，甚至放松了不少。他看上去神采奕奕，一副对今后生活毫不担忧的样子。他肯定发了糊涂，因为随着几杯酒下肚，他开始像过去跟冬兵对话时那样，零零碎碎地胡言乱语，什么都说一点。我不懂怎么回应他每一句以士兵开口的问话，所以我多数没回答。但好像这更让他感到自在了。

……那股子兴奋和快活让他那双浑浊的眼睛都发光。好像一条被钓上来之后扔进水桶里的鱼，还以为自己大难不死，未来一片坦荡。他甚至跟我计划说可以带我去塔拉哈西。我还有点钱。他跟我这么说。等暖和点，我们就可以动身。

我忍不住。我不喜欢自己纯粹士兵的那一部分，那里太过逆来顺受，也太过破碎，我还没来得及把他拼好。但如今，我在这儿，还有这家伙做了真正的吃的东西来喂我——我觉得，如果我还是士兵的话，完完全全，彻彻底底的士兵的话，我肯定会被这幅场景打动。想想，塔拉哈西，没有任何其他人，只有管理员，没有重置机器，没有任务，没有(这个词被反复涂抹划掉了)。多诱人。我不该这么做的，但我忍不住。

我放下餐具，然后我告诉他，士兵爱他。

他沉浸在他那些对好日子的幻想里太深了，这句话没让他理解到我想传达给他的意思，他只是微笑，推开椅子走过来跟我接吻，说他知道。

但我不是士兵，我已经回不去了，如果他意识到这一点，我不知道他会不会仍以同样的眼光看我。这句话我留着没说，因为他看起来太开心了。

(老爹摸了摸鼻子，舔着嘴，摇着头把日记本合上了。他探身把这本东西塞回了巴恩斯包里，还装模作样地整理了一番，假装出没人动过的样子。

八卦的部分差不多该结束了。话说巴恩斯去哪儿了？怎么这么半天还没回来？他这么想着，掏出了手机)


	8. Chapter 8

现在已经凌晨一点多，马路上都没什么人了。冬兵不知道自己走了多久，大概十分钟，或是二十分钟。他已经从住的旅馆直接走到了港口区。这一天晚上他没有再回去，他找到了一处已经关门的商户外头，站在它的雨棚下，从口袋里掏出了那包新买的香烟。他抽了两根，在烟雾里闭着眼睛，回忆。

叉骨其实还算有点积蓄，因为他平时花钱的机会实在太少。而且他对物质的要求低到令人发指，他只抽这个，并且逢人便说他抽不起更好的，即使事实并非如此。在他那间和冬兵分享的小安全屋里，自打他每天清醒的时候越来越多，抛弃了那些大大小小的小药片，他就只有尼古丁可以指望。最开始他抽得相当凶，几天后才开始恢复正常。好几次他就光着上身站在窗边抽烟，冬兵从后面走近他，心情好的话，他就扭过头赏给冬兵一个亲吻。有的时候叉骨把烟雾先吐出来，在飘浮的烟里凑过去吻他，有的时候他故意藏了坏心眼，就吸一口烟，然后贴近了冬兵后把烟雾都喷在他嘴角，看冬兵皱起眉闷咳，他只是弯下腰大笑。

冬兵还记得他的舌尖尝起来发苦。

之前他抽的那盒是叉骨离开前还在抽的那盒。那时他刚把这盒开封，只拿走了一根，剩下的全留给了冬兵。巴恩斯带着它漂洋过海，在印度半岛终于把它彻底消耗光了。现在只剩下一个皱巴巴的空盒子，冬兵还舍不得扔。

第二根抽到一半的时候，冬兵又哭了。

因为他意识到两件事。第一件事是，叉骨已经死了这么久，每次一想到他，他还是总下意识地只去想那些好的片段。在这些断章取义的节选里，叉骨显得那么好，那么好，好像冬兵在这世上再也不会碰到像他那样值得自己全部的爱与忠诚的人了——即使实际上叉骨并不值得，他也不稀罕这些玩意。而第二件事就是，港口区的空气中总带着一种大海的腥咸，冬兵猛地发现，虽然烟是一样的，但闻起来和尝起来都跟他印象里的不一样，他再也没法重现那种令人着了魔似的、几乎情愿死在里头的那种烟雾了。他已经走得太远了。

最初他只是用手套不断地擦掉滑落到颧骨上方的眼泪，之后他抬手臂用袖子蹭一蹭眼睛的位置。他离开了商户门口，希望找个没有人的地方。这一路他控制着自己仅仅是小声地呜咽，最后他终于在黑暗中摸到了一处桥底，撑着水泥桥柱，他哭出声来，活像一只被丢弃的受伤流浪狗。

他花了大力气当巴恩斯，但不行。就像老爹说的那样，这么久了，他甚至反应不过来，巴恩斯是在叫他。

这天晚上巴恩斯缩在桥底睡了。他不记得自己花了多久才睡着，情绪崩溃突如其来，醒来之后只有混乱的大脑和深深的疲惫。他觉得自己好像被碾碎过，站起身来的时候还差点把手臂插进桥柱。清醒过来，并意识到自己在哪儿后，冬兵发现已经是中午了。这还多亏了那个想偷偷摸摸翻走他钱包的流浪汉，否则冬兵觉得自己能睡上一辈子。

冬兵一身都闻起来糟透了。他花了一阵子才重新回到街上，不想回旅馆，也不知道能去哪里，就带着这一身糟糕的扮相在街上徘徊。

港口区这一块他已经有点熟悉了，转了两圈，他路过了老爹之前光顾过的那间酒吧，往里面看了两眼，但没有停下，只是继续往前走去。

直到转过街角，冬兵才停下。他看到了之前他发现那个小姑娘——桑迪娅的那条小巷。现在巷口被封住了，堵在入口处的是一堆花朵和蜡烛，花朵簇拥着一个椭圆形的相框，蜡烛在风里颤巍巍地亮着，烛光在相片上的女孩脸上跃动。一个老妇人跪坐在那里，蜡烛不停地被吹熄，她就去把熄了的重新点燃，当每一根蜡烛都好端端地亮着的时候，她就坐在原地发呆。

冬兵走到她面前，低头看着包围在花和蜡烛里的那个相片。他花了好久才认出桑迪娅的样子——那相片肯定拍了有段时间了，远早过她沦落到上街拉着人袖子祈求路人买她的时期。相片上她的脸是圆胖的，而冬兵最后一次在垃圾箱看到她时，她躺在那儿，好像一只干瘪的老鼠。

他转头看那个老妇人，想着她或许是桑迪娅的祖辈，奶奶或是外婆之类的。她正又低下头去点亮某个已经变得很矮的粗蜡烛，冬兵看着她体面的穿着，心里隐约升起一点悲愁来。他甚至都没有怒火了，他只是开始对这些人，对这个任凭小姑娘流落街头，死在垃圾箱里的世界感到失望。

一切都烂透了。冬兵想，看着那老妇人。她应该用那种假蜡烛的，塞块电池，能亮一夜的那种。

冬兵没有走开。这个陌生的土地上，只有桑迪娅和老爹那边是他认识的，他现在没法面对老爹，他只想留在这个死掉的小姑娘身边。他往旁边走了两步，靠着墙坐下了，垂着脑袋，想着自己的事情。老妇人抬起头用浑浊的眼睛看了他一眼，但什么都没说，只是不停地去点蜡烛。而冬兵过了好久才意识到自己什么都没想，只是盯着自己腿间的那一小块水泥地，他脑子里什么都没有。

他现在肯定像个流落街头的酒鬼。冬兵想。

大概有一个多小时之后，他面前忽然暗了下来，有人在他面前停了下来。

巴恩斯现在是冬兵模式，他没有什么记忆，没有什么想法，他甚至没抬头，活像已经睡着了似的。他什么都没做，只是坐在原地，等着对方——无论那是谁——走开。

每次思念叉骨的时候他总是开启冬兵模式，把自己沉浸在里面。叉骨总是喜欢冬兵，巴恩斯有时候下意识觉得自己更像冬兵，他就会爱他。

但那人站了很久。好像在等巴恩斯抬头看他，但一直没等到。于是那一双皮靴烦躁地往边上走了几步，就当巴恩斯以为他终于要走了的时候，那一双靴子却在桑迪娅的小小"祭坛"前头停住了。过了一会儿，一个冬兵有点熟悉的嗓音出现了。

冬兵猛地抬起头，他看见——哦，是老爹。一个老爹，一个弗兰克，站在那老妇人旁边，低头问她。

"——你认识这姑娘？"老爹问。他没穿外套，短袖T恤上只围了条围巾，底下穿着宽松的军装裤，裤脚塞进靴子筒里收紧，两只手插在口袋里。他应该觉得稍微有点冷的，巴恩斯下意识地想。

看到巴恩斯抬了头，他看了巴恩斯一眼，然后又重新看向老妇人。

老妇人回答了他，"……我在街角开一家店铺。这孩子之前来我这里买了东西。"她为了和老爹对视，仰着脸，有好几缕白发盖在那张皱纹纵横的脸。她好像是等这句话等了太久，但一直都没有人问过她，所有人都只是从这里路过，偶尔有几次侧目，但也仅此而已了。这里死了个人，死了个孩子，没人在乎，没人关心。

"那你又在这儿做什么呢？"老爹又问。他只是好奇。

老妇人的英语很不好，但这是港口区，人人都会说一丁点简单的句子。她带着浓厚的口音磕磕巴巴地说了好几遍，最后老爹才听懂。

"……没人给她诵经。"她说的是这个，"警察找不到她的家人。只找到一张档案里的照片。没别人做这个。"而她过来做这个，是因为桑迪娅买完东西之后把她算错了之后多找的三块钱还给了她，还说了谢谢。

老爹露出了个奇怪的表情，他舔了舔嘴唇，靴底在原地磨蹭了一下。

"三块钱。"最后他说。

"一个孩子。"老妇人回答，连连摆手和摇头，伸出一根指头在面前晃了好几下，然后才弯下身去伸手拿一个已经熄灭的蜡烛。

老爹抬起了头，往旁边挪了两步，活像那一小块地方着着火，把他烫着了一样。

他没再看一眼桑迪娅的小小纪念碑，他只是转过头又一次看向冬兵，对上了冬兵看向他的目光，他烦躁地在原地调整了一下姿势，然后冲冬兵高声说，"……还看什么？走了。"

没有任何犹豫，冬兵缓缓站起身来，向他迈动了步子。老爹等了他两秒，然后就往前走去，而他跟在老爹半米远的身后，眼里除了他的背影以外什么都没有，大脑空空，准备好听从管理员的每一个指示。

他现在是冬兵模式。只有这样他的管理员才不会抛弃他，不会再一次。


	9. Chapter 9

他们走得不快。

老爹最初很沉默，他沉浸在自己的各种想法里没法脱身，一会儿他脑海里惦记着日记本里的那些个情节和画面，想象着某张吱嘎作响的旧沙发，那上面野兽般纠缠着的两具身体；一会儿又想着明天就是第三天了，他们该带着那批军火去欧洲了，具体该怎样操作；再然后他又开始想巴恩斯最初碰上他的时候的那个样子，巴恩斯说的那句话，那句"只要让我跟着你"，还有巴恩斯当时看着自己的那个眼神。

走过一片种着海棠和芭蕉树的花圃，老爹忽然意识到自己现在根本没法想别的。他是个经常会想太多的家伙，现在他就在自讨苦吃——他盯着傍晚昏黄的街道，以及身旁来来往往的本地人，脑子里想的却是他当初把巴恩斯带到自己船舱里的那一晚: 一个忐忑的弗兰克躺在床上装睡，心里不知道巴恩斯会不会有所动作……虽然巴恩斯说了不，但那掠食者一样的眼神弗兰克可不会认错。在船舱里的那一夜他趴在床上，巴恩斯睡在沙发上，但他还是觉得那目光在他脸上徘徊，滚烫极了。在入睡前的一个多小时里，他听着海浪和船底引擎的声响，感觉自己成了一个等待狮子前来撕扯自己喉咙的猎物，巴恩斯一瞬间展现出来的那种相当原始的饥饿与渴望令他只要想一想都喉头发颤。弗兰克在耻辱和隐秘的期待里硬了，他只好翻了个身，背对着巴恩斯的方向。他没那个胆子把手伸进裤裆里，只有难受地忍着，侧耳听着巴恩斯那边的任何响动……但巴恩斯安静得好像已经死了一样，于是他假定这条他捡回来的流浪狗已经睡死，但最后一丝自尊逼着他也没有动，直到真正睡着前他还迷迷糊糊地想着，如果真的到了那个时候，或许他真的会一时冲动帮巴恩斯吸他的屌。那就太糟了。

他猛地从思绪里挣脱出来，用手用力搓脸，站在原地等了巴恩斯两步，然后在巴恩斯有些莫名其妙的注视下推了他后背一把示意他往前走，让自己跟他并肩。

"别老跟在我后面，"他对这回走在他旁边的巴恩斯说，"我还得隔三差五回头找你。"

老爹的双手插在裤子口袋里，话到此时缩了缩肩膀。他这才觉得稍微有点冷了，他往巴恩斯那边靠了一靠，因为这家伙永远穿着四件以上的衣服，把自己裹得像头熊。他靠近巴恩斯的那条手臂蹭着巴恩斯胳膊的外套，那上面沾着什么腥臭冰凉的河泥，蹭着发绿的苔藓和垃圾，而老爹过了好半天才反应过来，皱着脸又离巴恩斯远了一点。

然后他抬头看了一眼，巴恩斯正歪着头注视着他的肩膀，脸上没什么表情，但好像看起来有点受伤。

"你脏得像在屎堆里滚过。"老爹实话实说，绕过一个买棉花糖的小贩车，从一堆孩子里挤出了一条路来。

巴恩斯也被这一群细声细气的尖叫鬼们困住了，多花了几秒才挣脱出来，老爹就站在人群外等他。巴恩斯快步赶上了他，放慢速度再一次跟他并肩往前走。他赶上来的动作迟缓极了，老爹注意到了，当他挤出人群，干的第一件事不是立刻走过来，而是站在那里大概有两秒，迷茫地抬头看着等在那里的老爹，好像这辈子没被谁等过似的。

当巴恩斯终于又一次走在他旁边，老爹敏锐地感觉到他哪里有点不一样了，不过他没提。巴恩斯从来就不是健谈的人，虽然他比往日更沉默，但老爹也没什么太多办法，他也不是什么开心果类的角色。

他们沉默地走回了旅店，天色渐暗。老爹带着巴恩斯踏上走廊的那一刻，雅典娜的房门就打开了。金发女人一手撑着门框，向走廊里探出半个身子，她脸上的表情让人想起母狮子。

老爹在疯狂给她打眼色，但雅典娜以她一贯的耿直无视了他抽搐的脸部。她怒气冲冲地问，"——你们两个从昨晚到现在跑哪儿去了？"

巴恩斯转头看了一眼老爹。老爹翻了个白眼。"……你还有吃的吗？"他只是这么问雅典娜。

接着他带巴恩斯回了房间，直接把他推去了浴室，叫他把自己弄弄干净。结果巴恩斯只是站在浴室里，一言不发，垂着眼睛，非得老爹下了明确的指示才能做出行动。老爹从没见过这个，一半的他心里烦躁而困惑，另一半的他隐约地意识到巴恩斯现在神情恍惚，并为此感到深深的恐慌来。他已经接受了自己捡回来了个精神不稳的基佬疯子的事实，只好叫巴恩斯把自己恶臭的那一身都扒下来，当巴恩斯把鞋子蹬掉，穿着牛仔裤，抬手把自己身上最后一件贴身的上衣从头顶拉掉的时候，老爹觉得自己一下子又变回了当初那个躺在船舱里的窘迫弗兰克，并立刻为自己刚刚下达的指令感到后悔起来。

其实蛮奇怪的，你看巴恩斯的样子，总感觉他应该是那种身上遍布疤痕的人，但没有。他露出腰腹的时候老爹的目光黏在了他的腰线和腹肌上——该死的。他知道巴恩斯身材不差，但那一件又一件的蠢衣服底下的确藏了些好料，天，他的腰就跟杂志上或广告里那些理想男人似的。然后巴恩斯的胸膛也从衣服下缘露出来了。哇哦，真的，弗兰克喘不过来气。巴恩斯的身体好看得好像是被雕刻家花了一生精力打磨过，没有一处多余的线条，每一个细胞都紧绷着极致的美和力量，他看上去像是从梦里走出来的一样。——咦，等等。

老爹看到了他左侧肩膀。

巴恩斯整个上身一点伤痕都没有，但那伤痕全在他那个肩膀上。交错的新伤旧伤像只抽象派的野兽一样卧在那里，铺满他的肩膀，然后被突然出现的银白色钢铁手臂一口吞下。无比流畅的一整条机械手臂，每一个轻微的动作都能听见机械运转的细小声响。那小小的运转声提醒着老爹那的确就是百分百的纯机械，跟血肉什么的都不搭边。

巴恩斯把上衣脱了下来，现在攥在手里，目光躲闪地看着老爹。

弗兰克接过了他的衣服，抬手挂到一边去。巴恩斯真得把这些衣服扔了，它们都太破旧了。

这机械手臂和那片太过狰狞的伤口把他脑子里那些艳丽的小画面全给击碎了。老爹感受到巴恩斯对自己的毫无理由的信任，这份信任压在他喉头，沉甸甸的，几乎让他有一回感觉到了自己已经消失已久的良心。他觉得自己有点无耻，于是他接下来叫巴恩斯脱光了之后去淋浴间，自己只是脱了鞋，确定过机械臂可以沾水之后拿着花洒帮精神恍惚的巴恩斯洗了个澡，什么别的都没干。他显然是这房间里唯一一个要被淹死在尴尬里的家伙，因为他偷瞄巴恩斯的时候发现了——这家伙的确一点反应都没有，这可不是在一个表达过约炮意图的对象面前脱光了之后的正常反应。心里有一个声音偷偷地跟弗兰克讲话: 我敢打赌他现在根本认不出来你是谁。

"我真好奇这玩意是怎么动起来的。"给巴恩斯洗头的时候，老爹问，盯着他的机械臂。"它竟然真的完全听你使唤——还真灵敏啊。"

巴恩斯没说话。但老爹低头看着他赤裸的后背，看着肩膀那里的疤痕一路延伸到脊柱那里，心里出现了一个不可思议的想法。他把沾着泡沫的右手在清水底下冲了冲，然后伸到巴恩斯脖子后面，一节一节地顺着骨头往下摸了下去。他的指腹一直到了他假定中的位置，巴恩斯才忽然僵硬了一下，看上去像是下意识想躲，又硬生生忍住了。老爹收回了手。老天……那手臂可不仅仅是外头看起来都那么多，它肯定在巴恩斯身体里头有延伸，为了支撑它的重量巴恩斯得强化整个左侧上身的骨架，还有那些神经外科的魔法，老爹不知道自己刚刚摸过的那几节骨头里还有多少不是后天替换过的。

这意味着那条义肢哪儿坏了，他得疼死。老爹咂舌。

"那这些是怎么回事？"老爹的好奇心驱使着他又摸了摸巴恩斯肩膀上那些纵横的伤疤，手术的话他理解，但有几道看起来相当新，有的甚至在红肿，浅浅地渗着血。像是抓伤，而且像是巴恩斯自己抓的。这样的伤疤已经愈合变淡的还有好几道。

他用水把巴恩斯脑袋上的泡沫冲了个干净，但对方还是垂着脑袋不说话。老爹盯着他脖子上挂着那个从不离身的狗牌的链子，想去抓过来看上面是不是真的写的是詹姆斯巴恩斯。他从没像现在这样想知道一个人的真名。啧。他现在想知道这家伙的一切。

挫败地，老爹叹了口气。"说句话呀，詹姆斯。"他拍了一下巴恩斯的脑袋，语气轻松，但心里忽然想起来好像今晚巴恩斯一句话都还没说过。这太他妈吓人了，他完全是下意识地催促，希望能从巴恩斯那儿来点反应，然而等这句话一出口，他背后瞬间被冷汗浸透。他想起那个日记本，想起里面躺在沙发上捂住眼睛的"布洛克"。他也是这么对巴恩斯说的，是不是？操。那家伙又是谁？巴恩斯的战友？在军队里他们会夜晚挤上一张营床，偷偷摸摸地在彼此身上摸索吗？巴恩斯会不会意识到他偷看了那本日记？

今天是他的幸运日。巴恩斯没有突然转身掐死他，也没有对着他叫出布洛克的名字。老爹惴惴不安地等了一阵，直到他拿来干毛巾盖住巴恩斯的脑袋，这人才终于开了口。

"有的时候会不舒服。"巴恩斯低声回答。

老爹此时老早没了探究真相的心情。他嗯嗯着回答，拽着巴恩斯起来，两三把拿毛巾给他擦了擦，给他裹上浴袍，然后把他推到房间里，自己去把一身湿透的衣服换了。

等他换好衣服出来，正好雅典娜敲门，送过来了吃的。她叫了中餐的外卖，两人份，把袋子塞给老爹的时候还给了他怒气冲冲的瞪视。"你至少该在电话里讲得更清楚点的，"她抱怨道，"其他人都吓坏了。"而老爹已经很累了，他带着吃的回到了房间，跟巴恩斯一人一份填饱了肚子，之后给他吹干了头发，就打发巴恩斯赶紧睡觉，什么废话都别说。

在给巴恩斯吹头发的时候，他随口提了一句。

"你那身衣服得扔了。"老爹说，"明天你先穿我的，白天带你去弄点新的。"

巴恩斯只是简简单单地回答了一个字。

"好。"他说。


	10. Chapter 10

接下来发生的事，跟一个人有关。这个人今年21岁，本地男子，身高174，身材瘦削，头发蓬乱，躺在仓库的水泥地面上，身下是汩汩涌出的血，周围是此起彼伏的枪声。整个仓库里有四十多个人，没有一个人知道他的名字是萨米尔谢赫，没人会在第二天的时候还记得他的死。

事情是这样的。时间倒退到二十年前，萨米尔谢赫的亲爹看到儿子在房间里蹒跚学步的时候，忽然福如心至，不知为何忽然说出一句话来。"我儿子今后会被很多人记住。"谢赫爸爸在亲妈终日焚香的烟雾中晃着脑袋，那一刻他如此确信自己已经在蓝色神像和镂空香炉间看见了血脉的未来。"萨米尔不是一般人，你看他走路的样子。"

谢赫奶奶对此不置可否，但在时光倒退到十几年前，萨米尔谢赫上中学的时候，把这事告诉了萨米尔，希望他能在学校更努力认真些。"你爸爸死前一直觉得，你以后会被很多人记住，你可不是普通人。"萨米尔每天沉迷于冒险电影和奇幻漫画，这句话真是说到了他心坎里，他每天晚上放学的时候，走在路上或是跟朋友碰头的时候，开始有意无意地到处宣扬这句话。"我不是普通人，今后会有很多人记住我的名字，我爸就知道，为了保护我的身份，他把这秘密直接带到了骨灰盒里。"

时光倒退五年，萨米尔谢赫不想上学，港口区从来没出过什么正经出人头地的人，他看不到读书的出路，他迷茫了好几个月，觉得自己已经够年长来无视家里那个老太太的唠叨，自己决定人生道路。到夏天结束的时候，他仗着自己个子比同龄人高，踹了那个在放学路上堵女同学的恶霸的屁股。当那个小团伙夺路而逃的时候，萨米尔谢赫还不知道自己第二天就会被他们带着人把腿打断，那时的他沉浸在大家伙的注视下，飘飘欲仙，猛地领悟了自己人生的意义——你看，一个人的人生肯定是要有什么意义的。而他死掉的老爹在谢赫一岁多的那个午后，透过熏香的烟雾肯定也看到了什么，否则肯定不会说出"我儿子不是一般人"这样的话来。

"——我会让人们都他妈记住我。知道我萨米尔谢赫。"当天晚上萨米尔对自己死党这么说。这死党明天就会在流氓的包围下丢下他一个人跑得像辆玛莎拉蒂，谢赫也不知道这一点。人类不能未卜先知，他们的眼界总是被狂热的意志和虚幻的梦所局限。

时光倒退到三年前，瘸子萨米尔谢赫加入了本地最大的流氓团伙。他动作不够利落，心也不够狠，嘴上还总爱夸夸其谈，到现在还总对那些刚进门，还不了解情况的菜鸡们说，"总有一天老子会出人头地。"然而只要在帮派里呆足了超过一个月的人心里都清楚，谢赫要是还想往上爬，那还不如去做梦。他除了讲大话和扮孙子之外什么玩意也干不好，当皮条客的时候下不去手去威胁那些婊子按时交钱，当毒贩的时候甚至会被抢走身上的货。萨米尔谢赫就是那种没什么胆子的小人，放到哪个位置上，做什么，都是垃圾。但萨米尔还是整日笑呵呵的，"总有一天老子会出人头地。到时候所有人都会记得我的名字。"

时光倒退到半个月前，瘸子谢赫被帮派的小头目指派到港口区某两条街道，跟其他一些新人一起去干点收保护费和给更上面当眼线的活。谢赫好说歹说，改变了上头的意思，把自己家里的那家杂货店所处的街道也涵盖了进去。现在谢赫奶奶是全世界唯一一个还坚信萨米尔有朝一日会不同凡响的人，就连谢赫自己都很少这么说了。谢赫奶奶平时很少跟他说话，但谢赫知道她以自己为耻。他没什么办法，他还得每天靠这家杂货铺的收入吃饭，只有把自家店铺罩在自己那可怜巴巴的一丁点势力范围里，并且远离一切可能有的危险，想留一条狗命给老太婆送葬。瘸子谢赫知道自己唯一能做的就是践行这句诞生在神龛前的箴言，"我得让人记住。"他每天晚上都这么想。

时光倒退到两天前，谢赫发誓这他妈一点都不关他的事。主意都是奇奥纳出的。奇奥纳才跟了他半个星期，是个心狠手辣的那种亡命徒，虽然才十六岁，却总是宣扬自己已经杀过好几个人，全靠聪明手腕把蠢驴调查员们骗得团团转。谢赫知道他是个野心勃勃的畜生，必须得靠刺激的料喂着才行，但谢赫也不想把事情弄得离自己家那么近。然而苏尼很挺奇奥纳，帕萨那这个见风使舵的墙头草甚至起哄，所以谢赫实在没办法，他对这项决定不满，只愿意站在巷子口给他们放风。他都不知道那女孩死了，只以为是昏过去了之类的。然而报应来得如此之快，他们干完还没到十分钟，那个看着像是流浪汉的男人出现的时候，这帮牲口的血都还没凉下来，还兴奋地谈论着刚刚的事。打起来之后，瘸子谢赫比较惜命，他从不冲在前面，等轮到他的时候，他甚至感谢被人从身后袭击了，因为等他从地上爬起来，发现周围三具死尸，他直接就尿了裤子。

时光倒退到一天前，赫瓦贾的副手来找亲自找他。桑德拉穆是个个子高大的男子，他是直接把谢赫从杂货铺后面的房间里拽出来的。"老板要找你问话。"桑德拉穆沉着声音说，带他一路去了赫瓦贾的办公室。瘸子谢赫半个小时前还在为新闻报道惊惧异常，而现在他觉得自己机会来了。他从来没接触过这么高层的人物，天，那可是老板，要是大老板能记住自己，那今后离出人头地可不算远了。

瘸子谢赫跟着桑德拉穆来到正在歇业的夜店里，在最里间见到了他这辈子都没想到能见着的大老板。

"你真难找啊。"大老板笑嘻嘻的。

瘸子谢赫把他知道的一切都说了，那三个人是怎么死的，那姑娘又是怎么回事，自己又是怎么在家缩了一整天，害怕那陌生人赶尽杀绝。在最后他跟大老板申请——老板，能，能给我安排点别的事吗？现在那片不大好混。

大老板没对他花太多精力，他也清楚瘸子谢赫没那个种去玩花样，弄死三个自己的手下。确定了谢赫再见到那个多管闲事的杀手之后肯定还能认出来之后，他心里这个软蛋的价值才又增加了一点，所以挥挥手叫桑德拉穆去安排。"正好塞尔达热给我们搞的那批货也需要出手了，把他加进去，时间紧，人手不嫌多。"

带他出去之后，桑德拉穆吩咐他明天中午去港口区的仓库，去那里提货。瘸子谢赫时来运转，他知道明天自己就要成为整个港口区毒贩小头目，据说这批货分量还不少。

时光倒流到二十分钟前，瘸子谢赫在港口区的仓库门口等到了桑德拉穆。今天仓库后门都开着，巨大的起重机和箱式卡车停在外面，还有好多集装箱。瘸子谢赫战战兢兢地跟着桑德拉穆往仓库里头走，绕过一个个集装箱和搬运工人，要走到仓库最里头去，接收他的那批货。今天肯定有大买卖。瘸子谢赫想。

走到大概仓库中部的时候，瘸子谢赫看到了"大买卖"的那群客户。全是四个身材高大的外国人，三男一女，为首的是个黑头发的男人。他们每个看起来都彪悍得吓人，看起来好像是雇佣兵那类的。离得太远，也不想节外生枝，瘸子谢赫没细看，只是低着头继续往前走。出现骚动的是那四个外国人那边——黑头发的家伙无意中往他这边看了一眼，然后原本还算和谐的谈话突然就停止了。

瘸子谢赫对这一切都一无所知，他被桑德拉穆带到仓库最里面的角落。桑德拉穆揭开防尘布之后，瘸子谢赫发现自己正盯着一排豪车。

"啊？"他看向桑德拉穆。后者那张日常呆滞木讷的脸上出现了一丝跟老板耳濡目染的微笑，那种揭露秘密的人脸上常有的那种狡黠得意。

"玛莎拉蒂，限量版，从美国运过来的，"桑德拉穆走到其中一辆的车头，对着瘸子谢赫打开了车前盖，"世上绝无仅有。"

瘸子谢赫看着那些被塞在管道与气塞间的一包包塑料纸包，吞了口口水。他从没见过这么大量的。的确，他该出人头地了。桑德拉穆又走到车门那里，指了指里面，"座椅底下还有。"他说。

还没等谢赫开口说些什么，就有人从背后拍了他肩膀一下。他过头，发现是之前那个领头的黑发外国人。

"哦，嘿，朋友，"那个家伙挂着夸张的笑容，一只手肘搭上他的肩膀，"你叫什么啊？"瘸子谢赫受宠若惊。他转头去看向桑德拉穆，后者的面色却阴沉了下来。

时光倒退到三十秒前。"萨米尔谢赫。"瘸子哆嗦着回答，而那个来搭话的男人把目光投向敞开的车前盖，愣了一下，然后吹了声口哨。

他回过头冲其他那三个走过来的手下努了努嘴，"……都来瞧瞧，哈哈，我们伟大的塞尔达热呦。我们不做这方面的生意，但你猜怎么着？塞尔达热自有办法。"

桑德拉穆沉着脸开口，"——别乱来，老爹，这跟你们没关系。"

但瘸子谢赫已经转过了头。他只想看看走过来的那三个跟班站在他身后想干嘛，老爹还搂着他的肩膀，他动作幅度也还很小。他只是转头看了一眼，然后他看到了那个男人——就是化成灰，他也认得那家伙。瘸子谢赫因为恐惧剧烈地喘息起来，而那个目光阴郁的男人也抬起了头，正好撞上了他的目光，愣了一下。

想都没来得及想，瘸子谢赫已经尖叫起来，"——桑德——就是他！就是这个——"

老爹叹了口气，好像对事情发展到这一步感到无可奈何，很抱歉似的耸了耸肩。但瘸子谢赫离得那么近，他清晰地看见这男人因为暴怒而发红的脖颈和紧绷的嘴角。"太遗憾了，萨米尔。"老爹说，而谢赫这才反应过来，开始挣扎试图逃走。

但太晚了，没到一秒，老爹已经拉出了别在腰后的手枪，砰砰砰冲站在对面的桑德拉穆连开三枪，然后停都不停地，收回手，枪口抵住了瘸子谢赫的额头。

时光倒流到两秒前。萨米尔谢赫在滚烫的枪口下嘶声惨叫，而老爹用空余的那只手揉了一把他的脑袋，颇为遗憾地说，"抱歉啦。"然后一声巨响爆开了谢赫的脑子。


	11. Chapter 11

老爹推着谢赫的尸体，听着它嗵地一声栽倒在地，转头冲另外那三个手下咧嘴笑了一下。

"愣着什么？找掩体！"他猫着腰往车后面躲去。普通工人们都尖叫着往仓库大门跑去，赫瓦贾的手下正在赶来。"今天他们来多少我们弄死多少，听见了吗？——等这块收拾完了，我们还要去找赫瓦贾算账，妈的，听见了吗？都他妈不准死，连伤都别他妈受——听见了吗？我们可是在一处军火库里——等弄死赫瓦贾，这一库漂亮玩意就全他妈归我们了！都听见了吗？"

他的话甚至还没喊完，爆豆似的枪声和叫骂就从他们身后此起彼伏地响了起来。老爹匆忙扑向了车后头，祈祷油箱里没油，这样至少不会突然爆炸。然后他坐在那里，低下头喘着气检查弹夹，才把上面那段话断断续续地喊完。等他检查停当了，老爹转过头，看到雅典娜和大熊躲在他右手边另一辆车后。

老爹把头转向另一侧，也没有。他甚至冒死探出头看了一下原来他们站的地方——差点没被开了瓢——但都一无所获。他只得气急败坏地冲雅典娜他们大吼: "——巴恩斯呢？！"

雅典娜也愣住了，她转头也找了一下，但立即被子弹挡了回来。

"我不知道！"她冲老爹大喊，"从刚才起我就没看到他了！"

操。老爹感觉肚子中一阵绞紧。他又探头看了一下，确认了一下萨米尔谢赫的尸体边的确空无一人。

他收回身子，靠在玛莎拉蒂的车尾灯上，握紧了手枪喘息。四十个拿着步枪的家伙……老爹向来不以自己的自控力骄傲，雅典娜骂过他好多回了，但他就是控制不住总喜欢即兴发挥。

头一次，他觉得这一回，可能自己确实有点冲动了。

就当老爹准备冲出去的时候，有个细微的变化忽然钻进了他的耳朵。——仓库左侧忽然传来了两声打斗的声音，然后那里的枪声竟然停了。

老爹瞬间压力骤减，探身向那边望去。但集装箱挡着他的视线，他什么都看不到。他还听到子弹转了向，紧急的重新下令声，还有子弹打在某种金属上弹开的奇异声响，惨叫，人体撞上集装箱外壁产生的空洞而又巨大的回声。

他惊呆了，不知道自己是不是在做梦。

“什么他妈的鬼？！”说这话的是大熊，迟钝如他也发现异常了。

老爹咬着牙探头往外看。那骚乱已经从左侧延伸到了中央部分。算了，妈的。他打了两个响指，吸引了大熊和雅典娜的注意，然后打手势示意他们跟着他，从右边包抄过去。得到了他们俩的点头之后，老爹吞咽了一下，打开了手枪保险，闪身冲出了掩体，抓着右侧上方的护栏，一挺身翻到了右侧平台上，绕着柱子，端平手枪向前前进。

巴恩斯吸引了绝大多数火力和注意力，老爹这边轻松地干掉了五个，枪声就已经彻底停了，也差不多是同一时间，巴恩斯那边声音也消失了——这才多久啊！从他毙了那个瘸子到现在还不到三分钟！老爹烦闷地咂舌，示意雅典娜和大熊站在门口警戒增援，他自己换了个新弹夹，握着手枪，继续一个一个集装箱地寻找巴恩斯。他慢吞吞地向骚乱最后出现的方向靠过去。

“——詹姆斯？”他犹豫着高声问着，脚下保持着谨慎的步调。

没有回应。场面都相当血腥糟糕，拐过一个角落之后，老爹在一个集装箱底部的角落找到了头一个活人。一个男的，还在呻吟，靠着的集装箱外壁上明显地有一个人形的凹痕。老爹小心翼翼地环顾四周，走了过去，用脚把他手边的手枪踢远，然后垂下手给他在脑袋上补了一枪，之后继续向周围搜索。

他这一声枪响回荡在现在已经一片死寂的仓库里，好像有回音了一样。老爹再次吞咽了一下。他莫名地想起来之前在那个小巷子里的时候，他从背后敲晕了那个准备偷袭巴恩斯的家伙，而巴恩斯攥着来不及收回的铁拳，死死地盯着他看。老爹想起那个巴恩斯当时盯着自己时的那个目光，想起从他拳头的金属缝隙中往下流淌的血浆……一股冰冷的战栗从他脊背爬了上来。老爹出来混了这么久，距离上一次他感到像这样这种纯然的恐惧，已经久到他想不起来了。

巴恩斯能认出来他吗？

老爹越搜索越靠里，最后直到他渐渐靠近了仓库的最里侧——停着一排玛莎拉蒂的那一块，之前变故骤生的那块地方，他才终于找到了巴恩斯。

老天。巴恩斯背对着他，身上还穿着老爹今早给他找的棕色机车夹克和格子衬衫，但上面现在沾着点点血迹。他的左手袖子上有好几个弹孔。

——他竟然就站在老爹最后见到他的地方，好像他之前的消失、刚刚的枪战，都是幻觉。

老爹长舒一口气把枪收了起来，别到了背后。他往巴恩斯那里快步走了两步，又犹豫了，不知道会不会有危险，于是又放慢了步子，一点点靠近。

“詹姆斯？”老爹小心翼翼地问。

巴恩斯没回身。他一点反应也没有。

老爹没直接凑过去，他从旁边慢慢绕到了巴恩斯右手边，伸长脖子看他在干什么——哦，巴恩斯正低着头，看着躺在地上的萨米尔的尸体。

“——詹姆斯？”老爹又问了一遍，还是没有回应。

老爹抬起手蹭了一下鼻子，又抹了把额头上的汗。他不知道自己在找到巴恩斯之前在担忧什么，这有点像在动物园寻找逃出笼子的狮子，不知道是在害怕狮子突然出现，还是在害怕狮子彻底消失。……他还是挺怕死的，而且巴恩斯之前吓到过他，老爹本质上很害怕巴恩斯突然发疯把他锤死，但现在找见了巴恩斯，他反而放松下来了，觉得一切都搞定了。

他伸出手，在巴恩斯肩头上方犹豫了一下，还是按了下去，拉着巴恩斯转向自己。

巴恩斯没有暴起，没有突然伸手掐住他脖子之类的，他看上去很……空白。

“嘿，嘿……”老爹被他的表情弄得心底发凉，他不喜欢这个巴恩斯。他还是喜欢那个抱着全部行李站在他面前祈求老爹把他留下的那个大流浪狗。他把手按上巴恩斯的脸，仔仔细细地检查他是不是撞到了头，然后又低头去确认他胸口啊腹部啊有没有中枪。没有，巴恩斯完好如初，烂的都只是他的衣服。那条手臂也不知道是什么玩意造的，意外地结实得很。“你能听见我吗？”老爹问，“詹姆斯？你在做什么？”

巴恩斯看着他，开了口。他的声音怪怪的，又黏又软，而且不是英语。

“啥？”老爹张了张嘴，一秒钟之后他反应过来，拉过肩膀上的通讯器问雅典娜。“他说的是啥？”

雅典娜的声音传了过来，“他说任务完成。”

“俄语？”

“俄语。看来我们弄清他是哪儿人了。”大熊的声音。

老爹可不觉得。他摇着脑袋，拍了巴恩斯肩膀一下，“……走吧。”

巴恩斯没动，就在老爹抬起头看他想做什么的时候，他干了一件老爹没法原谅的事。他的左手动了，一把扯住老爹的手臂，把他拉近了，右手贴上老爹的左侧脖颈。老爹瞬间在恐惧中僵住了，他看着巴恩斯的目光，不觉得他在看的是自己。巴恩斯的右手手掌滚烫，全是细汗，湿漉漉的，老爹感觉得到自己的脉搏在他掌下狂跳，然后他的拇指动了动，磨蹭着老爹的脸颊。

之后巴恩斯吻了他。

花了老爹漫长的好几秒他才意识到巴恩斯在跟他接吻。在这片满是装箱的军火的仓库里，在这一排排装着大量毒品的豪车前，在四十多具尸体中央吻他。老天作证，老爹不觉得这是在做梦，他做梦都想不出这么浪漫的情节，而且他等这个实在等了太久太久了。

他在这个吻里飞快地瓦解成弗兰克，用最后的意志力，他颤巍巍地抬起手，把肩膀上的通讯器关了。然后十分顺理成章地，老爹——弗兰克抬手圈上巴恩斯的肩膀，在喘息中把这个吻加深。巴恩斯在颤抖，好像他正处于极度的难过和兴奋之间。他们像两只绝望的野兽那样湿哒哒地交换着唾液，用牙齿和舌尖追逐。巴恩斯的吻满是侵略性，充满着渴求。弗兰克在这吻里窒息了，直到接吻的间隙，搂着巴恩斯，全身每一个细胞都在兴奋地尖叫——而他听到了一声从巴恩斯嘴里漏出来的呻吟。

“……长官。”巴恩斯这么说。

花了一辈子那么久，老爹向后躲着巴恩斯下一步的亲吻，抬手推开了巴恩斯。

巴恩斯站在那里，困惑，两颊涨红，双眼里水光潋滟。天啊，他可不就是弗兰克恰恰好好喜欢的那个类型的吗。梦幻男神，从电视机里走出来的。不是真的。

老爹运了运气，然后攥起拳头狠狠地揍了巴恩斯的脸。

以巴恩斯之前在那场混战里表现出的反应能力，他肯定能躲得开，再不济也能用那只铁手挡下老爹的拳头的，但他只是站在那里，任凭老爹这尽全力的一拳揍得他弯下身子，歪着头，他只是用一只手捂着脸。更让老爹怒火中烧的是——巴恩斯甚至都没为这突然的攻击而感到委屈或迷茫，他仅仅是重新站直了身子，站在那里忍着疼痛看着老爹，甚至还把手也垂了下来，只等着他进一步发话。操。老爹满脑子都是操。这就是那日记里写的“冬兵”？不管遇到什么都不问缘由，只是站在那里受着，好像一切都是他活该。

“你他妈不是士兵了！”老爹臭骂道，污言秽语像不要钱一样从他嘴里冒出来，他只会这个，他脑子里只有这个，他原本就是这么浅陋，爱听不听，妈的。“你他妈还以为你在哪儿？操，你他妈的早不在军队里了！你他妈以为我是谁？！”

巴恩斯——冬兵张开了嘴，老爹一把按上了他的嘴巴，把无论正准备出来的什么答案都堵了回去。“闭嘴，操你的，我不想听。”答案呼之欲出，他知道巴恩斯之前在吻谁，他知道，他知道。操。这太他妈恶心了。这一刻，老爹脑子里都是那个布洛克。他从来没像这样深深痛恨过一个陌生人，从来没有过，只是现在。

老爹气冲冲地转身向门口走去。他脑子里炸开了锅。他走了五六步，又以同样的速度折了回来，在巴恩斯的注视下，老爹走到他面前，挥手又狠狠地揍了他一拳。

两拳都揍到同一个位置，等巴恩斯再次直起身的时候，老爹看到他嘴唇淌血了，而他自己的右手指骨也生疼。

他真的一个字都不想说，但老爹还是强迫自己开口。“——你他妈是谁？说，你他妈是谁？”

巴恩斯开口了，他的眼睛因为疼痛而泛红。他这回说了英文。“冬——”

又一拳。

巴恩斯被打蒙了，他缓缓直起身子，右手擦着嘴，当他又一次垂下手的时候，。老爹在他面前甩着手腕。“你他妈是谁？”老爹恶狠狠地冲他吼道。

“冬——”

又一拳。

“我他妈就会一直这么揍下去的，通知你一下。”老爹喘着粗气，“要么你用那个铁家伙把我掐死，要么我就他妈的一直揍到你脑子清醒过来——我他妈当初招进来的那家伙可不叫那个，他还信誓旦旦地说他给我的是真名——那个傻子，那个蠢货，让他出来！”

对方只是死死瞪着他，任凭嘴唇上的血淌了一下巴，他只是一言不发，老爹看不懂他眼睛里的东西，于是选择在自己崩溃前捂住自己的脸。现在他冷静下来了一点，没那么感觉羞耻并且怒火中烧了，于是一个念头开始在他脑子里冒出来：他开始觉得，即使他今天把巴恩斯揍好了，这疯子也可能会趁半夜他睡着的时候把他掐死在床上之类的。

“给我詹姆斯，就詹姆斯巴恩斯就可以，”老爹泄气地用手抹了把脸，“——你他妈不必变成杀人机器，不用变成流浪猫，不用变成智障——就，就抱着背包拿话噎我的那个就行。”

……老爹不知道这能不能管用。用脚趾头想想，任何一个专业的精神科大夫都会对他的做法表示严正抗议。但老爹就是那种人，任何有毛病的玩意，只要他心里认定了那是他的，他都会试图去修，而且他修的方式也很直白，就跟修一台信号不良的电视机一个方法。用拳头。这是他唯一擅长的方式。当然这方法鲜有奏效，但老爹每次都会尽全力去试。他不擅长放弃，他想要的东西就一定能得到，弗兰克从不放手，从来不。

他抬起头，甩了甩手，深吸了一口气，再一次问道，“——你是谁？”

巴恩斯没有回答。好吧。老爹心中的苦涩搞得他脸颊都发麻，他举起了拳头，但巴恩斯却选择在这一刻动了。一只铁手掌握住了他的手腕。

老爹挣扎了两下，没挣开，放弃了。他站在原地，干瞪着巴恩斯，看着他红肿的脸，渗血的颧骨，满是血的下巴。

好像一个世纪那么久，对方开了口，声音很含糊，但老爹听清了。

“詹姆斯巴恩斯是真名。”对方说。“……我真的没骗你。”

老爹只是长长地呼气。

天。

"我他妈真的也不在乎。"老爹沙哑着嗓子说，"你既然说了你叫这个，那么我就喊你那个。就这样。"

说罢他伸手拉住巴恩斯，跟他继续了之前那个吻。巴恩斯尝起来满是血和眼泪的味道，所以这个吻匆匆结束，老爹伸手去给巴恩斯擦下巴上的血的时候，只觉得疲惫与悲伤。

"别哭了，娘娘腔，"他有些厌烦地开口，拿袖子往巴恩斯的脸上胡乱蹭了蹭。"走吧……我们还有正事要办。"


	12. Chapter 12

他们两个并肩走出了仓库。巴恩斯不停地在擦脸，老爹不知道他在擦眼泪还是擦那一脸血，不过他肯定看起来太过一塌糊涂而导致雅典娜和大熊都没发现。

"哇哦，"站在门口的两个人只是这么说，"哇哦，你还好吗？全是你一个人解决的？太强了，酷。"说这话的是大熊，雅典娜像老爹一样撩起巴恩斯的外套粗略地看了看，发现他是真的没受别的伤，这才拍了拍他的胸口，从口袋里抽出一块手帕，塞给巴恩斯，给他擦脸。

在老爹给他们交代后续事宜的时候，巴恩斯就安静地站在旁边，用那手帕堵着脸上流血不止的伤口。老爹吩咐他们把所有的人都叫过来，先把这些军火都吞了，另外还联系了另外两个一直按他指示跟着赫瓦贾的人。老爹下令很快，一分钟之后他处理好了事情，走到他们开来的车子里，钻进后座休息，等待大部队的到来。

老爹靠在后座，拿出了平板，开始查资料。

半分钟后，另一侧的车门开了。老爹抬头，看到巴恩斯从另一侧坐了进来。他一只手还攥着手帕，但老爹看了一下，他那伤口已经不再流血了。啧，那么深的伤口，正常人该去缝针了。老爹想，把平板倒扣了，放在一边。

巴恩斯看起来很局促。

"——说。"老爹叹了口气，用一只手揉着眉角。

"我很抱歉。"巴恩斯说了。

"为什么？"

巴恩斯卡壳了。他没说出来，答案对他俩来说都心知肚明。老爹想知道的是，他到底是因为那个吻而感到抱歉，还是因为冬兵而感到抱歉。这答案对老爹来说还蛮重要的，所以沉默了一小会儿，老爹长长地叹气，还是问了出来。

"因为你多重人格的小毛病吗？"

"那不是——"巴恩斯下意识地开口，但又把下面的话吞进去了。"……是。"

在他的想法里，老爹至少还该说些别的，但这个跟叉骨顶了张一样的脸的家伙只是向后靠，直到靠上了车门，把腿舒服地翘起来，双手枕在脑后，长舒了一口气。"道歉接受。"老爹这么说。

巴恩斯瞪着老爹。他是真的弄不懂这家伙。他总是下意识地按照叉骨的做事风格推论老爹，但他俩真是……相差太多了。

"——现在重要的就只有一件事，"老爹懒懒地说，"你打算怎么办？"

"你指什么？"

"你想回到你属于的地方，还是继续天涯海角地做逃兵巴恩斯？"

这问题刺痛了巴恩斯。他盯着老爹，而后者开始觉得自己好像问错了话。都说出口了，他才意识到，这种话好像不该在这里说，不该由他来问。即使是他，也该挑个夜深人静的时候，不被人打扰，留出足够的时间让巴恩斯去感伤才对。而不是现在——他们只有十多分钟，车窗外不远就是港口区的街道。

老爹在巴恩斯的目光里开始觉得车里实在是太热。

巴恩斯很认真地想了一会儿，最后他回答，"我不知道。"

"你不知道你想做什么？"

巴恩斯摇头，看起来很迷茫，"……我不知道我是谁。"

操。

老爹只想摇头。巴恩斯要么是那种经历了太多的聪明人，要么是那种人生阅历空白的智障。他收回了腿，爬了起来，靠近了正一丝不苟地坐在那里，低着头紧握双拳的巴恩斯。这不在他的计划里，但老爹喜欢即兴发挥。

"……詹姆斯，嘿，詹姆斯，看着我。你个软蛋，抬起头看着我。"老爹伸手掐着他的下巴，把巴恩斯的目光硬生生地拉了上来。"——你是我的。听见没有？不管你是谁，不管你以后要去哪儿，就现在，眼下——你是我的，懂了吗？"

巴恩斯被他攥着下巴，有一阵子看起来很惊诧。但幸好，在老爹开始觉得尴尬之前，他目光里有什么东西变了，好像什么一直硌在里头的、某些又坚硬又破碎的东西开始融化了，头一次，巴恩斯看起来聚精会神。头一次，巴恩斯好像没有神游天外，他看起来就在这里，就在老爹的面前，就在只属于他们二人的当下。一点点笑意爬进了他的眼睛，我的妈，老爹想，他这双眼睛也太好看了吧。弗兰克在这目光下打起了哆嗦，他手心全是汗，湿漉漉的，这让他放开了手，装腔作势地保持着刚刚那副姿态，实则十分心虚地坐了回去。

"……我懂了。"巴恩斯回答。但他稍微犹豫了一下，这犹豫很短暂，老爹差点就错过了 因为巴恩斯眼里的波光依旧，甚至还抓住了他的手。

"嗯？"

巴恩斯的语气计划算是有些恳求了。"……就是……别骗我。不想说的，不用告诉我，但是别骗我。"

此话出自一个对他还一无了解的巴恩斯嘴里，老爹因为它的突兀和莫名其妙而咂舌。"你傻了吗？"老爹伸手往巴恩斯脑袋上揉了一把，满意地看到对方的脸皱了起来。

"如果是你说的话，我真的会信的。"巴恩斯说，慢慢地靠回了座位，放开了老爹的手。他看起来令人无奈地满足。

老爹从屁股底下拿起平板，继续查找资料。而巴恩斯靠在另一侧的车门上，看起来昏昏沉沉的。"……我是你的了。"最后巴恩斯这么说，声音很含糊。老爹应了一声，再抬头，发现他已经睡着了。

夹起了平板，老爹打开了车门，离开了车，留巴恩斯一个人在里面熟睡。没走多远，他就找到了雅典娜。

金发女人抱着枪，告诉他大部队在五分钟之内就能到了。接着，雅典娜看着他，往地上吐了口吐沫。"你个烂人。"

老爹拧起鼻子，抬手把开着的通讯器给关了。"我们会变得出名，又有钱。"

"你个烂人。"雅典娜说，而大熊拉着她。

"注意你的舌头，姑娘，别忘了你在跟谁说话。"老爹轻蔑地看了她们两个一眼，"别忘记自己的身份。——你是好人吗？我是好人吗？那家伙是好人吗？我怎么教你的？别相信任何人，一旦你相信了，你他妈就全输了——如果你忘记了，爹地可不介意帮你想起来。"

在这老爹的目光下，雅典娜转开了脸，低头看向自己手里的枪，恐惧让她脸色发白，大熊默不作声。"很好。"老爹说，"等他们都到齐了，带他们进仓库，都带好东西。赫瓦贾那老东西，是时候还账了。"

老爹说完，回到了车边，本想拉开车门，直接坐回去，但又弯下身子，隔着车窗往里看了一眼。

巴恩斯还在原处睡着。抱着双臂，垂着头，靠在一侧车门上，胸口有节奏地起伏。他睡得那么香甜，好像这是世界崩塌后至今，他睡的第一觉。

对着车窗的反光，老爹忽然发现自己露出了一个不会被世上第二个人发现的微笑。他迅速用心头沉沉压着的真相把这笑容抹去了，但老爹拉开车门的动作很轻，重新坐进去的动作也很慢，当他最后终于重新坐到巴恩斯旁边，触手可及他的睡脸的时候，老爹盯着巴恩斯，伸手才轻轻带上了车门。他的动作好像强盗移上藏宝库的巨石，好像巨龙将宝藏护进洞窟深处。


	13. Chapter 13

巴恩斯在做梦。

他梦到那个夏天快要结束的时候，叉骨把戒指带给他的那天。在那个阴暗潮湿的厨房里，叉骨神秘兮兮地凑过来，带着一身恶臭的酒气，一只手拉扯着巴恩斯的领口，把他拉低，又好像趁机抹了什么脏东西在上面。巴恩斯被他拉扯着，在他的椅子面前半跪下来，双手扶着叉骨的大腿，仰着头看着这个又一次很明显酩酊大醉的男人，注视着他用另一只手在裤子口袋里掏来掏去。叉骨真的掏了相当久，活像他要找的那玩意长了腿，在他口袋里跑来跑去。而且在做这个的时候，叉骨翻着眼睛，嘴里发出不耐烦的咂舌声，左手却死死地扯着巴恩斯的领口，不让他后退也不让他起身，又好像怕巴恩斯会跑掉似的。巴恩斯没有跑，叉骨喜欢他乖巧的样子，他就只是跪在原地，看着叉骨，觉得好笑，一点也不知道之后会发生什么，也不关心。他想要的一切都已经在面前了。

看我弄到了什么，士兵。叉骨大声咕哝，终于从口袋里抽出了右手。

冬兵低头看着他伸到自己面前的那只手。叉骨的右手不大听使唤，除了手背上爬着的那些红色疤痕外，它攥不紧，再加上酒精的影响，那只现在攥成拳头的右手不停发着抖。叉骨的手背朝上，这回他终于松开了揪着巴恩斯的左手，自己向后靠在椅背上，带着一种迷幻的笑容看着巴恩斯，让他猜右手里是什么。

猜猜看，猜中了长官有好东西给你。懒懒的调子从他嘴里挤出来，黏腻得好像叉骨随时可能会在下一秒睡过去一样。

巴恩斯没说话。他知道虽然有点时候叉骨总要他开口，但其实他不该有回应，因为冬兵不会有回应。巴恩斯只是伸出两只手捧住了叉骨伸在他眼前的那只拳头。无论叉骨攥了什么，那东西一定都不大，而且也不重。他猜不出来，只有低下头去亲吻叉骨的手背。

好啦，好啦。叉骨又一次倾身过来，像交换一个秘密似的，凑得相当近。然后他看着冬兵的眼睛，把手翻了过来，掌心朝上，缓缓张开了手指。

巴恩斯低下头，看到他湿漉漉的掌心躺着两个指环。

叉骨叫他伸手，废了好半天劲给他的左手无名指套上戒指，试了好多次都戴不进去。哦操。最后他眯着眼睛，把那颗戒指几乎贴在眼睛上，往内侧仔细端详了好一阵，然后说，哦操，这个是我的。巴恩斯全程沉默不语，任凭他摆弄，看着他换了另一个，才勉强把那个套在了铁手指上。但就连这个，尺码也是不对的，它太宽了，冬兵戴着它手指根本无法并拢，如果他强行攥拳肯定会把戒指碾碎。而且即使是最细小的动作，也能让戒指和铁片发出刺耳的咔哒声互相磨砺。巴恩斯感觉很明显它影响手指的灵活度了，但他什么都没说。

你觉得怎么样？叉骨问他，然后把另一个戒指自己戴上了，抬起手，对着灯光反复看了看自己手上戴着戒指的样子。所以这就是这种感觉了（So this is how it feels）。叉骨喃喃地说。

他在灯光下陶醉了一会儿，巴恩斯没有打扰。正在做梦中的巴恩斯知道，他们那一天一直戴着戒指，直到吃完晚餐，直到叉骨站在窗边大吼着叫他滚蛋，直到叉骨把自己戴着的那枚戒指一把拽下来，狠狠地扔出窗子，用了最大的力气，只想把它丢得更远。直到巴恩斯的铁拳下意识地握得死紧，那枚戴在他手上的戒指发出细小的尖叫，变形，断裂，坠落到地板上，发出嗵嗵两声。

现在的巴恩斯知道，他们一直戴着戒指，直到它们坠落在地，无人理会。

但在梦里，巴恩斯半直起身跟叉骨接吻，然后转身拿了两个玻璃杯和一瓶威士忌，两人分了，作为无声的庆祝。叉骨什么都没说，只要有酒精他就高兴，而巴恩斯感觉，整个虚幻而扭曲的世界在这两个戒指套在他们手指上的那一刻，忽然变得厚重而真实起来。暖烘烘的幸福感让巴恩斯忘掉了好多东西。他觉得这样的日子没那么糟，他觉得自己可以作为冬兵一直这么继续下去，他觉得只要布洛克开心，他也就能幸福，即使那意味着彻底掐死自己，重新成为冬兵——成为那个他自己痛恨，但布洛克想要的家伙。他或许今后再也无法感受事物，或许再没法有自己的思维，但布洛克需要他，他是被布洛克需要的。

在梦里巴恩斯做好了准备。在梦外的巴恩斯知道这一切只持续了不到三个小时，于是他从那令人失去理智的幸福感里强行挣脱出来，强迫自己醒了过来。

他在车里，天已经黑了。

巴恩斯从没有哪一次醒来这么难受的。他把手伸进领子里，握着那根狗牌的链子——这个动作他这些日子里做了无数遍，但最后都选择松开了手——但这回他没有，他还在这个梦的余韵里大口喘息，头晕脑胀。他的手指还紧紧攥着链子。

额头上还冒着冷汗，巴恩斯觉得闷热，但腹部一片冰冷，感到恶心。车里没人，车后座上摆着老爹的平板电脑，空气里弥漫着他的古龙水的味道。巴恩斯直起身子，看到车子已经不在他睡着时停着的地方了。这里大概里赫瓦贾的夜店大约一个街口左右。

巴恩斯把目光投到自己身边的空位——之前老爹坐着的地方。

老爹的话还在他耳边回荡。

握着链子的手指抓紧了。巴恩斯的目光没有焦距，他只是空洞地看着车子里的某一个漆黑的角落。

他扯断了链子，把卸下来的狗牌塞进了外套口袋，坐直了，伸手打开了车门，迈了出去。脚踏实地的感觉是这么的好。巴恩斯撑着车门站了出来，仰起头呼吸港口区夜晚的空气，靠在了车边。

几个月以来，他头一次觉得如此的自由和放松。


	14. Chapter 14

要说起来，大熊是所有人里最早认识老爹的。当时老爹还不叫老爹，他叫27号，大熊还不叫大熊，他叫3号。3号和27号被招进特种部队训练营的时候，教官把他俩分到一组，只因为27号在一堆膀大腰圆的肌肉男中显得灵活瘦小些，看上去像是个受人欺负的好苗子。——教官想看笑料，所以3号和27号被分到一间营房。

27号知道抱团的重要性，他跟3号一起吃喝拉撒睡训练，进训练营的第二天夜里就拉扯着3号跟15号，半夜往12号的床铺上泼了一大盆冷水。在12号的惊叫和营房忽然亮起的灯光里，27号笑得痛快至极，接下来的十分钟里他跟12号揍成一团。当教官把他们四个叫到外面，问情况的时候，12号痛快地如实说了经过，15号承认了错误并保证以后不会再犯，27号花言巧语了一番，最后在扭曲事实未果之后，大包大揽地承认了这都是他一个人的主意，并一脸无所谓地回答了教官对他的最后一个问题。

“因为好玩，长官。”27号把脖子挺得直直的。3号意识到这家伙就是个欺负人的家伙，天生的欺凌者，欺压弱小就是他的兴趣爱好。而且现在27号一身水，只穿了条裤子和背心，3号意识到他不是瘦小，妈的，这人体脂率低得吓人，全身上下全是肌肉，他就是个灵巧的杀人机器，不管不顾的那种。

“你呢？3号？”教官转向3号，“道个歉，就当这事没发生过。”

“不，长官。”3号回答，因为他的确半点不为12号感到抱歉。这是训练顶尖士兵的地方，不是什么搞心机和权力斗争的奶油小子到处炫耀自己圣西尔毕业生的滑稽舞台。而且12号甚至还打不过27号，啧，看看他那鼻子，要不是27号收了手，他能把12号屎都给揍出来。

“我领罚，长官。”3号在其他所有人的注视下这么说。

第二天所有人都在进行室内的知识培训的时候，27号和3号就带着一脸的伤在外头负重进行野外拉练，从营地跑到山的那边，到副营地报道，再跑回来，一天之内完成，凌晨前没报道归队就当逃兵处理，卷铺盖滚蛋，凌晨前回来的话，就一切照旧，但接下来三天都没有饭吃。

他们俩在野外抓了兔子，运气不错，还挖了一些茎块，简单处理了一下，尽量多地都放进了包里。那天下午三点多的时候他们到了副营地，27号还借着上厕所的机会，偷了一盒牛肉罐头回来。晚上他们回去的时候路不大好走，下了一阵小雨，地上很泥泞，但他俩还是赶上了。在靠近营地的地方27号叫他停下歇歇，因为时间上还有两个钟头，如果现在回去，运气不好还会赶上营地里的深夜紧急特训。

3号抓了条蛇，他俩坐在篝火旁边把它烤来吃了，又等着牛肉罐头加热完毕。在这时3号问了27号一个困扰了他相当久的问题。

“你可不是喜欢守规矩的人，”3号说，“你干嘛来当兵？”

"我喜欢揍人，"27号回答。"这里就是教你怎么揍人的地方。"

"杀人。"3号纠正道。

"更好了。"27号舔着嘴。

"比尔。"3号说，向他伸出了手。

27号没半分犹豫，把撬开牛肉罐头的博格刀换到左手，伸手跟他握了握。

"弗兰克。"他说。

特训持续了三个月。15号没撑下来，12号倒是撑下来了，并且在接下来的两年里成为他们可以相互依仗的队友。他们出任务的时候没有队伍编号，不清楚自己是为美利坚的具体哪个部门卖命，只是领了任务，坐上飞机，穿着全套的装备，把脸都挡在头盔下，去阿富汗，伊拉克，非洲，欧洲，哥伦比亚，太平洋小国。他们只有回到基地的时候才允许卸下装备，每次任务都不久，任务除了杀人之外也有各种奇奇怪怪的，他们根据命令去跟各式各样的组织合作，回收一些他们没人能懂的神奇玩意，封锁并清空某个他们从来不知道存在的秘密收容基地（情报不足，他们折损了不少人，而且到最后他们也不知道他们面对的是什么），跟CIA合作的那段时间最让人摸不着头脑，身处国内，却从来没法理解自己在做什么。有一阵子他们通过上头给他们的数字去干掉一些还没犯下罪行的炸弹狂魔，有一阵子他们去保护哥伦比亚本地的大毒枭不被匿名的义务警察刺杀。【注1】

12号人脉很广，他叫巴蒂斯特，在每个任务空闲期的时候，比尔给在别的部队服役的女朋友写信，弗兰克给跟人煲电话粥，巴蒂斯特就躺在床上跟自己其他那些熟人们发信息聊天。这大脑浅薄的家伙心里藏不住事，知道什么秘闻总是迫不及待地分享给其他人，每次都以"操，你们不会相信的"开头。比尔总觉得他有朝一日会沦落到军事法庭上去，罪名是嘴巴漏风。

巴蒂斯特给他们灌输了"操，你们不会相信的，外星人存在"以及"操，你们不会相信的，北欧神话是真的"等念头之后，有一回实在对他们的无动于衷感到愤慨。

"周围在发生那么多事情啊，"他扔了手机，"你们那脑袋里都装的什么？啊？你们到底在关心什么？"

比尔从信纸上抬起头来，想了一会儿，"……我女朋友。"

弗兰克正挂上电话，抹了把脸。"变有钱。"他回答。

比尔因为成功把巴蒂斯特噎到骂粗话而跟弗兰克击掌称快，但他没想到，弗兰克是认真的。弗兰克向来做什么都很认真，超乎常人，这是比尔后来才发现的。

他们部队在第二年秋天的两场秋雨过后被解散了。上头派了三拨人，对他们进行白名单计划，但都没成功。他们小队一共才十二个人，死的死逃的逃，巴蒂斯特就死在第三波清除计划里，弗兰克和比尔逃了，他俩是唯二逃出来的人，这还是借了比尔的光——他女朋友给他们通风报信，最后他们三个一起顶上了叛国罪，成了国际逃犯，一路逃到南美，再也不回美利坚一步。巴蒂斯特的葬礼上据说他们给他棺材上铺了美国国旗，还给了他一个为国捐躯的光辉头衔，把大把的抚恤金和一个紫心勋章给了他的移民父母。但对弗兰克和比尔来说，美利坚想让他们死，那美利坚就可以吃屎了。他俩喝酒，咒骂每个在任务中遇到过的操蛋长官，咒骂美利坚。

在他们三个坐船前往巴西的那天晚上，在昏暗潮湿的货仓底，比尔给雅典娜包扎着腿上的伤口，弗兰克坐在旁边，语气不咸不淡地告诉了他们自己之前一直在给谁打电话。就是那时候，比尔才知道，弗兰克有个女友不算，还有个儿子，在他女友因为毒品被关进号子之后，儿子在机构里滞留了一段日子之后，被送进了寄养家庭。因为弗兰克本人没有任何亲朋好友，又不会为了一个他这辈子只见过三回的崽子离开军队。

“真的？”雅典娜当时对他瞠目结舌。

弗兰克只是耸肩，“那孩子又不是我的，算她受孕时间的话，我他妈还在两个州外操脱衣舞娘。她只是送过来要我掏钱养。”

“那你还是掏钱。”比尔说。

“说得好像我在军队里有地方花。”弗兰克这么回答。“不过现在那都没用了，反正我们回不去了。”

这一年年末，他们三个受雇于某个巴西本地的街头黑帮，在这个最开始雇佣他们的黑帮头子在帮派内斗中被干掉之后，他们又进了一个更大的黑帮。一个半月后弗兰克撺掇着几个亲近他们的家伙，玩了套黑吃黑，把帮派给端了，自己接了手，并且在短短一周后就迅速感觉厌烦，卷了所有的武器和现金，带着亲信跑去了萨尔瓦多。他们在圣萨尔瓦多滞留了几个月，沉浸在整日整夜的枪响和像垃圾一样被丢在路边的尸体里，在杀戮和放纵中度过了一个疯狂的夏天。秋天刚开始的时候，弗兰克又一次地感到厌烦，撒手不干。比尔觉得弗兰克就像一个年近四十却仍然找不到人生目标的孩子，凭着他那聪明的脑子、顶尖的身手和时不时的好运气，整个世界都是他的游乐场，只要他想，他能玩好每个项目，但他从来不知道什么时候收手，每次都是等到趣味本身化成恶兽转头咬他一口才陡然惊醒。加之弗兰克又缺乏为进一步发展而忍受眼下痛苦的耐心，比尔在他身上看不到稳定下来的那一天。

但其他人远远不像比尔熟悉弗兰克那样了解他。弗兰克身上好像有光，他身上那层时不时透露出来的令人畏惧的凉薄无情都掩盖不了。他的小聪明和敏锐的观察能力让他总能轻易地迅速抓取人心，他知道什么时候示弱，什么时候又要凶恶——越来越多的人拜服在他的个人魅力下，对他的肤浅和茫然都视而不见。他们辗转去了圣安娜——又是一个贫穷的城市——在那里落脚。此时弗兰克的跟随者已经达到二十多人，有男有女，各个肤色，各种履历，他们组成了一个怪异的小团体，互相给彼此起外号，把它当成新身份一样称呼。弗兰克做事认真，他视这些人为自己的财富，每一个都认真照顾。这是弗兰克认真做的最久的一件事了，他的态度给了他足够的报偿：在一次聚会上的玩笑后，他成了所有人的老爹。

在那次聚会的后半夜，比尔在顶楼的露台上找到了独自一个人抽烟的弗兰克。后者正撑着露台边缘呕吐，等他吐完了，他眼里又是比尔现在已经很熟悉了的那种迷茫。

比尔听他说了接近一个小时的废话。都是些平时的弗兰克绝对不会说的玩意，比如他最害怕的不是小丑或者弗莱迪，而是站在高台上歌颂信仰和美德的道德宣讲员，以及中学时代的化学老师。比如他其实男女不忌，昨天还在巷子里操了一个最多十六岁的男妓，把那男孩弄射了两回，自己完全没射，最后看他哭得实在太惨，没了心情，塞了几张钞票就走了。比如他其实每天夜里做梦都梦到巴蒂斯特的死状，有的时候死掉的巴蒂斯特还和他说话，都是以“操，你们不会相信的”开头的垃圾内容。

最后老爹跟比尔说，他想弄个佣兵团。

“你有什么新计划没有？”他问比尔，这个现在在大家伙嘴里被称为大熊的家伙。

比尔又困又冷，觉得整个世界在老爹的这些乱七八糟的自白里显得冷酷无情又毫无意义。大熊只想回房间里抱着雅典娜的腰，跟她抱怨自己有多累，此时闻言摸了摸下巴。

“我要留一把大胡子。”比尔说。

他们这倒霉的佣兵团就在那个摊着呕吐物的露台被敲定了真身，自那时起，老爹的身份在这一帮游手好闲的家伙中央彻底明确了下来。这群家伙追着他跑遍了大半个拉丁美洲，这时自然也要从一而终，无怨无悔地跟着他跑遍剩下的大半个地球。老爹和他那刁钻消极的处世哲学是他们的粮票，心理毒品，精神导师，摩西和弥赛亚，一旦接触，很难戒断。 

但雇佣兵可不是什么在花园浇花翻土的轻松活计。他们又招收过一批人，但这些第一批的核心骨干的伤亡到底还是在所难免。那是佣兵团成立后的第五个月，死的人是琼道尔格，一个总一边自称是LDS一边跟他们一起杀人放火的年轻人。老爹听到消息后愣了一下，只是在大熊他们的注视下下令继续清扫基地，完成雇主交给他们的任务，大熊为他的冷漠感到放心，一方面又有些忿忿不平。当天任务回程的时候，他跟雅典娜坐一台车，找了个没人的时候，大熊跟雅典娜说了这事。“我觉得他什么都不在乎。”大熊当时闷声说，鼻子里因为血的干涸凝块和越野车轮卷起的尘土里酸涩难忍。“你有没有想过，如果死的是我们，甚至他自己，他又会怎么样？他会在乎吗？”【注2】

“你想叫他怎么样呢？”雅典娜平心静气地说。他们处在车队的中段，被后面的车辆赶着，得小心保持跟上。雅典娜是负责开车的那个，她聚精会神，而且她向来懒得理大熊那偶尔忽然变得奇怪的小心思。

大熊摸着鼻子，他不知道。他不是那个被道尔格爹地爹地的叫的领头人，他也不是在负责一切的头儿。“至少做些什么？”最后他放弃了，说了句最没价值的话。

但他的甜心雅典娜懂了。她向来比大熊自己都更清楚他脑子里在想什么。雅典娜腾出一只手来把车前部的开门打开，在里面翻了很久，最后在两把手枪，一个信号弹和一包烟底下，掏出一包纸巾，在一路颠簸中把它塞进了大熊手里。大熊声音很响地弄鼻子的时候，雅典娜都沉默不语，最后大熊都以为这对话已经到此为止的时候，她反而开了口。

“他停不下来了。”雅典娜说，“但我觉得你需要找机会跟他谈谈。”

大熊当时似懂非懂，不过雅典娜的建议他向来从善如流，当天晚上，他拿着两瓶啤酒去老爹的房间敲门。弗兰克把他让了进来，而大熊站在他房间里，却发现这里倒完全没有一副正在伤感的男人的房间该有的样子：这里该死的整洁，浴室和除了床以外的其他地方好像根本就没动过，而床上铺满了图纸、平板电脑、蓝图和计划书。老爹没催促他讲话，只是把自己又一次丢到床上，拿起那个平板，在蓝牙耳机里跟某个雇主联系。

比尔站在房间中央，床上既没有他坐的地方，椅子上也被堆满了枪弹，他手里的啤酒瓶在变温，正一滴滴地往地上淌水。大熊低头看了一会儿，走过去把它们放在了窗台上，然后接下来的二十分钟里，他就靠在窗边，等着老爹结束电话。有一部分的他也觉得老爹在试图用这种手段来委婉地表达不想谈话的意愿，有一部分的他对此毫不在意，想着有本事这家伙就打一晚上的电话。

大熊靠在窗边在那里踌躇满志，心里都是怨气，打定了主意要跟他死磕到底。结果这二十分钟里他除了生气以外脑子里一片空白，到最后弗兰克终于摘掉了耳机，站在床边上翻着白眼，对他说“所以——干嘛？”的时候，大熊突然发现自己把原本想说的都忘了。

他没办法，在一片令人尴尬的寂静中，问出了困扰他相当久的那个问题，并在问完之后立即觉得自己是个巴蒂斯特式的蠢货，而且感觉无比的疲惫。

“你到底想要什么，头儿？”大熊傻乎乎的声音回荡在房间里。

出乎他意料的，弗兰克连试图遮掩的犹豫和沉默都没有，几乎算是爽快地回答道，“我一点头绪都没有。”

“你还记得巴蒂斯特那回吗？”

“我还是想要钱，比尔，”弗兰克说，“但这是……我不知道，我们所有人都得要钱，这些家伙都是要钱的。我除了给他们钱还能做什么？”

比尔想着当初在丛林间跟他一起烤蛇的那个27号，那个说自己喜欢揍人而且杀人更好的聪明家伙。

“你早就不想干了，只是停不下来。”比尔说。

“你女朋友说的？”

“对。”

“操。”老爹干巴巴地说，“——我除了这个还能做什么？车轮滚滚向前，朋友，车轮滚滚向前，除了这个我们还他妈能做什么？”

“我不知道，或许找个地方安定下来。”大熊回答。“愿意的话开个健身房什么的，我们现在有的钱够普通人花一辈子了。”

老爹直视他的眼睛，“你有了雅典娜了，你当然这么说。你觉得雅典娜会同意吗？找个小城跟你过隐居的小日子？”

大熊想了想，被心中的答案伤到了。他知道自己早晚得向雅典娜问这个问题，但现在还不是时候。他们还需要一个合适的时机才行。他忧郁地转过身去拿窗台上放着的啤酒，在老爹的要求下把另一瓶也抛给了他。啤酒已经变温了，大熊用桌角把它撬开之后喝了一口，仅仅是觉得糟糕，味道，温度，存在的场合，他们身处的世界的位置。都糟透了。

“操。”大熊说。

老爹满意地赞同道，“操。”

在这之后，他们又浑浑噩噩地过了五年，忙着赚钱，杀人，开枪。老爹的声誉可不怎么样，他的履历表上时不时的总有黑吃黑的事发生，但他们很厉害，在工作方面无可指摘，只是总被这名声耽误，排名并不拔尖，也接不到油水太多的活儿。时不时会有人死，但新血加入的速度更快。大熊在这五年里断过一次腿，被人捅过一刀，其余还真没受过别的伤了。欢迎来到21世纪，这是热兵器时代，你要么毫发无损，要么就脑壳炸裂一命呜呼。这个时候大熊已经适应了雇佣兵的生活方式，在有任务的时候可以轻松地应对，在没有任务的时候游手好闲，因为坐吃山空而日渐烦躁，直到下一个任务的出现才开始好转。

他跟老爹没过去那么亲近了，毕竟现在相当多的人都整日围着弗兰克转，而且生活开始寡淡起来，没那么多伤春悲秋的情绪起伏了。过自己四十岁生日的那天，大熊早上醒来，意识到自己今天起四十了，而且已经有好几年没再梦到过美利坚或者巴蒂斯特了。

——而且这五年来大熊从来没见过在老爹身边有谁留下过。你懂的，就是"伴儿"那种类型的。倒是有过几个：一个叫丽贝卡的曼彻斯特姑娘，他们在伦敦干活的时候老爹带回来的，说自己是艺术系的大学生，在老爹的摩托后座上时会抓着他的夹克发出尖声大笑，而弗兰克会在引擎轰鸣声中听着这笑声跟着微笑。丽贝卡跟他们胡混了两个半星期，跟弗兰克形影不离，结果等他们离开伦敦的时候弗兰克电话都没给她留，大熊问起来，还被弗兰克用看傻子一样的目光看着，被告知丽贝卡还他妈在读高中，而且丽贝卡也不是她的真名。"又不是说我们真的能带她走。"弗兰克当时说。还有一个让大熊印象比较深的，记得住名字的是个叫卡兰的高大男人，有着黑色头发和深情又凶狠的眼神，和他们一起干了一段时间，是老爹在以色列捡到的人才。大熊还记得弗兰克那段日子跟卡兰形影不离的样子，还有他跟别人谈起这家伙时的语气。他们住一个房间，有两次大熊撞见他俩在走廊里接吻，但明眼人都看得清这玩意不会长久，卡兰是匹孤狼，他不跟除了老爹以外的任何人有交流。果然，一个月后他就在一个清晨消失，没有人再见过他。

卡兰消失的那天晚上，大熊在雅典娜的敦促下，时隔多年又敲了弗兰克的房门。门没锁，大熊不想知道他在给谁留门，因为这念头太可悲了，尤其是对弗兰克这样的人来说。"你还好吗？"站在厕所门外，大熊问他。老爹在里面正抱着马桶呕吐，他喝了太多酒，几近醉死，整个房间都弥漫着一股酸臭味儿。

他倒不是多关心，只是外头的其他人根据这个打了赌，老爹自己还参与了呢。弗兰克押了自己还能跟卡兰互相搞屁股搞到第二年四月，怎么说也能等到这一票做完，他们离开这个大陆再说。大熊就保守很多，他赌的是没到圣诞节他俩就得吹。果然，保守点总没错。"他还会回来吗？"大熊问。老爹没说话，还跪在马桶前准备下一波的狂吐，但他抽空从裤子口袋里掏出了看样子早已准备好五百块，摆着手把那皱皱巴巴的几张票子递给了大熊。

当然除了这两个之外还有好多，这是个高危职业，压力需要宣泄，精神需要依托，而且弗兰克也从来不是会缺伴儿的人。只不过剩下那些大熊都没记住，实际上后来他都懒得数。他总隐隐觉得弗兰克有种要孤独终老的预感，至少按这样子发展下去，如果他能做到终老的话。

所以奇迹般的巴恩斯开始跟老爹一个房间睡的时候，大熊立即就明白了。"他俩是那个。"比尔对雅典娜说，给她比了个手势。雅典娜当时刚从老爹的房间回来，把巴恩斯要跟他一起睡的消息告诉了大熊。大熊盘算着这一回弗兰克又能保持兴趣多久，几乎没听见雅典娜说的话。

"什么？"他问。

雅典娜躺在床上翻着平板，在国际刑警的资料库里检索。"我说，你不觉得这名字好像在哪儿听过吗？詹姆斯，巴恩斯？"她扭头看向大熊，翻着眼睛，"就是……我不知道。有些词，你知道自己肯定听过，但是你不记得？你只是熟悉？"

"或许吧，这是常用名。很多人叫这个。"大熊回答。

雅典娜咕哝了两句她的家乡话。

大熊又问，"而且你敢肯定这是真名？"

"总归比什么都不知道要好。"

他们谁也不知道丽贝卡和卡兰呢，但弗兰克现在还不是好好的。大熊想。但他把这话说了之后，雅典娜只是摇头。"这个有哪里不一样。"

大熊当初还不明白。他见证了弗兰克最内容丰富的这段的人生，差不多十年出头的光景，他相当了解弗兰克了。他们一起见过了太多，尤其是在最早那三年，为国家工作的那段光景下，很多东西大熊现在也没法解释，说出去别人也不会相信——他试着分享过，但连雅典娜都觉得是他当初看错了或是弄混了梦境和现实。大熊知道自己是心思迟钝的那种人，他觉得这是优点，因为那些没法用语言形容的怪异、恐怖和奇迹对一个稍稍敏感些的聪明人能造成的影响绝对是毁灭性的。但你看，弗兰克撑下来了，有点小毛病，没问题，人无完人，但就凭他还没发疯，而且还能在派对上咧嘴笑而且讲黄段子，这人就还是大熊当初认识的那个在副营地走出来之后，带着狡黠笑容给他看藏在袖子里的牛肉罐头的27号。——他觉得弗兰克是那种一级棒的人了。好人，绝对不是，在你出色到一定程度之后，势必就会脱离好人的范畴。但是，棒，绝对的。

出于对弗兰克的这种看法，大熊一直坚持认为弗兰克注定形影单只。他从没想过能在任何人身上见到弗兰克身上的这种……简直没道理的迷茫和韧性。这种迷茫让全世界都成为弗兰克生命中的过客，而这股韧性会让弗兰克即使孤身一人也能活得好好的。没有哪条律法规定每人都要感受完整，残缺着也可以享受一辈子的孤独人生，绝大多数人和几乎所有拔尖的家伙一辈子都是这么过来的。

“所以你觉得詹姆斯也会走吗？”

从赫瓦贾的仓库里出来，开车前往赫瓦贾的老窝，路上，大熊试着跟雅典娜解释了一下。雅典娜还因为之前被老爹训了而闷闷不乐，甚至有点为巴恩斯感到不平，正坐在副驾驶上感到委屈，闻言这么反问，“——所以你是因为觉得詹姆斯也早晚会走，所以觉得他这么干无所谓吗？”

如果说这十几年大熊学到了什么，那就是别跟气头上的女朋友讲道理。她问的永远不是她真正想听的。比尔攥着方向盘，仔细地想了想。

“对。不对——不全对。”大熊最后说，跟着车队一起在这个街口停下了车子。他们到了。“我觉得，詹姆斯迟早要走，而他说那些话早晚捅他自己一刀。”

雅典娜下了车，隔着辆车子，困惑地看着他。“你把我搞糊涂了，你什么意思？”

大熊已经实在不知道怎么解释，他已经把这件事反反复复用各种说法跟雅典娜讲了一路，把他怎么认识的弗兰克，以及弗兰克近十年来的人生都跟她重温了一下，试图让雅典娜真正明白弗兰克是个什么样的人，但她好像就是永远都抓不到他说的点。比尔不是善于言辞的人，他放弃了。最后，从车后座抄起霰弹枪，向指挥行动的老爹远远走过去的时候，他慢吞吞地用一句话做了总结。

“我只希望他这回别喝那么多了。”

大熊说。

【注1】作者玩梗。排除更为机密的任务，比较明确提到的，他们部队与之合作过的组织有：保护伞公司，SCP收容机构，北极光计划（POI）。最后一句是电影致命黑兰的情节。

【注2】LDS: 摩门教徒。


	15. Chapter 15

冬兵没费多大力气就找到了之前那家杂货店入口——整条街都被老爹的人封锁了，这些亡命徒抱着步枪在街上三五成群地抽烟闲谈，见到巴恩斯之后跟他点头致意，这让他有那么几秒钟回忆起了自己还在咆哮突击队的时候。巴恩斯在人群间慢慢走过，感觉自己重新回到了二战时期：大佬的小弟，被所有人认识。

他叫出每一个他知道的名字，挨个回应他们的问候，但没在里面见到雅典娜和大熊，更别说老爹。哈里斯给他指了一下方向。“他们还在底下，”他告诉巴恩斯，“应该差不多了，但还没结束。”

于是冬兵又去了通往夜店的杂货店。店里已经被砸了个稀巴烂，柜台后露出半具尸体，暗门开着，店里守着三个人，一样抱着枪，冬兵认识其中的一个叫约瑟夫的。“他还在下面。”见到冬兵后，他们告诉他。

“我能下去吗？”巴恩斯问道。

他们讨论了几句，觉得下面应当已经结束了，好像没多大问题。他们在这里不是防着自己人的，而且詹姆斯又不是小孩子了，在这里的没有人是蠢货，都知道什么能做什么不能，于是他们点了点头。“成。小心点儿，场面不大好看，他们应该已经推进到最里面的包房了，不过还是小心流弹，那头肥猪手底下有不少家伙，之前打得可凶了。”约瑟夫对他说，“你带着家伙了吧？我们大体已经控制了，但你带家伙了吧？”

巴恩斯没有带枪，他几乎快要对开枪杀人产生生理性的厌恶了，但他点了点头。“带了。”

约瑟夫转身让开了通道，走回去继续跟剩下那两个人讨论今晚宵夜吃什么。巴恩斯一个人走了下去。还在通道里他就听到了地下深处传来的枪响，零星的大口径手枪和短促的乌兹点射。路过第一具尸体的时候他抬腿从旁边绕过，手扶上了旁边的墙壁，右手指腹下感受到了水泥墙面上留下的一连串弹孔的痕迹。台阶上越来越多地铺满了碎玻璃，黄澄澄的弹壳在那上面滚来滚去，巴恩斯的靴子底下每走一步就传来令人齿冷的嘎吱声。

这里很黑。无论赫瓦贾在自己的老巢上花了多少精力，肯定没投多少钱在照明设备上。正常照明的那几盏灯管很多都被枪战波及，只有应急灯偶尔还闪动一下。可视范围相当小，很多区域完全就是一片漆黑，但冬兵被血清强化过的视力还是让他顺利地绕过了无数倒在他前进道路上的障碍物，毕竟有很多不知名的玩意还在燃烧，也不算太差。

他慢慢地继续向里深入，场景渐渐变得可怖起来。最稳定的光源竟然是舞池一侧现在已经被打得支离破碎的吧台，还有两条仅剩的紫色灯管执着地照亮附近翻到的吧台凳和撒落一地的玻璃杯与酒瓶碎片，酒液和血一道在地砖上漫过瓷砖碎砾和僵硬的手指。在紫色灯光的照射下一切颜色都失了真，那些已经被打烂、海绵内衬都翻了出来的深红色皮革卡座都显示出一种诡异的色彩来。

巴恩斯在原来是舞池中央的地方站住了，他原本轻松的好心情都被满鼻子的各式刺鼻味道淹没了。枪火的味道，血，人体死去后的恶臭，酒味，烟尘，排泄物，劣质香水。这里闻起来就是一场枪战和屠杀。他能清晰地分辨出地上的尸体基本上都是本地人，青壮男子居多，有的身上还挂着武器，但在雇佣兵向前推进的时候，肯定都按老爹教给他们的惯例挨个处理过了——每一个人的头部都有近距离枪伤，是老爹的风格，不留活口。冬兵沉默了，他蹲下身，抓着一具尸体的肩膀，把它翻过来，仔细检查了一遍，但又不知道自己想证明什么。当他站起来的时候的右手上沾了很多血和地上的水渍，冬兵垂下手，把手掌在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭。这里热得要死，好像随时会燃烧起来一样，空气都不是很足了。冬兵觉得可能是排气扇不工作了，在枪战的时候把排风系统哪儿搞坏了之类的，否则没法解释他为什么感到这么喘不过来气。

远处传来的两声枪响救了他，冬兵从那种恶心的晕眩感里挣脱开来，抬起头看向枪声传来的方向。那是最里面的包房，开着门，还有几个身影在门口晃动。那里面的灯光看来是好的，从门里传出来的灯光铺在这一片混乱的夜店地板上，拉成一条窄窄的线。

巴恩斯翻过重重的障碍物，那些尸体和桌椅，绕过钢管舞的舞台，走近了那里。

门口站着的人他一个都不认识，但他们都认识他，冲巴恩斯点头。战斗一定已经彻底结束了，他们很悠闲地抱着枪，低头搜索着地上的每具尸体，时不时冲地上躺着的人的脑壳来上几枪。没人拦着巴恩斯，只是因为他没带任何武器的样子多看了他几眼。门里传来对话声，巴恩斯向包房走去。

赫瓦贾显然很激动。他就站在他那张巨大无比的桌子后头，好像桌上那堆得像小山一样的一包包的海洛因能帮他阻挡住他面前的五个人一样。冬兵在门口看见了几个倒在地上的保镖，有两个人抱着步枪翻弄他们的尸体，大熊和雅典娜站在门口，老爹站在最里头，手里转着一把手枪，好像对眼前的场景相当满意，正自得其乐。赫瓦贾在愤怒地尖叫着什么，有质问有利诱，但老爹只是在那里转着枪，他的回复声音不大，在零星的枪响里都被埋过去了，巴恩斯没法太听清，倒是赫瓦贾的声音一直都很尖很响，他应当是也知道自己已经大难临头，话说一句少一句，不如每句都用喊的。

“这到底都是为了什么？弗兰克？跟钱过不去？啊？”这是巴恩斯听到的第一句赫瓦贾的声音，他顿了顿，走进了房间。雅典娜看到了他，迟疑地冲他抬了抬下巴，算是打了招呼，然后她回头看了看老爹的背影，没做任何表示，如同已经根本没法看他俩共处一室一样，仰头翻了个大大的白眼，然后耸耸肩走了出去。大熊看了巴恩斯一眼，然后继续抬头专注地研究赫瓦贾挂在门边的那几幅风景画。

老爹说了些什么，巴恩斯没听见。但那已经不重要了，赫瓦贾就在此时终于看到了这个走进来的人影。

他那肥硕而油腻的大脸红得简直泛紫，豆大的汗珠密密麻麻地铺在扁平的额头上，颊肉因为嘴唇的开合而抖动，然而其实半个音都没发出来，这狼狈至极的胖子就只是把眼珠瞪得浑圆，五官都绞拧在了一起，他把嘴张到最大用来喘息，胸脯死命往前挺着，下巴和脖子都淹没在肥肉里。赫瓦贾伸出一只手哆嗦着指着老爹背后，指着门口，指着走进来的巴恩斯，他的神情在短短两秒钟里变换了四五次，在极端的疯狂里，有那么一瞬他仿佛突然了解了一切的前因后果，了然和恐惧一并刷过他的全身。没人理解赫瓦贾阿伊奇，这个黑帮大佬在这时眼中的景象是什么样的。他桌上堆着小山一样的毒品，他放在桌下的手里攥着一颗一直没有胆量扔出去的手雷，他墙后的保险柜里满是大把大把的金块与现金，他的罪恶和欲望此时此刻都和他自己手下人的罪恶和欲望混在一起，在这小小的包间外，流淌在整个支离破碎的夜店地面上，在外人看来，无非就是酒，血，像钻石一样的碎玻璃，和人类腥臭的排泄物而已。——赫瓦贾理应是见过大世面的人，但此时此刻，他那嗓子里发出了一声几乎不像是出自人类的尖叫，绝望和恐惧把他的声音扭曲了，让见惯了怪物的老爹都吓了一跳，转过头去顺着他手指的方向看去，他看到了巴恩斯。

巴恩斯好像被赫瓦贾的惨状掐住了喉咙，他面无表情，但站在了原地，没有再向前一步。“这什么他妈——”老爹开口，但他的话被打断了。“所以这就是了！——哈！哈哈！这就是——哈哈哈！为什么了！”赫瓦贾凄厉的尖叫在他们背后响起。老爹看不到，但巴恩斯正一瞬不瞬地盯着赫瓦贾，所以他一点细节都没错过：赫瓦贾崩溃了，他一头扑进桌上的海洛因小山里，好像毒瘾发作那样浑身抽搐，但下一秒他就试图撑起自己，挥舞着双臂如同溺水之人试图翻上海面，那些塑料小包像砖块一样纷纷落下，赫瓦贾撞了桌子一下，连那桌子那样的庞然大物也在这下撞击中发出了一声巨响。这肥硕的恶人高举双手，他那油腻而扭曲的脸上泛着油光和血色，疯狂和绝望的趋势下他嘴里混乱地滚出了几串母语的句子，在这房间里的人没一个能听懂。大熊在发现他手里东西的同时就开了枪，但他的枪法不是专长，如果开枪的是巴恩斯或者老爹，至少能确保打折他握着那颗手雷的手腕，但没有，子弹纷纷击中赫瓦贾的前胸，后者又一次扑倒在桌子上，如同一只巨兽终于被长枪钉住胸膛。

老爹这时已经回过身去重新盯着赫瓦贾和他的桌子，他拔出了手枪，而大熊在他们背后只来得及大声警告了半句，“后——”

不用他喊，老爹也发现了。他的第一反应是瞪圆了眼睛，因为从没想到赫瓦贾能这么有种，这震惊拖累了他大概一秒左右，巴恩斯冲上去右手抓住了他背后的衣服狠狠地将他向自己扯来，他们身后的大熊用手扒着门冲出包间门口，包间里另外一个站在角落的雇佣兵向门口冲来但是他离得太远，明显来不及。

——这一切都是发生在一瞬间的事。这一瞬间，濒临死亡的赫瓦贾抬起头，他嘴里往外涌着血，扑在他的毒品亚特兰蒂斯上，撑起双臂，双眼死死盯着巴恩斯。怨愤和恶毒全部都融进了他死前所说的这最后两个字里，好像一条毒蛇，从血浆和死亡，从一切丑陋与罪恶里游出来，光是让人听了就战栗不止，仿佛地狱恶鬼。

“——冬兵！冬……兵！”

赫瓦贾说了这个，然后拉开了手雷上的拉环，呼出了这辈子最后一口气，重重地倒在了那张桌子上。他肥硕的胳膊从桌子边缘滑落，手指松开，那颗他攥了二十多分钟的小宝贝向地面坠落而去。

弗兰克什么都不知道，他只看着那小玩意往下掉着，然后一股怪力猛地将他拉向身后，巴恩斯拽着他跌倒在地，整个人扑在他身上，铁手臂护着两人的头，另一只手死死地把他扣在怀里。

然后就是爆炸和一片漆黑。

它炸了。它真的炸了。

弗兰克肯定晕过去了几秒，或者更久，他不清楚。他勉强恢复意识的时候，完全不知道自己在哪里，不记得发生了什么，只觉得炙烤和窒息。大叫出声之后他没有听见自己的声音，只有强烈的耳鸣，弗兰克在这尖锐的嗡鸣声中试着挣扎了一下，然后意识到压在他身上的不是钢筋水泥，是一个人。操。操。巴恩斯。记忆瞬间涌回老爹还在尖叫的大脑，他身上的是巴恩斯。巴恩斯左边领口的拉链紧紧地压在他脸颊上，老爹推了他几下，都没有推动，愣了一小会儿，觉得巴恩斯可能死了。

他真的很可能已经死了。现在，有关手雷那部分的记忆也回到了老爹脑子里，花了一万年那么久，老爹终于听见了自己的声音，"操——詹姆斯！"他在一遍遍重复，"詹姆斯！詹姆斯！"好像能有什么回应似的。老爹咬着牙，拼尽全力地推他的肩膀。没有反应。"詹姆斯！"操。操。不要。不要。不要。

两只手从上方拽动了巴恩斯的身体。大熊，还有其他几个灰头土脸的队员，他们因为在门外所以免遭一劫，雅典娜也在，他们联手拽着冬兵，试着把老爹从他身下拉出来。

他们不在原来的包厢里了，大概在离门口七八米外的地方，老爹向那边看去，看到包厢里正对着门口就是那张大桌原来的位置，正燃烧着熊熊大火，爆炸的气浪把他们直接推到的这里，冬兵趴在原地，他的肩背上都着着火。到处都是烟尘，老爹没法呼吸，他死死盯着巴恩斯埋在玻璃和瓷砖碎片里的脑袋，感觉过了一亿年。

还好，他的好运气还眷顾他。还没等雅典娜他们彻底把他拉出来，巴恩斯就动了。先是他的左手臂，撑起自己，然后是其他的部分，轻轻摇晃了一下脑袋，侧过身，从老爹身上翻了下来。在他们所有人都注视下，巴恩斯摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

巴恩斯动作慢的很。在老爹的视线里，他站在一片升腾的烟雾里，肩披火焰，如同身处地狱。

他垂着头，没人看得清他的脸，脏乱的头发里都是碎屑和血块。他直起身子，在一阵清晰的机械运作声响中，他的左手抬起来，直接扯烂了身上破烂的、正燃烧着火苗的皮夹克外套，丢在了地上。巴恩斯里面穿的是一件单薄的宽松套头衬衣，现在它左侧手臂的范围跟那外套一样全都被烧得千疮百孔，巴恩斯拍了好几下才把上面的火星也都拍熄。衬衣其他部分都还算完整，巴恩斯低下头看了一下左侧腰腹，那里有一些伤口，正慢慢流血，左腿可能要一瘸一拐一阵，倒没有骨折，只是一点穿刺伤和烧伤。他长呼了一口气，调整了一下呼吸，而对老爹来说，时间这才恢复了流动。

大熊他们拉扯着老爹站了起来，后者直接跌跌撞撞地扑到巴恩斯面前，伸手去看他身侧的伤，架起巴恩斯的右手，扯着他往外走。

雅典娜他们都跟在后面，而通道口约瑟夫他们几个人的身影也出现了。

"靠！怎么了，头儿？发生什么了？"约瑟夫跑过来，帮着他们也架起了另外的轻伤员。一起往外走。"我们在外面吓死了！"

"我们回落脚点。"老爹说。他左手搂着巴恩斯，右手拽着巴恩斯搭在他肩膀上的手，都没空手，不得不伸着脖子冲雅典娜喊，"告诉所有人，我们回落脚点。"

"到底怎么了？"

"赫瓦贾死了，我们这儿也死了一个，任务结束，那一库的东西归我们了。"

在他们上楼梯的时候，大熊问，"我们不是还得再去找那个——那个塞尔达热的老东西吗？"

"先回落脚点。"老爹只是一遍遍地说，"我们先回去再说。"


	16. Chapter 16

老爹是直接把巴恩斯塞进车后座的。雅典娜也坐进了后排，在老爹坐上驾驶室的同时，大熊钻进了副驾驶。在开车途中，雅典娜拉着巴恩斯的肩膀叫他侧躺下了，头枕在她的大腿上，巴恩斯在座椅上不舒服地蜷起腿来，但这的确比坐着好多了，他感觉扎进自己腰部侧面的那些钢珠都没那么刺痛了。

“他怎么样了？”老爹不断问着。

“他还好。”雅典娜说。

“我还好。”巴恩斯跟着说。

雅典娜伸过头撩起巴恩斯的上衣去检查他的伤口，老爹在后视镜里看到她低着头，张了张嘴，好像有点震惊。“看起来没什么事。”最后雅典娜说。

“到我们这个地步，就直接把‘你很好’那部分废话丢掉就可以了，直接说——”

“不，不！不！我是认真的！他看起来真的没什么事。”雅典娜高声打断了老爹，“冷静点！弗兰克！”

“操！”老爹不知道有没有在听，他在猛击方向盘。

“我没事。”巴恩斯又说了一遍。没有人理他。

为了证明自己，雅典娜恶狠狠地开口，“——我不说假话！看看他！刚出来的时候他还流血，现在甚至都不流血了！”

大熊转过头来，眼睛里满是好奇，“那不可能吧，美人，即使是为了安慰弗兰奇小子（Franky boy）……”

老爹指着他的鼻子，“我发誓你再他妈那么叫我一回——”

“看前面——操！你们介意好好开车吗？”雅典娜大吼。

“我还是需要一些包扎的，我觉得，有些钢珠应该还在里头，不过……嗯都不大深。”巴恩斯喃喃地说，他的右手压在身下，捂着腹部的伤口，于是伸着脖子用左手撩起衣服下摆看了一下，然后才呻吟着倒回雅典娜腿上，“还有消毒。”

大熊此时才注意到他那条闪闪发光的手臂。“我的妈。”

“——每个人，都他妈的，给我闭嘴！”

雅典娜终止了一切混乱。她气喘吁吁的，一只手死死按着巴恩斯的额头，把他在汽车颠簸的时候牢牢固定在自己腿上。冬兵被她湿漉漉的掌心囚禁在了车后座上，紧紧闭上了嘴巴。他没意见，反正也没人听。大熊扭过头看向窗外，老爹直视着前方。

她等了一小会儿，终于感觉车内的空气真的又能呼吸了，才开口。“听着，弗兰克，没人会死。詹姆斯没事，回去给他处理一下，洗个澡，他甚至没受多大伤。”

“我没受多大伤。”冬兵立刻附和道。

“OK。”老爹的回应简短至极。

“呼吸，弗兰克。”雅典娜说。

“OK。”

“他没事。”

“我没事。”

“OK。”老爹说。

坐在前座的大熊转过身来，冲雅典娜耸肩。冬兵看不到雅典娜的表情，他不知道这是什么意思。老爹还在生气吗？他放松下来了吗？冬兵把右手从腰侧移开了，调整了一下躺着的姿势，伸出右手去碰驾驶座，想去拽拽老爹的衣服什么的，结果在半路就被雅典娜抓到了，白俄女士兵冲他的手腕打了一下，啪的一声相当响，回荡在车里。冬兵仰起头看到雅典娜对他做了个凶恶的眼神，收回了手，舔了舔嘴唇，乖乖躺了回去，觉得有点委屈。

大熊转回身去，一字一顿地对老爹说，“——他没事。”

老爹抬眼看了眼后视镜，他的角度看不到冬兵，所以他没说话。

“现在，谁来告诉我，怎么就爆炸了的？”雅典娜问。

一开始没人说话。雅典娜低头看向躺在她腿上的巴恩斯，后者连连摇头，表示自己的毫不知情。“比尔？”雅典娜抬起头。

“……我又没听，那家伙脑子不大正常，你知道吗？”大熊咕哝道，“那些可卡因，还有墙上挂着的画——”

“弗兰克？”雅典娜问，“拜托？”

老爹耸了耸肩。

“你迟早得说的，两个人死了。”雅典娜回答。

“……赫瓦贾搞不明白我们为什么突然这么干。他觉得那些玛莎拉蒂都只是小问题。就这样。”老爹回答。

雅典娜抬手用手腕蹭了一下鼻子，她的手因为碰过冬兵的头发而弄的黏糊糊的什么都有。“别告诉我这又是一回即兴发挥。”

“他死前喊了什么来着？”大熊忽然开口，“冬兵？”

巴恩斯安静得像死了似的。老爹等了一小会儿，而车里其他的两个人也都等着他开口，于是他暗骂了一声，深吸了一口气，既然这家伙显然没有自己开口解释的意图，他就得出马。“他以为我们做这些都是为了巴恩斯。”

“他——”大熊开口，话说到一半闭起了嘴，转身看向雅典娜。后者摇了摇头。

“你还打算给我们解释吗？”大熊重新转回身子，问老爹。

“你们得保密。”老爹说，“你们两个，这事就在我们四个人之间，不许再有第五个人知道了，听懂没？”

“又一桩。还少吗？当然，说吧。”大熊回答。

“好。”雅典娜说。

老爹想了一下。

“詹姆斯有案底。他们在‘冬兵’这个代号下放了悬赏，有一大批人在找他，”老爹斟酌着词汇开口，"我们不能相信赫瓦贾，那家伙肯定会把这事儿捅出去的，眼下隐姓埋名一段日子最好，等风头过去再说。"

"那仓库里那小子？"雅典娜问。

"说来话长。"老爹说。但他没做任何更多的解释。

"所以说，詹姆斯代号叫冬兵？"大熊说，"这倒挺酷。你知道吗，过去在雅典娜那边，他们管最厉害的——"

"那只是个传说。一切杀手和特工的老师，不过那只是个传说，用来吓小孩子的。"雅典娜回答，"但这的确是个挺酷的代号。比‘大熊’好多了。真的，比尔，你本可以在这外号上多下点功夫的。什么样的人用动物自称啊？"

"我觉得大熊不错。"大熊郁闷地说。

"它有种搞笑效果。"雅典娜说。"你看詹姆斯给自己起的，就有内涵多了。"

"弗兰克？"大熊试图找到一点支持。

在这辆车里他是找不到了。老爹疲惫地咧嘴笑了。"你的确该多花点精力上去的。告诉过你了"

"詹姆斯？"

冬兵困惑地开口，"……我以为那就是你的名字？"

"我讨厌你们几个。"大熊最后为这场对话总结道，"大熊很酷。句号。操你们的。"

雅典娜笑了起来。她笑起来一点儿也不好听，声音太沙哑了，但车里的几个人都闭上了嘴，安静地听她大笑。巴恩斯在这片寂静里放松了肩膀，他开始觉得有一点点困了，并且很安全。对，就是这个词。他觉得很安全。雅典娜的大腿暖烘烘的。

"嘿，"雅典娜低下头，对着巴恩斯用俄语开口，声音很柔和，一只手轻轻地把巴恩斯额头散乱的头发拨到他耳后。"……你也是从西伯利亚来的吗？"

冬兵眨了眨眼睛。他不知道自己现在在雅典娜眼里的样子——两眼泛红，目光水汪汪的，脸色因为失血而有些惨白。"……我不是，"他用黏软的俄语回答道，"……我只是在那里度过了很长一段时间。"

大熊紧张起来，他用手拍打了一下老爹。"你喜欢这个吗？我不喜欢这个——你们在说什么？你知道他们在说什么吗？我不喜欢这个。我不喜欢。"

雅典娜翻了个白眼，但她脸上还带着笑容，这让巴恩斯在迷迷糊糊中也跟着露出半个笑容来。

"他做这些的确都是为了你。"雅典娜最后用俄语笑着对冬兵说，为他们之间的秘密交流而挤了挤眼睛。"……你听出来了吧？"

巴恩斯点了点头，他看到老爹短促地回头看了一下后座，撞见他的目光之后匆匆摆出一副不耐烦的表情又迅速转了回去。

"……我知道。"冬兵用俄语回答了雅典娜。"我听出来了。"

老爹不知道自己开了多久。上次他对这车程感到如此之漫长还是在体制内的时候，那次他是坐在直升机上，飞离一处彻底失去控制的收容基地。那颗核弹在地平线处爆炸时的样子至今都时不时出现在他梦里。想到这个，老爹抖了一下，他用调整后视镜来掩盖，抬起眼睛瞄了瞄旁边，大熊在副驾驶位很悠闲，正看向窗外，没有注意到他。雅典娜在专心致志地从巴恩斯头发上往下摘东西——老爹一点儿都不想知道具体都有些什么玩意——而巴恩斯好像睡着了，老爹能听到他轻轻的鼾声。

一个念头悄悄溜进了老爹的脑子：巴恩斯好像忽然变得很能睡。

落脚点就在眼前，车子速度渐渐减了下来。老爹把车停在路边，心里回忆了一下这几周来巴恩斯的睡眠情况，然后意识到自己其实一直没在意过这事儿，巴恩斯在他的视线里从来都是醒着的，睡在同一间船舱里的时候，老爹从车上下来，算了算，那时候巴恩斯满打满算每天能睡两三个小时，如果他真的有睡的话。

啧。老爹摸着鼻子，给雅典娜打开车门，在她下车之后把还睡眼朦胧的巴恩斯拽出来。他本可以很早就意识到事情不对劲的。弗兰克想。

他吩咐雅典娜他们负责处理后续的事宜。“休整一下，找几个人，带队去把塞尔达热那老小子处理了。”他挥了挥手，“我就不管了。搞定之后跟我报告，没大事就别了。这操蛋的一天真的太长了。”

“然后我们有什么安排？”雅典娜答应下来，问道。

“没有。”弗兰克几乎是爽快地回答，“赫瓦贾和塞尔达热的东西让下面的崽子们自己搜刮，能拿多少全是他们的，自己分，大家伙留着，剩下都他妈的随便拿，这一票亏不了。”

雅典娜和大熊领了命令去布置了。老爹自己拖着步子，抬手扇了站在车边犯迷糊的巴恩斯后脑一巴掌。“……回房间。”他说。

巴恩斯走路还是一瘸一拐的，但他不再需要有人搀扶才能挪动了，他腿上牛仔裤侧面小腿的部分之前已经被血染透，而现在，那血迹甚至都干了，结成一片发黑的硬块。在上楼梯的时候老爹还是架住了他，“你可以再往我身上分担点重量的，”在拐角的时候弗兰克咬着牙，垂着头用只有他们俩能听见的声音低声说。“我他妈又不是什么……容易碎的金贵玩意。”

他们又慢吞吞地爬了两个台阶，巴恩斯才回答。

“你就是。”巴恩斯极度疲倦和十分抵触当前话题的时候，都会用这种黏黏糊糊的语调，老爹在心里又记下一笔。“对我来说。”

心中有一部分的他觉得自己应该对这句话感到很愤怒，或者是耻辱，但老爹张了张嘴，意识到自己竟然没有。巴恩斯是在指什么？老爹盯着脚下的台阶。他是指自己是个超自然的神奇特工杀手，弗兰克只是个普通人类，还是……还是其实是老爹想多了，这句话只是一句巴恩斯式的糟糕调情？无论哪种可能，老爹都觉得这话题正滑向一个相当危险的方向，所以他没再接话。

他把巴恩斯带回了房间。今天出门的时候没开窗，房间里满是一股发闷的味道。巴恩斯被他赶去了洗手间，老爹自己去推开了窗子。天气正一步步迈向夏季，这里一天比一天热，夜风吹进来时带进来一点点清新，但跟凉爽还是不沾边。老爹感觉很烦躁，他转身去柜子里翻出了剪刀，拿在手里走进了浴室。

巴恩斯坐在盖着的马桶盖上，垂着脑袋。老爹走上前去，弯腰看了一眼他的脸——他还好，脸色比刚从夜店里出来的时候要好多了。巴恩斯抬起眼睛，追着他的目光，而老爹只是拍了拍他的脸，什么都没说，在他腿前半跪了下来。

老爹先是把他的两只靴子都拽了下来，巴恩斯完全不知道他为什么要这么做，在头一回试着直接扯掉冬兵的左脚靴子失败后，他愈发烦躁地伸手去对付巴恩斯的鞋带，冬兵这时几乎在发慌了，这画面让他想起进入夜店前自己的那个梦。他的胃部绞紧了，两只手不知道往哪里放，右手局促地垂在腿边，用手指磨蹭着裤子布料，左手撑在一旁的洗手台侧壁上一动不动。

“——你没必要这么做的。”巴恩斯低着头对他说。但老爹没理他，自打爆炸后，他这个晚上都没怎么理巴恩斯。他搞定了巴恩斯的靴子和袜子后——那左脚的袜子都泡在血里了，操——用剪刀从下往上剪开了巴恩斯的左侧裤腿，然后把它彻底从巴恩斯身上扒了下来。冬兵在他敦促下配合地挪了几下，而作为结果，他的上衣也很快得到了同样的待遇。老爹只给他留了条内裤，然后把那堆破烂衣料都扔到了一边，去门口拿了大熊送过来的医疗箱，又走回来，重新在马桶旁边的瓷砖上跪下，拿着酒精棉片垂着头给冬兵擦掉伤口周围凝固的血块。

冬兵全程都看着他，但老爹不直视他的眼睛。冬兵没法形容自己的感受。浴室里都是汗味和血腥气，现在又有了医用酒精的味道。他看到老爹身上的短袖后背和领口都被汗浸透了，额头和鼻间也都是汗珠，之前的爆炸一定伤到了一点他的耳朵，冬兵能看到有一点已经干涸的血迹从老爹右耳蜿蜒出来，一直爬到他的脖子侧面；染透了血的一团团酒精棉被丢在地上，冬兵赤裸的脚底贴着瓷砖，好像把那瓷砖也弄上了热度，他觉得脚下的地砖变得又暖又软，要融化了一般。巴恩斯很用力地闭上眼睛，又睁开，感觉自己稍微清醒了一点点。他的脚趾蜷了起来，而老爹这时正好把钳子伸进他的伤口里，从里面掏出第一颗钢珠。

血从挤压后的伤口里又重新流了出来。"操，"弗兰克说，声音带着点颤抖，"操。放松点。"

巴恩斯觉得自己完全没有紧张，他相当会忍受疼痛，这对他来说不算什么，在九头蛇里他经历过比这糟糕一百万倍的。紧张的是弗兰克。

他必须得说些什么。冬兵想，在他们两个都爆炸之前。

"……你不是第一次做这个了吧？"冬兵开口问。"别告诉我你是第一回做这个。"

"不是。"老爹回答。第二颗钢珠啪嗒落地。

"我可以自己来的。"冬兵说。

"不。"老爹说。他的回答仍然很迅速，他今晚总是这样短促地回答，拒绝的意味溢于言表。但很快，他又说，"——该死，我是不是该给你弄点麻醉什么的？"

"……不用，现在这样就行。"

"说真的，我知道，我这里有吗啡。"老爹用另一只手伸到急救箱里，翻了一下，从里面拿出一个皮下注射的针管来。"这会帮很大忙的——"

巴恩斯的左手猛地攥住了他的手腕。有那么几秒老爹被直接吓得从他一直处于的那种极度紧张的状态中脱离了出来，他还是没看巴恩斯，他直愣愣地盯着那只机械手，针管从他手里掉了出来。巴恩斯深吸了一口气，松开了手指，缓缓地收回了手。

老爹却没继续，他把头垂下去，抬手把钳子放在了洗手台子上。冬兵看着他颓然地跪在那里，不知道该说什么。过去在九头蛇的时候他们用药物辅助电击洗脑，往他身体里打过各式各样的致幻剂。冬兵刚离开九头蛇的那些日子因为这个吃了不少苦头，花了好长一段时间才从它们的阴影里走出来——或许至今还没有——他不能再碰这些东西了，风险太大，他承受不起。巴恩斯不知道怎么跟老爹解释，他也不知道老爹误会成了什么，但老爹看起来也不需要他再说什么了。——这个男人把一只手掌按上巴恩斯的膝盖，低着头，一动不动，只是叹息。

巴恩斯犹豫了一阵，然后伸出手去触碰他的侧脸。弗兰克疲惫地贴近了他的手掌，巴恩斯看见他闭着双眼，用拇指轻轻磨蹭着他颧骨附近的皮肤。

"……我从来不为任何事后悔的。"老爹说，他的声音很低。

"嗯。"冬兵说。

"……因为你一旦为一件事后悔，你他妈接下来就会开始为所有操蛋事瞻前顾后。这玩意不能开先例，一细想的话身后每一个做过的决定全他妈都值得后悔，然后你就完蛋了，或者说，然后你就意识到自己已经完蛋了。"

"嗯。"

"……我不后悔，后悔浪费时间，而且毫无意义。"

"嗯。"

"操。"老爹轻轻地说，声音颤抖，"……要不是你那基因改造啊科学怪人啊之类的什么玩意，我们差点就死在那儿了。"

冬兵这回没有说话，他的手离开了老爹的脸，握上了他的肩膀。

"你什么时候知道的？"他问。

老爹摇了摇头，"我看了你的日记，詹姆斯，我他妈不会因为这个道歉的，但是我看了你的日记，我看了冬兵这个称呼，然后我手机能谷歌——你还指望什么？"

"……所以你都知道了。"冬兵低头看着他，但老爹跪坐在那里，用手搓脸。

"知道了九头蛇，还有你那小情人布洛克——然后是，我也谷歌了他。你猜怎么的，这张脸？哈。现在我知道你为什么……操。……操蛋。"

"他不是——"冬兵下意识地脱口而出，但及时咬住了嘴唇。他又一次伸手去碰弗兰克，但这一回后者躲开了。

"滚蛋。"老爹说。

"多久了？"巴恩斯问，"你知道多久了？"

"……你那天出去抽烟。我——"他停顿了一下，摇了摇头才继续下去，"——我在你身上放了定位器，行吗？！在我手机上随时能看到你的位置。我那天就知道了。你一直都不回来，我想着你可能要走了，我以为你要走了，就像……就这么走了。我想着你他妈要是走了，我至少得知道。所以我在你身上放了定位器。妈的。然后我跟出去，我看到你他妈在桥底下发疯——对，然后我就坐在小公园里谷歌了冬兵，谷歌了布洛克朗姆洛。操，感谢网络时代，感谢黑寡妇，她把所有东西全放到网上了——我那天就全知道了，就在你他妈像条狗似的睡在那桥洞底下的时候。"

老爹一口气说了这么多话。他把手从冬兵膝盖上拿开，伸手去摸放在台子上的钳子，继续去完成之前没做好的工作。当他终于处理到冬兵左侧肋骨处的伤口时，他叫冬兵换了个坐姿。冬兵侧面对着老爹，坐在那里，这回终于没法再像他之前一直做的那样看着老爹了。不知为何，这好像让老爹松了口气。他包扎好了那些伤口，推着冬兵给他洗了个头，给他弄得干净了些，然后打发他去床上。

一直沉默着不做任何回应的巴恩斯坐在床边的时候，在老爹抽身离开的时候拉住了他的手腕。

"放手。"老爹疲惫地说，"我要再去找个空房间睡觉。"

"他不是我的……我不能那么叫他。"巴恩斯说，"我不能。如果你看完了日记，你应该知道，他已经死了。"

"所以？"老爹只觉得胃里冰凉的恶心，他急于走人，不想再继续这个话题。

巴恩斯眼睛红了。妈的。老爹觉得他可能又要哭了，但他没有，巴恩斯只是看起来非常非常的沮丧。"你在骗我吗？"巴恩斯攥着他的手腕，仰着脸看他，"……你说了我是你的了，那时候你在骗我吗？"

这话他没法接。要是巴恩斯直接用左手掐住他的脖子，可能他还更好受些。而这时老爹忽然意识到巴恩斯之前脖子上一直挂着的狗链没了。

"你脖子上挂着的东西呢？"他问，一时忘了生气的事。

巴恩斯沉默了一会儿。

"你的狗牌呢？"老爹又问。

"那不是我的狗牌。"他回答。

老爹感到恼怒腾地一下涌了上来——那当然不是他的！他在想什么——詹姆斯巴恩斯的狗牌得追溯到二战时期，那当然不可能是他的，能让巴恩斯一直带在身上的，自然只有他的"长官"，那个布洛克的东西。这简直是自取其辱，老爹觉得自己完全是被巴恩斯这档子事冲昏了头。要是往日他不可能问出这种话：这他妈还需要再明显些吗？他那天晚上跟了巴恩斯一整晚，这家伙的难过和崩溃他全看在眼里。他自己也一晚没睡，在河坝旁边的小花园的长凳上坐到天亮。一会儿他迷迷糊糊地想着要是他们佣兵团里有了冬兵参与，身价会翻上几番，一会儿他又想着冬兵到底算是什么——九十多年，一点没老，生化吸血鬼？他的体液会不会有放射性？最后他看着发青的天空，意识到自己沮丧的根源其实还是落在冬兵的前男友身上——要不是这张脸，巴恩斯不会跟他搭话，不会向他露出那种目光……巴恩斯根本不会留下，如果不是老爹跟那个死人长得像。

……那些渴望的眼神，那些没道理的信任和依赖，跟弗兰克本人都没关。巴恩斯只是通过他在看另外一个人，在跟死人对话。

就好像，就好像——这根本就不是他的故事。即使他在那个清晨，在雾气中闻着河上吹过来的、带着鱼腥气和泥水味道的风，又一次陷入彻头彻尾的迷茫。在那个清晨，弗兰克意识到自己穿得有点少了，他站起来，在堤坝上活动自己僵硬的四肢，时不时看看冬兵是否还在桥底睡着。在那一刻，弗兰克知道这一切都是真的：他喜欢巴恩斯；他觉得冷但除了他自己之外不会有人发现，也不会有人在意；他在后悔把冬兵带进自己的船舱；他后悔看了那本日记；他后悔自己过去做的每一个决定，即使它们中的很多令他活到了现在；他站在雾气里，攥着手机，看着整个城市渐渐苏醒，觉得这一切都没有意义，再活二十年和在二十年前就死了并没有什么区别。他跟所有想要的东西都离得那么远，他可能今后还会遇上无数个卡兰，米娅，赛文斯，巴蒂斯特，但没有一个会留下，所有人都会离开，所有人都注定孤独一人，所有人都将独自死去。

那些后悔，那些沮丧，那些迷茫和孤独，在他以为冬兵死在他身上了的时候的那种黑暗压顶的感觉……明明每一分都那么真实，但你猜怎么着？——这不是他的故事，他根本无关紧要。

"操你的。"老爹说。"操你的，詹姆斯，操你的，冬兵。"

巴恩斯没有松手，在老爹准备一拳揍上他的脸的时候，他又开口了。"你想要什么，弗兰克？"他轻声问，"你想要什么？告诉我，任何事。"

弗兰克看了几秒巴恩斯，只有几秒，再多他都承受不了了。当他开口的时候，声音因为交织的渴望和失望而发哑。"放手。我只想要去旁边房间睡一觉。你滚吧，等我醒来之后，你最好已经走了。"

"我把狗牌摘了，"巴恩斯却告诉他，"我把它揣进外套左边口袋了。"

"所以？你又想说什么？"

"我不知道。"巴恩斯说，眼泪从他一只眼睛流淌下来，接着是另一侧，"那件外套现在在那间俱乐部的地板上变成灰了吧。别走。"他放开了手，"别让我走，弗兰克，留下来，求你了。"

老爹站在原地，看着巴恩斯。

"……我现在简直没法看你。"他说。

"我很抱歉。"巴恩斯说。而老爹知道这不是他的错。

弗兰克转身离开了房间，但他没走，他站在走廊里抽烟。雪茄没了，他现在抽的是巴恩斯的那包香烟，味道太烂了，而且相当呛人。当他抽到第三根的时候，大熊从走廊另一头的房间探出个脑袋来，远远地盯着他看了一阵，但弗兰克只是看了他两眼，没有跟他搭话。抽完这根，老爹把烟蒂扔到走廊地上，转身回了房间。他先去浴室冲了个热水澡，然后围着条毛巾回到房间里，去箱子里给自己翻出了条内裤，直接站在床边，背对着巴恩斯换上了。等他转回身的时候，发现巴恩斯还坐在原处，好像他刚刚不是离开了一个小时，只是出去了几秒钟一样。

在黑暗里，巴恩斯的眼睛望着他。

弗兰克走过去，按着冬兵的肩膀把他推倒在了床上，然后自己也爬上了床。他们挤在一起接吻，一句话也不说。弗兰克把手伸进了冬兵腿间，舔着冬兵扬起头时暴露给他的喉咙，咬着冬兵的耳郭，用舌尖舔弄冬兵的耳孔。巴恩斯躺在那里任他施为，因为热情弓起身子，难受地喘息。老爹压在他上方，在他抬起手试图触碰自己的时候用肩膀甩开，用撑在冬兵耳边的手狠狠抽了他一记耳光。巴恩斯还是什么都没说，他只是侧过脸，闭上了眼睛，没再动一根手指。老爹乐的如此，在巴恩斯闭上眼睛之后他反而动作更温柔了些，他小心地避开那些包扎后的伤口，深情地亲吻巴恩斯肩膀和铁手臂借口处的那些伤口，最后他滑下去，埋下头用嘴含住了巴恩斯的阴茎。

他把这辈子学到的都用上了。弗兰克没给人做过口活，但他有不少反过来的经验，巴恩斯又硬又烫，而且太大了，开头几次他不知道怎么合上嘴唇，从嘴角淌下来的口水把那根分身浸得湿透，他听见巴恩斯在他头顶呻吟着骂了声操。

巴恩斯的右手摸上了他的头，掌心拢着他的耳朵，手指插进他的头发里。弗兰克一只手扶着他的柱身，一只手摸着他绷紧的大腿。巴恩斯的手没有施力引导，即使弗兰克知道自己做得烂透了。他只有尽量把它往下吞，直到感觉巴恩斯的顶端直抵他的最深处，感受了几秒窒息的感觉，他向后退去，含着巴恩斯的龟头，用舌头和嘴唇膜拜它。他抬眼看着巴恩斯，后者很明显几乎就在发狂的边缘，冬兵半撑着自己，张着嘴喘息，他的目光涣散地挂在老爹脸上，下流而湿漉，嘴唇让他自己舔得水光潋滟，赤裸的上身染着一层淡淡的粉红色。

"弗兰克……"他叹息般地说。

老爹又一次埋下头去。他觉得下巴酸痛，异物的不适让他喉头不断抖动，眼睛里缀满了生理性的泪水，一点也不舒服，只想快点弄完。巴恩斯最后射出来的时候他及时地抽身，但那些精液挂了他一脸，老爹觉得下巴几乎再也合不上了。他伸手抓了毛巾给自己擦了一下，还没等他把毛巾丢掉，巴恩斯就抓住了他的肩膀，直起身子亲他。

这个吻漫长而黏腻，这一回巴恩斯把手伸进他内裤里抚摸他的时候，老爹没有拒绝。他已经很硬了，跨坐在巴恩斯身上，他的额头抵着巴恩斯的肩膀，没一会儿就颤抖着释放在了巴恩斯手里。巴恩斯贴着他的耳边，在欣喜和狂热间低声叫他的名字，弗兰克，弗兰克，弗兰克。

"……行吧，你能留下。"老爹最后说，倒在巴恩斯身边，把脸埋进枕头里，在疲惫和困倦里浮浮沉沉。

巴恩斯在那里踌躇了一阵，过了好一会儿才也一并凑过来，躺在老爹旁边。他们的双腿交缠在一起，汗水渐渐在从窗子吹进来的夜风里变干。巴恩斯侧身躺着，他的铁臂在上方，每个轻微的移动都发出细小的运转声。

已经困得睁不开眼睛，老爹抬手按在了他的铁手臂上面。"……别动了，睡觉。"

"嗯。"巴恩斯回答。他没再动了，并且很快入睡。他这一觉睡到第二天中午，醒来的时候老爹还睡在他旁边。没人离开，他留下了。


	17. Chapter 17

老爹醒来的时候，那薄薄的被单被熟睡中的他自己推到了身子底下，房间里暖烘烘的，阳光在窗外透过窗帘，展现出一种橘色的光，笼罩住他们这张床。弗兰克伸手去摸巴恩斯，却在下一秒发现巴恩斯早已经醒了很久，正踌躇地试着给弗兰克昨晚的“服务”投桃报李。

——他又有什么好说的呢？巴恩斯含糊地对他说“早”的时候，眯着眼睛，垂着头亲吻他的肩膀和胸口，神情驯服而满足，更何况这房间真的太暖了，所以——他又干嘛要阻止巴恩斯呢？于是他知道的下一件事就是时间已经到了下午，他骑在巴恩斯身上，双臂环着冬兵的肩膀，被铁巴掌包着半个屁股，在那根超级士兵的分身上昏昏沉沉地爬升到已经不知道是第几次的高潮。这时候他们身上全是汗，弗兰克感觉一部分的自己好像都融化在了这张床上，融化在了巴恩斯身上。又过了几个小时，连房间里的光线也开始变暗的时候，弗兰克花了十几分钟爬到了床的一侧，伸手拿起了倒扣在床头柜上的手机，看了一下一整天没处理的消息。

四十多条信息，但最后一条是雅典娜的，内容是“我都在处理了”，所以他又把手机扔了回去，回过身懒懒地去推正趴在他身上用嘴唇磨蹭他腰线的巴恩斯。“嘿……我们得起床了，”弗兰克说，惊讶于自己的嗓音里的某些东西让他听起来几乎不像自己，“蜜糖，爹地得起来去洗个澡，然后我们出去找点东西吃。”

话虽如此，他又花了接近半小时才走进浴室。当他打开花洒，站在热水里闭上眼睛放松的时候，巴恩斯也慢吞吞走进了淋浴间。这段时间他们没再有什么太激情的举动了，因为老爹感觉自己已经没了力气，而且身上挂着的那些淤青还时不时酸痛不已。他们只是浅浅地交换亲吻和抚摸，在哗哗水声里，弗兰克伸手检查了一下昨晚巴恩斯的那些包扎，冲着那些已经愈合结痂的伤口干瞪眼。

“告诉你我没事了。”巴恩斯对他说，打了一个哈欠。

“那可是一颗手雷啊，宝贝儿。”弗兰克说。

在九头蛇的实验和测试里，他经受过更糟的，而且没人在意。如果弗兰克以后问起的话，冬兵会跟他讲这段经历，但不是现在。现在，巴恩斯只是安安静静地重复，“……没事的。”

老爹看了巴恩斯很久，最后慢慢地点着头，咧嘴露出一个笑容。他的目光在巴恩斯脸上游弋了一阵。“……你救了我一命。”他言语里有疲惫，无奈，甚至隐藏着一点点难以解释的怒火，但巴恩斯没在里面分辨出感激来。他感到惶恐和茫然。"现在我欠你一条命了。"弗兰克说。

他没继续往下说，而巴恩斯也没回答。

他们花了些时间把自己弄干，穿好衣服出门。走廊里一片寂静无声，绝大多数人都出去了，老爹带着他一路走到楼下，走了两个街口，才找到一家看上去没那么简陋的餐馆。弗兰克这回记得穿了外套，在他走路的时候，下巴都缩在夹克领子里，双手插着口袋，巴恩斯紧紧地跟在他右手边，但老爹一句话都没说。不安沉甸甸地在巴恩斯肚子里打结，有什么东西跟以前不一样了，跟昨天不一样了。他察觉到。弗兰克哪里变了，他还不清楚是好的变化还是坏的。他向来太迟钝，他读得到每一个征兆，他只是读不懂。

餐厅里刚刚开始供应晚餐。找了个靠里的卡座坐下后，老爹随便点了个他自己都读不出来的东西，在酒上却很上心，"是，立刻。"在服务生问他的时候老爹回答，"不，不用给他倒。那就太浪费了。"冬兵没有感到被冒犯，他看着弗兰克什么东西都还没吃，先给自己灌了大半杯的酒。

"如果你喝醉了的话，"巴恩斯看着老爹又给自己倒上一杯的时候，开口说，"我是不会把你扛回去的。"

"是的，你会。"

"……好吧，我会。"巴恩斯回答，感到挫败。

"这才是爹地的好孩子。"弗兰克满意地说，他的声音飘荡着，低哑而模糊，巴恩斯在他的尾音中听见自己的呼吸声。

弗兰克一只手拿着酒杯贴在嘴边，餐馆光线很暗，玻璃杯的反光落在他嘴唇上，照亮了他那个浅浅的笑意。这画面和巴恩斯记忆中的某个画面重合了，带着一种诡异的、很贴近噩梦重现的糟糕预感，冬兵短暂地窒息了，他移开了目光。

上一回这画面出现在他面前的时候，叉骨正絮絮叨叨地跟他讲述自己的计划。我要把你绑在我身边，他醉醺醺地说，你会跟着我的对吧，士兵，你哪儿都别想去，你就属于我手边，跪在地板那儿，舔我的靴子……求我，士兵，求我别丢下你，说你愿意为你的长官我做任何事。说出来，我要听。

求你。冬兵说，因为舌头上尘土和皮革的味道哽咽，按在地板上的手掌因为空虚和痛苦蜷缩起来，那小小的金属指环在他的左手发出细小的尖叫，所以他又停下了。

好孩子。

巴恩斯打了个冷战，从冰凉的回忆里挣脱出来，他背后被冷汗浸湿了，放在腿上的右手颤抖不止，感到恶心。

"所以说，故事是怎样的？"过了一阵，弗兰克问。

不安折磨着冬兵。"什么故事？"

"你和你的布洛克？"

"——他不是我的布——"这是冬兵第二次下意识地反驳这种句式了，这一次他也及时刹住了。

老爹改口，这又不是什么要紧的事，"叉骨？"

巴恩斯接受了这个。他缩在椅子上，看起来很不舒服。"……你想知道什么？"

"我只是好奇，你们看上去可不像能凑在一起的一对儿。"老爹说，把酒杯放回桌面，带着一种漫不经心的冷酷。他这时候像极了叉骨，巴恩斯想，琢磨着他现在在打算做什么。

"我那时候和现在不一样。"巴恩斯回答。

"哦，那个T-800的模式吗？"老爹说，在得到巴恩斯迷茫的注视后翻白眼，"天，你没看过那片子。"

巴恩斯问，"……那很要紧吗？"

"不，不要紧。"对方回答，"没什么是要紧的。慢慢来，我们有的是时间。"

巴恩斯不知道，他只意识到弗兰克语气中的酸涩。

"你在难过。"他说。

"我没有。"弗兰克说，又攥起了酒杯，"你——你真应该看看那片子，跟你实在太他妈像了，即使是现在。天，别多愁善感，别把这一切搞得那么……情绪化，行吗？我们两个之间的东西，不管你叫它什么，都不是那种的，知道吗？你不会伤到我的感情，那些有关布洛克的事，我不在意，你懂我在说什么吗？很好。我只是好奇，我只是想知道，你要是不愿意说，没关系。"

巴恩斯有一股冲动，想对他说，什么时候可以一起把那部他这么夸赞的电影看了。但这听起来太危险了，像是邀请，像是要求，像是保证一个未来。他不清楚他们进没进展到那程度，所以他低下头，忍住了。

"所以你们怎么掰了？"弗兰克问。

巴恩斯想把桌子都砸在他脸上。弗兰克说这话的时候只是抬头看了他一眼，这家伙看起来心不在焉的，这股不经意让冬兵喉头打结。而且他一直好奇，他真的一直好奇，好像不知道该在哪里停下，只是一个接一个地用那些冒犯的问题把秘密都从冬兵这儿挖出来。一股暴力的冲动钻进冬兵的脑子，在两秒钟之后他惊醒过来，意识到这不是叉骨，他不会那样对弗兰克。

他平静下来，内心像被戳了个洞，有什么东西正从里面流淌出来。

"他要我变成我不想成为的人，"巴恩斯盯着桌布，目光因为回忆而变得空洞。

"你拒绝了？"

巴恩斯没抬头，弗兰克在看他，他知道，那个胆小鬼，只敢在他看别处的时候看他，巴恩斯能感受得到他的目光死死地黏在自己脸上的那种感觉。弗兰克的关注是有热度和重量的，每一次他在以为冬兵不知道的时候，他的全部关注都肆无忌惮地压在巴恩斯身上。那种炙烤感。总是让冬兵唇舌发干。他盯着桌布，耸了一下肩膀。

"所以你不想变成什么样子？"

问题还在继续。还在继续。弗兰克就是不知道什么时候该停。

"我不想说这个。"冬兵说。

"那——你想变成什么样子？"

"……我不知道我想要什么。"

巴恩斯还在等着下一个问题，但弗兰克没再问。"瞧瞧你，什么都不清楚。"他懒洋洋地说，"你一点头绪都没有。哈。"他的语调很奇怪，好像在引用似的。"我敢保证你后悔得很。"

"后悔什么？"

"后悔你当初拒绝了他。"老爹说。巴恩斯抬起头，看见他的笑容，他的牙齿，他薄薄的嘴唇。他笑得像只受伤的狼，像只凶狠的蜜獾。"……否则他就会还在了。"

巴恩斯直视着他的眼睛。"有人告诉过你你是个混蛋了吗？"他平静地回答。

"哦，得了吧，你肯定后悔过，"老爹摸着脸上的胡茬，眯着眼睛，"——你心里清楚得很你想要什么，你只是羞于说出来。你这种小心思，我懂得很。"

"你不懂。"巴恩斯喃喃地说。

他没有看着老爹，所以错过了对方的任何反应。巴恩斯沉浸在自己的情绪里了，等他回过神来，发现时间已经过去了十几分钟，而老爹真的再没说过一句话，没说过半个字。

巴恩斯抬起头来，看见弗兰克在他对面安静地吃自己的那盘脆饺，手边的酒瓶已经空了。冬兵为自己的走神感到抱歉，仔细地打量他，却什么都看不出来。弗兰克脸上因为酒精和菜里辛辣的香料而有些泛红，巴恩斯动了动，这让他抬眼看着巴恩斯。"……呦，欢迎回来，"他有些讥笑意味地说，似乎已经打定主意做个刻薄的混蛋了。"吃点东西吧，菜都上齐了。"说完他又低下了头，把他应该有的那些狂怒、苦涩，和失望透顶都埋藏在睫毛下的浓重阴影里。

"抱歉。"巴恩斯低声说。

老爹只是摆了摆手。"——不要紧。"他又一次说道，干笑了一声，好像已经接受了事实，觉得一切都无关紧要。"不要紧。"

巴恩斯在他的安慰里放松了下来。弗兰克总知道怎么让他放松，而他因此喜欢陪在弗兰克身边。感激和宽慰渐渐流进了他干涸的心，胸口那个破洞被什么柔软的东西填上了。餐厅角落的乐池里坐上了乐手，此时开始弹奏起来，离他们很远。巴恩斯意识到这餐厅比他最开始注意到的好像还要高档一点，模模糊糊地开始觉得夹克和牛仔裤作为着装会不会有些不合适。

"你又想什么呢，詹姆斯？"弗兰克问。巴恩斯有些局促地抬头看他。他这次出门可没戴棒球帽，仅仅穿了一件大熊的机车外套，头发还在临出门前被老爹嫌碍事，随手在脑后扎了起来，太短的那些散落在他脸旁——配上这副表情，忽然就很像个紧张的二十多岁的大男孩。

而在巴恩斯眼里，老爹的外套披在椅背上，露着他线条分明的手臂，微微歪着头，眼里带着浅浅的笑意，带着一点点的迷茫神情，探寻地望着他，安静地等着，好像他最开始说的是真的似的：他们有全世界的时间。

一个想法爬进巴恩斯的脑子。他觉得老爹真的好奇的不是他的过去，甚至不是叉骨，巴恩斯隐约觉得老爹一直想弄明白的只是他的想法，就这么简单。

弗兰克关心那个。因为他关心巴恩斯。

巴恩斯听着远远传来的手鼓和弦乐声，肩膀的线条放松了。他把双手放在桌上，带着手套的左手，和攥着餐巾的右手。下意识地用拇指轻轻磨蹭着盘子的边缘，他忽然觉得宁静和安定。

"我在想，这感觉起来几乎像是个约会了。"巴恩斯哑着嗓子说。

老爹没回答他，他只是看了几眼巴恩斯，嗤笑了一下，好像巴恩斯说了多傻的话似的，然后低下头去对付香草烤鸡和其他一些他叫不出名字的玩意。过了一会儿，他问冬兵，"你听得懂当地话？"

"我懂二十种语言。"冬兵回答，不知道他为什么要问这个。

"行啦，炫耀鬼，"老爹说，把脑袋往乐池那边歪了歪，"——那边在唱什么？"

巴恩斯不得不认真听了一阵。有点难，他对泰米尔方言不是很熟，而且乐器的声音总是盖过人声，原本歌词就很难以理解。他转头向乐池那边望去，隐约看见一个裹着沙丽的女人坐在角落唱歌。他只能听懂断断续续的短句，她没什么精神，好像根本就不是为了叫人听懂才唱的。歌词里有柔软的海潮，落下的雨滴，粉红色的兜唇石斛，光怪离陆的旧梦。他听得头昏脑涨，半懂不懂，收回目光，又看到弗兰克双肘撑在桌面，正在这昏暗的灯光下注视着他。他的双眼颜色看起来漆黑如海。

即使是对于老爹这样惯于谎话连篇的骗子，他这来不及收回的眼神也对冬兵透露了太多。有一瞬间巴恩斯觉得自己直直望进了他的心底，弗兰克仓促地把目光转向一边来掩饰，但巴恩斯还在那一瞬间他暴露出来的渴求和隐忍里头晕目眩。冬兵张了张嘴，没发出任何声音，他嘴里发干，一瞬间知道了很多事情的答案。

远处的歌声还在继续。我在月亮上看见你的脸庞。她唱道。

"爱。"他回答老爹。

老爹下意识地拒绝接受他的答案，活像被这个词烫伤了似的，他尴尬地笑了两声。"你是不是就在随口敷衍我？"

"我从来不。"巴恩斯轻轻地说，"我觉得是。"

弗兰克舔着嘴唇，做着最后的坚持，"所以你也没怎么懂吧，承认了吧，没什么好丢脸的。"

"这个时间，这个地点，弗兰克，"巴恩斯看着他的眼睛，"她不可能在唱别的。"

"这又是哪门子的歪理，有大把的东西可唱呢，"老爹说，伸出一只手，在虚空中划了个半圈，有些躲闪，"而且这玩意听起来一点都不快活。"

"……它从来都不快活。"巴恩斯淡淡地说，低下头去继续打量自己的盘子。

老爹没说话，他沉默地听着。等到冬兵解决掉了他的那份食物，他叫服务生买了单，却没有动身离开的意思。他放在手边的手机时不时闪着收到新信息的信号灯，但他好像完全没注意到。弗兰克坐在自己的座位上，一只手撑着下巴，冬兵不知道他在想什么，他看上去像是要睡着了一样，但冬兵没有在这沉默中感到不舒服，这是一种令人舒服的沉默。过了好一阵，他伸手按在了巴恩斯放在桌面上的那只右手上。

冬兵抬头看他。

他投降了。"好吧……你抓到我了（You got me）……这的确算是个约会。或者说我有企图把它弄成一个约会来着。不过仅此而已，这又不是什么丢人的事。"弗兰克看着冬兵说。倦意和放松飘荡在他眼角的笑纹里，他说话的声音很轻，但很确定。

"操……"老爹说，干笑了一声，"我希望我还没把一切全毁了。我太久没做这个了，而且又有——咳。"

弗兰克的拇指温和地磨蹭过巴恩斯的手背。巴恩斯在这一刻又一次失神了，不过头一次他不是迷失在了那些耻辱、伤痛和自我否定里。至今为止，情绪变动还是会轻易影响他的性格，而记忆对他那仍不稳定的脑子来说，是一片在虚空中漂浮着的星尘，黑暗和冰冷同他如影随形，当它们吞噬他的时候，他失去时间的概念，一切都如同一场清醒梦：他五分钟前刚一拳拳砸碎了霍华德的脸；他刚刚被朗姆劳命令滚去屋子外头跪着，不许出现在他的视线里；二十秒后他会被瓦西里喝令进行重置。而当下，望着弗兰克的眼睛……头一次，巴恩斯感觉如同有一只沉稳的锚将自己牢牢地将现在联系起来。

他就在这里，现在，此地，活着，醒着，这是现实，这是当下，弗兰克握着他的手。

——他不是孤身一人。

冬兵颤抖起来，知道老爹或许永远都不会知道自己刚刚做了什么。他把手从弗兰克掌下抽出来，拉着他的左手，带着虔诚和感激低头亲吻了一下他的手背。

"你没有。"他回答。

然后他垂下了眼睛。回去的路上，他都紧紧跟在老爹的左手边。这天晚上他把日记本以及其他那些原本都揣在口袋里随身携带的垃圾都一样样放回了背包里，包括那把他一直揣在裤子口袋里的蝴蝶刀，然后他拉上背包的拉链，把它丢在了柜子底下。

当他做这个的时候，老爹就靠在床头，翻着平板和手机，了解这一天的休假让自己错过了哪些内容。弗兰克戴着蓝牙耳机和不同的人讲话，眼睛看着冬兵的背影。

巴恩斯做完这些之后，回到了床上。他在老爹身边老实地躺了一会儿，但没多久，不顾老爹警告的目光，他就凑了过去，伸出右臂搂住了老爹的腰，一条腿跟弗兰克的双腿交缠在一起。

很热，又限制了动作，相当不方便，所以老爹伸手打开了空调，丢掉遥控器之后，他摸了摸巴恩斯的头，但后者没动。老爹继续讲着电话，十分钟后他结束掉这次跟中间商的讨价还价之后，巴恩斯已经搂着他睡着了。


	18. Chapter 18

冬兵醒过来的时候， 已经天光大亮。他已经很久没这么熟睡过，睁开眼睛的瞬间，几乎忘记自己在哪儿。

床上只有他一个，而巴恩斯清醒过来之后想起来，昨晚分明弗兰克是和他一起入睡的。他坐起来，打量房间四周，床头没有老爹的手机，门后老爹挂着的外套也不见了。巴恩斯从床上蹭了下来，也没看到任何字条或留言。

他走到洗手间，给自己洗了把脸，稍稍打理了一下。当巴恩斯离开房间的时候，他穿的还是老爹几天前给他找的那身。他心里多多少少是有些害怕的，他害怕老爹已经离开了，他害怕会发现老爹的佣兵团已经无影无踪，不过即使是最糟糕的噩梦，经历过两次也会习惯一些。巴恩斯没像上次叉骨丢下他时那样慌张，他脸上都没什么表情，当他走在安静的走廊里的时候，巴恩斯在脑子里淡淡地想着，要是老爹这回也走了，他要用什么东西做纪念物。但转念一想，他最近已经不再像前段日子里那样记忆混乱，需要时不时看看提醒物才能不忘记——他不需要了。

不过话说回来，除了这身衣服，老爹的确什么都没留给冬兵。不像叉骨，不像叉骨。那家伙一度看起来就像要在巴恩斯的人生中常驻，所以留下了那么多能让冬兵记住的小玩意，走的时候倒是干脆至极，一样都没带走。而老爹打最开始表现得就像个过客。他一直漫不经心的，连做出承诺的时候都像临时起意，用一言一行告诉身边所有人：他很快就走，不必挂念，不必在意。

想到这里，冬兵已经走到了楼梯口。他在这里站了两秒，因为他看到了楼下的雅典娜。

她在这里，所以老爹没走。

地板不再发软，耳畔不再有持续的轰鸣，巴恩斯的神智从恍惚破碎中被拼了回来，他又是实实在在站在这里的一个人了。时间终于开始流淌，巴恩斯眼中的红色也渐渐褪去，他一只手按住了栏杆，世界重新在他身边构筑起来。

走廊尽头的窗子开着，天气不好，仍然发阴，但窗外有棵比三层楼都高的榕树，枝叶茂密，正在风里摇曳着，巴恩斯隐约听见鸟鸣从窗外传来，掠过贴着有些发潮鼓胀的金绿色墙纸，掠过刷着红油漆的嘎吱作响的地板，在一片木料、酸梅，和廉价琥珀熏香的味道中，攀上冬兵的肩膀。巴恩斯看了一眼自己的袖子，发现自己把外套穿反了。

等晕眩消散了之后，他慢吞吞地把外套脱下来，挽在手里，下了楼梯。

雅典娜靠在墙边，一直低着头看着手机，冬兵一开始为她没发现自己感到奇怪，楼梯下了一半，雅典娜终于抬起头来，转向冬兵，巴恩斯这才发现她另一侧的耳朵上戴着个蓝牙耳机。

“对，对。没错，不，我还不确定。”雅典娜说，站直了，看着从楼梯上走下来的冬兵，对他做了一个稍安勿躁的手势，示意他等等。巴恩斯听话地走下来，站在她面前，闭着嘴巴等待。雅典娜听着电话那头的答复，目光严苛地打量了一下巴恩斯，还心不在焉地伸手给他整理了一下衬衫。巴恩斯低下头，看见自己衬衫的前两个扣子完全扣错了，雅典娜正一个个把它们都解开，重新扣好。

幸好她在讲电话。巴恩斯想，有些羞愧。他不想听雅典娜问他这扣子是怎么回事，也不想遭到嘲笑，说他自己连衣服都穿不好之类的。

当雅典娜终于简短地挂断了电话，她看着巴恩斯的眼睛。“你还没吃东西呢吧？是不是饿了？”

“他在哪儿？”

“弗兰克？他在那里开会，把接下来的事情安排跟其他人交代清楚，他拜托我等你下来后带你出去吃东西。”雅典娜说，冲楼梯对面的门扬了扬下巴。那里是旅馆的餐厅，不是很大，但也能容纳几十个人，隔音不大好，冬兵隐隐约约听见弗兰克的声音，但没法分辨具体内容。雅典娜说弗兰克拜托她带他出去吃东西，巴恩斯内心多多少少被这种对待方式伤害到了。老爹对待他好像对待一只品种名贵的宠物狗，把他当白痴，也把他当易碎的瓷器。

巴恩斯往那扇门走去，雅典娜没拦着他，只是在他推门走进去之后留在了门外。

冬兵发出的声音不大，只有正对着门口正在讲话的老爹和靠近门口的几个人注意到了他。房间里的餐桌被推得乱七八糟的，椅子上大多横七竖八地坐了人，巴恩斯没坐下，只是找了个角落，靠墙站着，抱着双臂，听弗兰克讲着未来的计划。

——他们要去欧洲，卖掉一大部分的武器，再用赫瓦甲同塞尔达热的钱装备起来自己。“如果计划行得通，我们的价码又能翻上几番。”老爹嘴里咬着一根雪茄，吐字含糊不清，野心和张狂弥漫在房间中央，每个人看上去都被欲望撩拨得信心满满，除了巴恩斯。巴恩斯对他们赚多少钱，在哪里赚，全都漠不关心，他只是听着弗兰克的讲话，眉头皱得越来越紧。

“那再然后呢，头儿？”问问题的是大熊，他倒坐在一张靠近窗口的椅子上，一只手搭在椅背上，另一只手举起来，引起了其他人的注意。冬兵也看了过去。“我们是不是得再招人啦？这回要多少新人？”

“招。当然，招。”老爹说，“我们现在有的钱足够把一支小型军队武装到牙齿……这是增长实力的大好机会。你知道吗？——在这狗屁世界上什么都是假的，只有手上的实力才是最靠谱的东西，你要是枪里没有子弹，你喜欢的玩意全都会被抢走，你的钱也不是你的钱，你们懂了吗？我要你们变成一支军队，一支他妈的可以颠覆一个小国的军队。嘿，想想，或许我们能拥有一个国家呢。这听起来怎么样？”

房间里的人们欢呼了起来。

巴恩斯不再想要听下去，他转身走出了房间。

雅典娜还在门外站着，巴恩斯看到她时，她正站在窗边，向外看着街道。他走过去，站在她身边，顺着她的目光向外看去。

“你在看什么？”巴恩斯问。

“天阴沉沉的，”雅典娜回答，“好像要下雨了。你怎么了？也觉得那种会议无聊吗？大熊就也总这么觉得。”

“我饿了。”想了想，巴恩斯说，“我们出去吃点东西吧。”

雅典娜一副并不相信的表情，但她低下头发了条信息。“等等，”几秒钟后，她收到了一条回信，把手机拿给冬兵看。“他说叫你等五分钟，他自己带你出去。”雅典娜收回了手机，露出一个牙疼的表情，“估计是有什么事吧。”雅典娜沉默了一小会儿，巴恩斯低头研究着自己的手指，她在一篇默默地端详了他一阵，然后又说，“……嘿，不喜欢里面的内容？”

“你为什么不进去？”巴恩斯反问。

“该了解的我早就已经都清楚了，定计划的时候我参与了，”雅典娜说，“这就是为什么我在外面等你。”

“你不喜欢里面的内容？”

“看你吃东西的确更有意思些。”

冬兵困窘地低下头。

“嘿，”雅典娜忽然压低了声音，“嘿，詹姆斯，听着，你真的很可爱，”她用的是俄语，“你还不了解他，答应我，你要小心，他会让你心碎的。”

巴恩斯不知道她为什么对自己说这个。他看了看雅典娜，想反驳她，“……他对我很好。”他固执地用了英语。更何况，巴恩斯并不在乎心碎，他不觉得自己还会经历更惨痛的了。下意识地，他觉得老爹根本不可能像叉骨伤害他那样伤得那么重，弗兰克做不到。他只是个普通人，一个正常人，他不是叉骨，他只是……弗兰克而已。

这念头一出来，巴恩斯愣了一下。隐隐地，他意识到这对弗兰克不大公平。但这想法转瞬即逝，他没抓住。

“你对他一无所知。”雅典娜说。

巴恩斯沉默了。弗兰克好像的确很少跟他说自己的事。“我还有很多时间。”

雅典娜摇了摇头。“别迷失自己，”她最后说。“只要你别在他面前迷失自己，他就不会像毁了之前那些他喜欢的好看玩意一样，把你也毁了。”

巴恩斯感觉到了她的善意。雅典娜是真心的，他为这份坦诚感到诚惶诚恐，而且还很感动。她说的应当是真的，但对巴恩斯来说，困难不在这儿，在于他自己都根本不清楚他所谓的自我是什么样子。他不知道自己该怎么做，该做什么，做什么有意义，做什么有价值。他什么都不知道，一切看起来都于事无补，一切看起来都没人在乎。

十几分钟后，老爹从会议室里出来，手里拿着外套，冲雅典娜点了点头，路过巴恩斯的时候拍了一下他的肩膀，叫他跟上。巴恩斯一路沉默不语，他脑子里想着老爹在会议室里说的计划，想着雅典娜对他说的话。

在吃饭的时候，他一直在思考雅典娜说的叫他别迷失自己。她听起来好像，如果巴恩斯不小心这么做了，老爹就会趁虚而入，占他的便宜。但巴恩斯知道，弗兰克没这么做。他本可以这么做的，在那个仓库里，甚至更早之前，在那条货轮上，如果弗兰克真的下了命令，“冬兵”一定不会拒绝。

想到这里，巴恩斯抬头，看到坐在他对面的老爹一只手里拿着杯饮料，正咬着吸管，另一只手里拿着手机。

不知怎的，巴恩斯觉得，雅典娜已经算老爹的身边人了，但她还是没看到巴恩斯看到的那一面的老爹。

“你看什么呢？”弗兰克注意到他的目光，挑起眉问道。

组织了一下语言，巴恩斯一板一眼地说，“……我觉得你比别人以为的都要好。”

弗兰克脸上的表情好像他没睡醒，很快又翻了个白眼，“那你还真是一点都不了解我。”

“我认真的。”

“你认真的？我，一个干佣兵的，好人是我听过最奇怪的形容词了。”

巴恩斯顿了一下，因为不知道怎么跟老爹解释。最后他说，“……没关系，我也不算好人。”这句话说完，他又低下头去，用勺子拨弄盘子里的烤番茄。

老爹看了骤然消沉下去的巴恩斯一会儿，眼里目光闪烁不定。

他们现在身处一个半露天的小餐馆里，他们的桌子在外头，头顶摆着一顶巨大的遮阳伞，旁边就是一丛矮树丛篱笆，再远处是石子铺成的街道，狭窄到几乎只能用小巷形容，汽车开不进来，只有偶尔会有一辆单车路过。这里人少极了，很安静。自从赫瓦甲那件事之后，老爹就开始很注意不让冬兵暴露在过多的关注里，现在冬兵戴着墨镜和鸭舌帽都是他的主意。

“我觉得你就是看到谁都觉得好。”老爹脸上挂着那种若有所思的轻飘飘的笑容，眯着眼睛看着巴恩斯。

“我不是。”

“你喜欢每一个遇见的人。”老爹说，“要不是多数人都打不过你，你早完蛋了。”

“我不是。”冬兵坚持道。

“承认了吧，你离了我可不行。”

巴恩斯不说话了，他抬起头怔怔地看着弗兰克。

“怎么了？”老爹伸手摸着下巴，“我说什么了？”

巴恩斯眼里发红，脸上一点表情都没有。过了一会儿，他问老爹，“……你为什么要干佣兵？”

“因为我就擅长干这个。”

“那你又为什么想要一个自己的国家？”

老爹放下了手机。他向后靠在椅背上，翘着腿，手指在桌面上敲着，目光盯着桌边。过了好一会儿，他才又开口，干巴巴地笑了一声，“——你知道吗？我当时答应留下你，原因之一就是你他妈当时从来不问问题。”

哦。巴恩斯想，垂下眼睛。他想起叉骨也是这样。他们从来都不喜欢冬兵问问题。但下个瞬间，他想起来，这不对。弗兰克跟叉骨不一样，这不是他的真心话。

“……我想要了解你更多，弗兰克。”巴恩斯慢慢地回答。

“你会在这儿留多久？”弗兰克冷冰冰的反问。

“什么？”冬兵没懂。

“你根本不是能留在佣兵团里的人。”老爹说，“我看到你在会议室里的表情了。你不想干佣兵，你也干不了，你到底想干嘛？你要做什么？”

巴恩斯看着他。“……我想跟你在一块儿。”

“你他妈——”老爹被呛得死死的，好像冬兵说了什么无药可救的傻话，但他又看着冬兵，那表情，让巴恩斯觉得自己或许又说对了。

“这是实话。”巴恩斯说，“这是我唯一确定的事。”

“好吧。”老爹咕哝着，“你倒是什么都不在乎，什么都不管。但我们中总得有一个为未来打算的。反正我擅长这个，那么就由我来吧。”

“你擅长什么？”

“为别人打理未来。”老爹说，这是他们在这顿饭里他说的最后一句话。

***  
吃完饭后，他们两个没有立即往回走。老爹似乎更想要沿着河堤散步回去，而巴恩斯只是跟着他，像一直以来那样。

他们从河堤下面的公园里横穿而过，巴恩斯应老爹的要求，跟他断断续续地讲一些自己想起来的旧事。弗兰克说自己小时候也在纽约长大，问他过去和现在有没有什么大差别，于是巴恩斯就走在他身边，一边低头躲避着生长下来的榕树须，一边磕磕绊绊地回忆布鲁克林的样子。他在洞察计划后还没特意回过去自己家看一下，不知道那里具体发生了什么。说到这里的时候，几个年轻人骑着单车呼啸而过，弗兰克和巴恩斯短暂地分开到道路两侧的树荫下，望着彼此，等这群年轻人过去。当他们又一次汇合，继续并肩前行的时候，巴恩斯开了口。

“……或许以后要是有空的话，什么时候我们可以一起去看看。”

老爹听了这话，哼了一声，没有答应，也没有表示不赞成。

有些忐忑，也有些沮丧，但巴恩斯不会轻易气馁，“怎么了？”

“没有，我只是想……”弗兰克好像被他忽然惊醒了一样，抬手抓了抓头发，“嘿，这好像是你头一回说，你想要什么事。除了——除了……以外。”

“……嗯。”冬兵低下了头。

“不，不，我是说，这是好事。”老爹说，拍了他肩膀一下，“你有自己的想法，真的，很不错。你看，你清楚自己想要什么了。之前你不是对个人定位有问题吗？经验告诉我这是一大进步，绝对有帮助。”

这话令巴恩斯陷入了很复杂的境地里。长久以来的训练让他觉得“有自己的想法”并不是件好事，他内心冬兵的那部分有那么一两秒，已经陷入了对即将来临的重置的恐惧里，但同时，他又觉得弗兰克是对的，他不可能错，弗兰克很聪明，他能处理巴恩斯的任何状况，无论他有了什么毛病，弗兰克总能修好他。

老爹伸手握住他的手臂，停了下来，站在原地，“你还好吗？”他问，紧盯着巴恩斯的双眼，“你在抖呢。”

弗兰克目光里的紧张奇异地令巴恩斯恢复了理智，恐惧还在，但他把它控制住了。巴恩斯感觉自己肚子里沉甸甸的，他知道自己不会再飘走了，弗兰克在这儿。

巴恩斯摇了摇头。“现在好了。”

“你确定？”弗兰克放松了一点，松开了手，挑着眉看他，“你刚刚看起来脸色差极了。”

“都过去了，我已经在好起来了。”巴恩斯回答，继续向前走去，“你刚刚在想什么？”过了一会儿，他问。

“没什么，都是些琐事，”老爹说，“下月的客户，今早的新闻，明天吃什么，什么时候启程……没什么有趣的，还很烦人。唉，但也没办法，一个雇佣兵团头子就得负责操心这些玩意。不过你说回布鲁克林看看……”

“怎么样？”

“没可能了。”弗兰克说，“我可回不去美利坚，我躲避通缉的本事可没你那么高。”

“什么意思？”

弗兰克好像犹豫了一下，但当他们走过花园中心的喷泉，他开始给巴恩斯讲述一个建立在荒原上的训练营，讲27号新兵的故事。

“我们从来不清楚在给谁卖命，”老爹说，“干的活跟现在差不多，但现在至少我还知道自己在做什么，一切都是我们自主选择的。而且过去，操，我是认真的，你可能都不信，没人能信——过去我们干的那些活，操。我真是走运，能活到今天。最靠谱的一回，也夸张得要命，我们去给一个墨西哥毒枭做安保，他好像是个什么证人，CIA搞的什么狗屁司法程序的那一套，我不懂，只是上头吩咐下来，我们就去了——他有个大厅，地板中央是玻璃，在底下养鲨鱼……平时那些波多黎各美女就穿着比基尼，端着莫吉托，从上面光着脚走来走去……我在那个夸张的别墅里呆了两周，那时候我就想，这才是一个人应该有的活法。”

“是什么？”巴恩斯问，“贩毒，被抓？还是穿比基尼在玻璃上走？”

老爹看了一眼巴恩斯，“喔，不愿意听了？”

“有的时候我也希望自己能跟一个好人。”他回答，又补充道，“也不一定是好人，”巴恩斯闷声说，“不要太坏就好。”

“你这半废的脑子，还挑挑捡捡的。”

“不，”巴恩斯说，没有看他，语气很平淡，“只是因为，坏人总是注定要输的。”

“那可不是，我个人来说，更偏向是赢的那些人总会成为正义的一方。”

“……正义或许不会赢，但坏人一定会输。”巴恩斯坚持道，“世道就是这么运行的。”

“我懂了。”弗兰克说，没再跟他争辩。巴恩斯身上这种对世间黑白的没道理的信仰，跟他个人际遇格格不入。也就是巴恩斯，这种脑子不正常的家伙，才能在经历了那些破烂事之后，还抱在这种固执的英雄主义上死不撒手。“你想赢。”

但巴恩斯又一次否认了。

“不，”巴恩斯说，“我不想你输。”

有好久，老爹没说话。他的双手插在口袋里，紧握着手机。黑白鹅卵石蒲城的小径从一片缺乏修剪的矮小榆树丛间穿过，上面堆积的落叶已经不知道过了多少年，靠边的那些都拌在黑泥里，更远些的两侧是松树林，到处都是一股枝叶腐坏和隐隐约约的河床腥气。现在时至黄昏，头上也找不见太阳，眼前这幅景象一点都不赏心悦目，这条小径窄而肮脏，令人后悔选择走了这里，又没有离开的岔路，只有尽快走完了了事。

宽度只容一人，老爹走在前面，冬兵跟在他身后。弗兰克庆幸起来，因为巴恩斯此时看不到他的脸。

——他正感觉脸上发烧。原本他已经计划好了，虽然雅典娜不会赞成，但冬兵自己不会对跟着他干雇佣兵有任何异议，但忽然，一切都没那么确定了。

巴恩斯从一开始就让他感觉很好。他的身材，他的脸，他的身手……他是对弗兰克而言恰到好处的那份完美：听话，漂亮，有用，沉着而破碎。但一直以来，弗兰克都从来没因为这个失去过自信，他骨子里那些愤世嫉俗和巴恩斯流露出来的、对他的莫名其妙的依赖，把他们俩之间的鸿沟都填满了，一切都很完美，直到现在，老爹猛地意识到，巴恩斯是真的太好太好了，好到让老爹此时走在这里，心里想着，这不公平。他不知道自己该怎么做——他知道，但他不想，一切都乱糟糟的，每个决定都很容易下，但每个都不公平。

天啊。弗兰克迷迷糊糊地想，我真的有那么烂，连这家伙都配不上吗？

“我没想干那个。”过了一会儿，扥他们终于走出了这条小径，老爹说道。实际上，他干过，但很快就觉得没意思，自己不喜欢，只是为了体验一把。老爹一直以来都觉得没什么，但忽然之间，或许是因为冬兵之前的那个语气，他又不大想在冬兵面前提起那段经历了，所以他没说。“我是想要有权有势，老兄，只有能自己掌握的命，才是好命。”

他侧过身，瞪着冬兵从后面走上来，然后一起走出了花园，沿着人行道走在港口区的小街上。“……我们那个小队，最后有一天上头忽然觉得我们都知道的太多了，于是就——我不知道，我们没人知道他们是怎么想的，好像一天早上起来，我们忽然就从士兵变成了罪犯。他妈的，应该是，他们已经不需要我们了，但我们还是死不了。巴蒂斯特，我以前的……一个朋友，他最后说，我们最大的错就是没死在任务里。这他妈就是他那蠢货说的最聪明的一句话了。”

弗兰克干笑了一下，“你知道他们怎么处理我们吗？”

他踢了一下路边的石子，“他们把我们降级到D级人员，派我们去跟……怪物互动，”说到这里，回忆让他的脸色变得很差，不管他想起了什么，他不想多说。“通过研究我们的死法来收集数据——全死了，我们所有人被分成了六组，依次上去，反抗的都直接枪毙，嘣，进去的没人活下来，搞笑的是，就在两天前，站在护栏上拿枪的还是我们……要不是轮到我们的时候，那基地出了乱子，我们一个人都跑不出来。”

“你知道被人下令，你自己除了去遵守以外别无选择的感觉吗？詹姆斯？你知道的对吧？”弗兰克摸了摸鼻子，“没人再能命令我了，现在，以后，都他妈不行。——我对自己以后怎么样都是走一步看一步，说实话，我他妈什么都不在乎，这是我唯一确定的是，这就像……我不知道，这就像是……”

“你的锚。”巴恩斯说。

老爹从自己的回忆里被惊醒了。巴恩斯走在他左手边，正微微低着头，好像正聚精会神听着他。冬兵走路总是这样，有些躲闪的样子，又很专注，老爹的目光心不在焉地扫过冬兵，看见他靴子上沾了一点泥。他看上去比老爹第一次遇见他的时候好了不少，眼中有了一点神采，好像也壮实了点。不能再给他喂垃圾食品了。老爹想。

“对，就是那个，锚。”弗兰克懒懒地说，“看，我就知道你能懂的。你知道我想说什么吗？”

巴恩斯抬头看着他，等待他说下去。

“我绝对做不成你说的好人，只要我还在干这个一天，而这佣兵团是老子的心血，这是我这辈子干过最认真的一档子事了，我绝对放不下手。”他说，“我会输——或许吧，但去他妈的，你猜怎么着？我压根不在乎，至少在那之前，每一天，老子都称心如意，随心所欲，爽得很，别的，我什么都不在乎。”

他说完了，开始沉默，慢慢地走着，等待着冬兵的回应。

过了好久，巴恩斯轻轻地说，“我很高兴你告诉了我这些。”

真的，就这？

弗兰克皱着眉，砖头看了巴恩斯一眼。

他们正走在港口区的主街上，老爹已经分辨出那间他第一天来时去的酒吧，目光投向对面，还看到了那根灯柱，那时冬兵就是站在这里，隔着一整个酒吧的音乐和人群，隔着一条不是很宽阔的马路，望着他，好像已经找了他几个世纪，再也不会放开，也好像这几个世纪的寻找已经让巴恩斯的灵魂都干涸了，而弗兰克完全值得。

站在街角，弗兰克终于忍不住了，他停下了脚步，在冬兵也停下来，转身用探询的目光看向他的时候，和巴恩斯对视。

车子在他们身后驶过，远处有孩子打闹的嬉笑声，路边的小摊贩匆匆地正在收拾东西，推着车准备回家，——这么漫长的几秒过去，老爹向巴恩斯说出了他对他说过的最真诚的一句话，开头咬牙切齿的，尾音却又有点凄凉，很单薄。

“我想要你，詹姆斯，”他说，“但我们真的不是一路人。”

他不走，也不说别的，就只单单望着巴恩斯，等着，现在巴恩斯不得不做出回复了。

而他的回复，是巴恩斯像他一直以来的那样，微微弯曲着脊背，不怎么挺拔，有些低着头，提起眼睛，用力地抿了抿嘴唇，做出了一个很苦涩的微笑。

“我知道。”巴恩斯回答，“但我又有什么办法呢？”

当然有，但老爹说不出叫他离开的话，而巴恩斯看起来根本没有考虑这个选择。

他烦躁地推开巴恩斯，从他身边走过，迈进了街角的杂货店。“我去买包烟。”他说。

老爹看不懂当地的文字，招牌上的那些鬼画符对他来说都是天书，但店门开着，里面的货架不容错认。店面很小，只在头顶亮着一盏灯，不过外头因为阴郁的天气也很昏暗，所以还好。地面上铺的硬革凹凸不平，踩上去嘎吱作响，最里头的货架尽头摆着一尊小小的神像，檀香混合着一股潮湿的闷气弥漫在房间里。老爹皱着眉，走到柜台旁边，敲了敲玻璃，示意老板娘给他拿烟。

坐在柜台后面的是个上了年纪的老太太，浑身裹在里一层外一层的沙丽里，鼻梁上架着一副小小的眼镜，此时正抬起眼睛来，从厚重的皱纹底下来看他。

一包烟被推到了柜台上，老爹心烦意乱地丢了张钞票，正把烟往口袋里揣，抬了一下头，看见了老妇人。

“哦，”他愣了一下，“是你。”

冬兵也走了进来，正站在罐头货架底下，抬起头来，看着堆着饮料箱的墙上挂着的一张合照。

老妇人又打量了一番老爹。

“几天前，你在那个巷口，给那个死掉了的姑娘点蜡烛，”老爹提醒她，“哦，这就是你的店，是吗？”

“你，”老妇人想了一下，“你是那个停下来问的人。”她说，伸着脖子往老爹身后看了一眼，瞥了一眼冬兵，但巴恩斯没往这边看，他死死地盯着那张合照，好像上面有魔法似的。

“找零留着吧。”老爹说，“今天难得碰到点好事。你这里该打扫啦，老太太，货架上全是灰。”

老妇人瞪着他，一把把钞票拿走，塞进柜台旁边的箱子里，“买完了就走。”

“好，好。”老爹歪着嘴笑道，倒退着走了两步，路过冬兵身边，拽了一把他。“怎么啦，走了。”

但巴恩斯还是没动，他拉住了老爹的衣服下摆，叫他看那张合照。老爹抬头看了一下，那上面就两个人，拍得有些年头了，一个青年男人站在一个老妇人身边。

那个青年男人看起来有点眼熟。

老爹认不出来，他转头看向巴恩斯，后者仍旧仰着头盯着那张照片，他脸上的表情让弗兰克一瞬间心里慌乱了起来。巴恩斯眼睛红了，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，脸上没有半分血色。弗兰克叫了他两声，最后摇了摇他的肩膀，才把他的注意力从照片上拉了回来。巴恩斯回头看向他，双眼里闪着空洞的光，他嘴角抖了抖，凄惶的目光落到了老爹背后的老妇人身上，到底半个字都没有说。

此时此刻，冬兵看上去才是一个在战争中浸淫了半个多世纪的幸存者的样子，苍老，痛苦，茫然，对因果轮回善恶报应都疲惫至极。

老妇人注意到了他们，从椅子上站了起来，看到了他们正在看的照片。“什么事？”

冬兵看样子是不打算说话了，老爹指着那张照片，问道，“这是你什么人吗？”

老妇人欠了欠身子，看了他们指的是哪张照片。“哦，我孙子，萨米尔，好几天都没回来了。”她看了看他们两个，“你们见过他吗？他总在这条街上晃的。”

有一点记忆在老爹脑子里复苏了。靠，不会吧。他点了点头，含糊地说，“好像在街上见过。嗯，”弗兰克一只手插在口袋里，另一只手在自己肩膀旁边比了比，正是一个恰好可以搂着肩膀的高度，“他是不是差不多这么高，走路有点瘸？”

“那就是他了。”老妇人松了口气，她带着浓重的当地口音，很生涩，“再看见他，叫他回家一趟。太久了。我还以为他出事了。”

“行。”老爹说，“那我们走了。”

他推着冬兵走出小店。巴恩斯踉踉跄跄的，走得很慢，一副欲言又止的表情。他看上去好像有很多东西想要说，但不知道怎么开始。

老爹没有安慰他，他自己都还有点恍惚，不过他在想的只是之前他跟巴恩斯的谈话，他还在想到底怎么处理巴恩斯。他沿着街边慢悠悠地走着，把口袋里的那盒新买的香烟掏了出来，拿出一根咬在嘴里，低头点着了。巴恩斯走得越来越慢，已经落在了他后面，但老爹忘了去等他。

“啧，这也太巧了，”过了一会儿，老爹心不在焉地问。“那家伙叫什么来着？”

巴恩斯的声音从他身后闷闷地传来，“……萨米尔谢赫。”

“哇，你竟然还记得。”

“我记得他们每一个。”巴恩斯回答，他言语里有什么隐秘的东西，让老爹下意识地觉得不舒服。他抖了抖肩膀，嫌恶地摇了摇头，没再说下去。

这话题就这么结束了。

今晚一定会下场暴雨，现在空气里全是沉闷而甜腥的泥土味道，乌云密布了一整天，如今天空却呈现一种奇异而昏暗的橙红色，到处都是这种燠热的颜色，好像比黄昏前还亮一点似的。老爹走过了马路，路过一处已经打烊了的店铺，门板没有装上去，在街边就能看得到里面重重叠叠的锅具都堆在角落里，头顶的吊扇吱呀吱呀地转着，里头放着老式的木质收音机，隐隐地能听见后面传来炒锅的声音，伴着一股本地菜的辛辣油腻的味道，直飘到街面上来。

收音机里放着几十年前流行的印度歌，有着密集的鼓点和喜庆的铃铛声，一切都模糊而昏暗，好像一场难以醒来的清醒梦，老爹的烟烧到了手，他咒骂着丢掉了烟头，用鞋尖碾了碾，站在了原地，环视这个街道。

巴恩斯不在了。

——他猛地惊醒，狠狠抽了一口凉气，立刻咬着牙四处搜寻起来。不要。不要。

就这么走了？就这么离开？他甚至都没告诉巴恩斯——

哦，在那里。

巴恩斯在小街对面，之前那个卖苹果的小摊贩的车子显然因为什么被掀翻了，巴恩斯正蹲在地上，帮摊主一个个地把那红艳艳的大苹果捡进怀里。

……老爹完全无法形容自己现在的心情。他愣怔地看着远处背对着他的巴恩斯的身影，站了好久，那么多苹果都差不多被捡好了，他都一直站在原地，一动也不动。当巴恩斯终于又站了起来，跟摊主讲话的时候，弗兰克才回过神来，伸手用力地搓了把脸。他指尖全是那廉价的香烟味，他买的是巴恩斯总抽的那种烟，他不知道巴恩斯发现没有。

摊主塞给了冬兵两个苹果，巴恩斯小心地接了，好像还说了声谢谢。他抱着苹果，两边看了看，转头找了老爹一阵，然后看到了弗兰克，快步穿过街道向老爹走过来。

老爹死死看着他，表情阴郁。

当走到了近前，面对着老爹，巴恩斯低头在两个苹果之间挑了挑，拿了更好看的那个，在自己衬衣上蹭了蹭，递给了老爹。

弗兰克伸手接了，掂了掂，咬了一口，转身继续向前走去。这回巴恩斯跟了上来。

又一次，他们重新并肩前行了。

过了好一会儿，巴恩斯开了口。

“弗兰克。”

“干嘛？”

“我不想再杀人了。”他说。

“你确定了？”

“嗯。”

“你的锚，是吧？”老爹问，苹果很甜。“你找到你的锚了。”

巴恩斯没有回答，他看上去思绪已经不在这儿了，老爹不确定他听没听见。

老爹把目光从他身上收了回来。

“……妈的。”他低声骂了一句。

云层里传来滚滚雷声，街道上方的窗子打开，女人开始急匆匆地收衣服。光线越来越暗，开始刮起令人不安的狂风，但他俩还是走得不紧不慢，背后那收音机的老歌声也渐渐消失了。今晚这场暴雨过后，夏天就将正式结束。


	19. Chapter 19

冬兵坐在床边，光着上身，雅典娜坐在他对面，手里拿着碘酒和棉签，检查之前他在爆炸里受到的那些皮肉伤，多数都分布在左边的背部，跟金属的交接处附近。房间另一头的窗边，老爹跟大熊站在一起，向他交代事宜。他们的房间门没关，走廊里整个雇佣兵团的人来来往往，正在搬走。绝大多数的人都要在今晚前去码头，他们的船已经在那里等着了。

一开始雅典娜被巴恩斯肩膀附近的伤口吓到了，她动作小心得很，冬兵不得不反复告诉她已经早就已经没关系，雅典娜才敢碰他。不过现在她还是对着那些疤痕抽冷气，冬兵背对着她坐着，沉默而乖巧，试图听清老爹在做什么。这很难，介于弗兰克声音很低，以及雅典娜时不时总是问他问题。

“这是怎么回事？”雅典娜摸了摸他肩膀上的红星，“都被划花了。”

“嗯。”巴恩斯说。

“这可不像是战斗里弄的，你自己划的？”

“……对，就用的这把蝴蝶刀。”冬兵说，在床上摊着的一大堆东西里挑出了那把刀，在手上转了一圈，盯着它的刀面。他不想说，但问的人是雅典娜，而且弗兰克交代他，多跟人交流“对他的状况有帮助”。

“哇哦。”雅典娜评价道，不过几秒之后，她的好奇心还是占了上风，“——怎么？不满意这个造型？”

巴恩斯沉默了一小会儿，之后把这蝴蝶刀折了起来，握在了掌心，迟迟没有放进背包里。最后他低声回答，“……不。只是……一个我过去认识的人，他决定我不配拥有它。”

几秒之后，雅典娜的手掌落在了他的肩膀上，好的那一侧，巴恩斯感觉到她暖和的掌心。之后是布料磨蹭的声音，和床铺的嘎吱声。雅典娜往他这边挪了挪，探过头从后面亲了一下他的脸颊，吧唧一声。“我的小可怜。”她扶着巴恩斯的肩膀，坐了回去，伸手捏了捏冬兵的下巴，好像逗弄一只街猫，“瞧瞧你这双漂亮的眼睛，你值得这世上的任何东西。”

“嘿！”大熊的声音陡然变高了，顿了顿，“嘿！弗兰基，叫你男朋友离雅典娜远点！你管不管？你管不管？”

雅典娜发出了邪恶的嘿嘿笑声，冬兵从害羞中挣扎出来，他扭头望向老爹，试图求助。

弗兰克靠在窗台上，一只手里拿着平板，正看着他的方向。从昨天回来起，他就好像一直心情不好，脸上没什么笑意，甚至不怎么跟巴恩斯讲话了。他问过雅典娜，雅典娜只是翻白眼。他总这样发神经，谁知道他脑子里又哪里出了问题。雅典娜这么说，但一点没有让冬兵放松下来，即使没人知道，他想知道。但他又没哄人开心的经验，只能尽可能地不去烦弗兰克，忐忑地寄希望于等这会儿忙完了，弗兰克自己就会放松下来。

显然这办法起效不快。

“你不打算说点什么吗？”大熊拧着眉头，冲冬兵这方向愤怒地挥了一下手。

老爹挑眉看了一眼大熊，又把头低了下去，“看不惯自己去教训他。”

“去你妈的，我要是能打得过他，他身上需要假肢的早就不只是一条胳膊了。”大熊咕哝道，又高声嚷了一句，“詹姆斯！我可看着你呢！”

老爹抬腿踹了他一脚，“别走神。”

大熊不满地骂骂咧咧了一阵，“我知道我好几年前就这么说了，但我这个月就开始学俄语，妈的……那我就先走了？”

“对，去船上，清点一遍货物，把清单传给你了。”

“收到。”大熊说，“嗯？还有事？”

老爹没说话，他把平板丢到窗台上，抬头看向巴恩斯那边。雅典娜把衣服丢给他，冬兵的脑袋正卡在一件衬衣里，雅典娜伸手去拽他的衣服下摆，帮他穿上。

“……你猜怎么着，”老爹低声说，“确实有。”

“干嘛？”

“有一个地方，让我不舒服。”他低头扯过来一张便签纸，在上面匆匆写了一个地址，“……你上船之前去把它给我烧了，就在港口区，很顺路。”

大熊接过便签纸，看了看，“啧，”他有点好奇地看了一眼弗兰克，“还记得上回在卢旺达？那个可怜的小社区教堂？——这也是那个类型的吗？”

老爹转动了一下肩膀，撇了撇嘴，“算是吧。”

“上次那个倒霉神父想冲你传教，”大熊说，但脸上只有讥诮的意味，“这次是怎么回事？”

“跟上次差不多。”

“传教？要你膜拜他们的小蓝神？就看起来像四十岁的蓝精灵的那个？”

“……雅典娜配你真是可惜了，”老爹推了一把他，送他走到门口，“滚吧，把事情给我办好。”当他们到了走廊上的时候，老爹把房门关上，挂着那种忧心忡忡的表情，一路跟大熊走到了楼梯口。

要下楼的时候，大熊犹豫了一下，侧身让走廊上路过的其他人先下了楼，自己攥住了楼梯扶手，欲言又止地拍了两下，然后对弗兰克说，“说真的，出什么事了？你看上去，啧，你看上去好像接下来了一笔大单，又只想自己干。”

弗兰克没立即回答，他走到楼梯边上，双肘撑在扶手上，叹了口气，伸手抹了把头发。

“我不知道。”他说，“我可能……我不知道，我可能又有点无聊了。”

“无聊？”大熊问，“你要撒手不干了吗？”

老爹没说话。

“操你的，说话。你要怎么办？”

“我不知道！”老爹很烦躁。

“……嘿，弗兰克，弗兰克，听着。”大熊把便签纸放进口袋里，盯着弗兰克，声音很低沉，“我跟雅典娜，你只有我们俩了，老兄……你可不能把我们也拒之门外，看——至少跟我们交个底？你打算干嘛？你想干嘛？”

老爹想了一会儿，最后抬起手握了握大熊的肩膀。

“……别想了，只是一些蠢念头。”

“你刚刚看起来还是挺认真的呢。”

“否则我还能怎样？”老爹说，“解散这伙人吗？我总不能所有的事全都半途而废吧，我得干到最后，至少这个，我得干到最后。要不然这群人怎么办？”他挥了挥手，示意了一下走廊上来来往往的雇佣兵们。说完这话，他等了一小会儿，等他们都下了楼，他俩又单独在楼梯口的时候，他才又开口，“你能想象吗？如果不干这个？我们几个，每天早上起床，坐办公室？还是开安保运输车？雅典娜给你做煎蛋？过节的时候烤火鸡？还有交税？天。”

大熊瞪了他一会儿，然后说，“你叫我烧掉的那破地方让你想了这么多？”

“不，只是那地方纯粹让我反胃。”

“但你别说，我还是挺喜欢火鸡的那部分的。”

老爹叹了口气，“我知道。”

“我觉得你就是想太多。”大熊说，“你一直都是想太多。你想停下了？是詹姆斯那小白脸让你想停下了？”

“唉。”老爹抹了把脸，他的声音从指缝间传出来，“……他可不是能在这儿呆下去的人。”

“嗯？”

“他得走。”老爹说。

大熊直起了身子，看着弗兰克。好吧，这一天他早有预感，还是来了。“这么老一套？”

“老一套。”

“我看不是。”大熊说，“你玩腻了？你又玩腻了？”

“你他妈又在激动什么？”弗兰克皱着眉，“你不是一直看不惯他吗？”

“我他妈看不惯你身边每一个小婊子，”大熊回答，“你是没有一个女朋友，半夜的时候咬着你耳朵，问你，‘要是弗兰克不要他，我们能养他吗？’”他做出了便秘的表情，捏着嗓子，“‘我们能养他吗？我们养他吧，他看上去也没地方去，吃的也不多，我们养他吧’……”

“……你就是因为这个对他危机感那么多？听上去雅典娜只是想要养个宠物而已，放松点，改天给她买个乌龟或者仓鼠，效果都一样。”

“呸，那臭女人，想都不要想，她都有我了。”大熊说，“所以你要干嘛？詹姆斯看上去是你去哪儿他就去哪儿。唉，真的，他……”

“想说什么？”

大熊摸了摸自己的脸，“就跟那些电视上演的似的，他问题严重着呢，我觉得他需要帮助。”

有很久，老爹没说话，他趴在栏杆上，磨蹭着自己的手指。大熊等在他身边，无聊地打量着周围，直到远处巴恩斯的房间门一下子被推开了，雅典娜露出一个脑袋，四下望了望，最后看到了楼梯口，“——哦，你还没走呢。”

“我这就走了。”大熊高声回答，然后在门关闭的声音响起之后靠过去，捶了一下弗兰克的肩膀，“……嘿，放松点。”

弗兰克点点头，含糊地回答，“我知道，我只是觉得你是对的。”

“有关哪点？”

“他真的需要帮助，”老爹说，“正经的那种帮助。”

“说实话，老大，我们一个心理医生还是请得起的。”

“滚吧，去干你的工作，还轮不到你关心我的鸡巴往哪儿放。”

“我关心的是别的东西，比如说你的一颗粉红基佬心。”大熊说，转身下了楼梯。

又在走廊上站了一会儿，抽了两颗烟，老爹才回去房间。雅典娜正坐在床尾跟冬兵聊天，她手里那枚之前躺在巴恩斯包底的戒指正闪闪发光，巴恩斯正低声讲着话，“……但是窗子开着，他就把它扔出去了。”

雅典娜脸上的表情好像是从情景剧上学来的夸张，“太混蛋了！”她说，把戒指凑在眼睛底下看了一下内侧，“然后你怎么把它找回来的？”

“我……”巴恩斯抬头看了一眼走进来的老爹，支支吾吾的，声音很低，“我下楼找的，就在街边，差一点就，差一点就被冲进下水道了……”

“你在凌晨三点，大雨里，一个人蹲在街边找这个？”雅典娜说，“你找了多久？我前男友，他因为我找不到他的手套跟我吵架，我把他大腿剁了，你也该这么做，真的，亲爱的，真的。”

老爹在一旁，抱着手臂，看着巴恩斯，在心里发誓，如果巴恩斯开口为叉骨说好话的话，他就立刻把腰后的手枪拔出来，冲巴恩斯把弹夹打空。他才不管大熊的小女友怎么想呢。

但巴恩斯什么都没说，他只是摇了摇头。“现在把它扔了吧。”

“嗯？你不要了吗？”

巴恩斯低头继续在包里翻找起来，“……不用了。”

人真是奇怪的东西。弗兰克摸了摸鼻子。他之前看着巴恩斯又把那一袋垃圾拿出来清点，还感觉怒火中烧，而现在，看巴恩斯是要把它们挑挑拣拣地丢掉，又打心里为那位“交叉骨”朋友感到兔死狐悲起来。操。他灰心丧气地想，冬兵以后会拿个什么垃圾来纪念自己呢？他以后还会不会这么干了？巴恩斯为了他的小布洛克可算是把自己搞得一团糟，真的糟透了，惨透了，但今后呢？他以后想起老爹的时候，会像他过去想起叉骨的时候那样，哭得那么惨，那么心碎吗？他会带着弗兰克遗弃的垃圾漂洋过海吗？然后在一个陌生的酒吧，拉着一个陌生人的手，假装自己是在跟弗兰克说话吗？

弗兰克走过去，又从便签纸上写了一堆东西，然后一把撕下来，把清单递给了冬兵，“你会说印地语，对吧？去，把这些东西买了。”

冬兵站起身来，穿戴起外套和帽子，走到门口，又转回身看着老爹。

“走吧，”老爹说，走过去往他外套口袋里塞了一把钞票，然后不耐烦地摆手，“我就在这儿等你回来。”

冬兵看起来并不相信，他抿着嘴。外头走廊上最后一波人正在离开，清单上的东西可不少，等他回来的时候，肯定大家已经都走了。雅典娜也隐约感觉到哪里不寻常，但她什么都没说，只是抬着头，看看老爹，又看看巴恩斯。

“妈的。”弗兰克很沮丧地说，“妈的——我信誉那么不好吗？我哪次没等你？我答应你了，行吗？我保证，你回来的时候，我肯定还在这儿。”

巴恩斯诚惶诚恐地走了。

“操，这小王八蛋让我心都碎了。”弗兰克骂道。

等到走廊上的声音彻底消失，弗兰克才从门口收回视线，正撞到雅典娜的目光。

“你看什么？”他恶声恶气地说。

“你要丢掉他了，是吧？”雅典娜问，“太明显了，你该看看你自己的脸，谁都看得出来。”

“大熊不想养宠物。不管他在床上怎么答应你的，他不想。”

“他妈的。”雅典娜说，“那我们只能丢下他了。”她从床上站起来，穿好鞋子，又抬头问弗兰克，“那我们现在就去码头？”

老爹站在原地，叹了口气，没回答。他在雅典娜莫名其妙的目光里慢吞吞地走到桌边，在酒柜里拿出了一瓶威士忌，打开盖子闻了闻，然后耸了耸肩，给自己倒了半杯。

“喂，别喝太多，”雅典娜警惕地想起来上回大熊跟她说的话。

“你去码头吧，”老爹说，“我晚点再去。”

“你一个人？不带詹姆斯了？”

“等我就是了。”

雅典娜拿好自己的东西，磨蹭着走到门边，又转过来对老爹说，“——别做得像个混蛋似的，行吗？”

“我就是个混蛋，宝贝儿。”

“我知道，”雅典娜说，“但真的，这件事，可以算是你为数不多干的好事了。”

再说下去，他就要开始后悔下这个决定了。“那可不是我的本意。”弗兰克喃喃地说，“我真的就是受不了他再在我身边打转了。”

“你真的不跟我一起走吗？”雅典娜最后问，“我们用十分钟就赶得到码头，马上就能走。”

弗兰克仰头把剩下的酒液全一股脑倒进了嗓子，然后把酒杯握在手里，转了好几转。雅典娜没有催他，只是安静地等在门边，过了好久，他才放下了杯子。“……算了，你先走吧，我在这里等他回来。”他摇了摇头，从一边拽过来一把椅子，到房间中央坐下了，“没办法，答应他了。”

雅典娜又看了他的背影一会儿，最后摇了摇头，走了出去，轻轻地关上了门。

***

巴恩斯回来的时候，在走廊里消磨了很久。整个旅馆都没有半个人影，现在已经天黑了，但哪里都没有开灯，到处都是黑漆漆的，实在不像是还有人的样子。他觉得老爹应当已经走了，想要直接离开，却又想起自己的背包还在那儿，所以全当回去取包，大不了还在那房间里睡一晚。

他没再哭了，只是站在走廊里，远远地看着那扇房门，想着，这回他又是哪里做错了？或许他就是那么惹人讨厌，人们总归会受不了他。

记忆回溯就是这时候开始的。远处的黑暗扭曲了，冬兵没法站稳，伸手扶住了墙，却发现它惊人地软，似乎一张口把他的右手咬掉了一样。他伸手捂住额头，靠在了墙上，用这些日子学到的方法，努力地调整呼吸。

我是巴恩斯。叉骨死了，我刚给弗兰克买了东西带回来，要把它们交给他，两根彩笔，一副手套，一包能量棒，还兑换了一些马克。

巴恩斯抓着这念头，直起了身子，向房间门走去。

站在门口，他又犹豫了一下，觉得自己做的一切都是徒劳无功，但记忆回溯越来越猛烈，一波波冲刷着他，巴恩斯想，即使老爹已经离开了，自己也可以倒在床上缓一会儿，要是房间里还留着老爹的古龙水味道，他或许还可以把那当做自己所处的真实的证明，他不会迷失太远，只要找得到这种路标，他就总能回到现实，无论这现实有多糟，有多冰冷，有多恶心——这是弗兰克教他的：无论怎样，当下总是比过去好的，真实总是比回忆要好的。

叉骨已经死了。他重复着这句话，把手搭在门把上，但下一瞬间又迷茫了。为什么叫他叉骨？他不是布洛克吗——哦，哦，冬兵想起来了。一声来自过去的咒骂钻进他的耳朵：不——操，别叫我，别那么叫我的名字，巴恩斯，巴基，你他妈根本不是我的士兵，怎么的？你把他掐死了？我的士兵只遵从我的命令，怎么，有胆对指令说不，没有胆子承认吗？你还打算装多久？

好像被烫伤一样，巴恩斯收回了手，按在自己前额。

他明明闭着眼睛，却看见朗姆洛跪在地上的样子。求你啦，求你啦，巴基，行行好，把我的冬兵还给我，你瞧啊，你什么都有，美国队长巴望着你回去呢，我的冬兵什么都没有，我也什么都没有，求你啦，巴基，把他还给我吧……操你的，操你的，别叫我的名字，别他妈那么叫我，倘若你还有一点同情心，闭上嘴，别让我听见，别甚至他妈的在心里想，你真让我恶心。

然后叉骨死了。巴恩斯跟着他，无论他怎么打骂都不离开，他也甩不掉巴恩斯，于是隔天晚上他递给巴恩斯一罐啤酒，请他喝。巴恩斯还以为他终于想通了，未来一片坦途，他们两个缝缝补补地也能在这艰难的世道上走下去，但当他醒过来，叉骨已经离开了房子，什么都没拿，四个月后，冬兵才从报纸上得到他的消息，死在了拉各斯，生物制药公司，恐怖袭击未遂——你猜怎么着？还是他跟巴恩斯说过的那些计划，事实就是他一旦打定了主意，无论巴恩斯跟不跟来，他都是要去做的。

巴恩斯猛地深吸一口气，好像溺水的人终于短暂地浮上水面，吸到一口珍贵的氧气。他一把推开门，冲了进去，然后扶着墙壁，大口喘息，因为又一次把旧梦甩在身后而庆幸，为又一次幸存而庆幸。

他抬起头，在漆黑一片的房间里找到了坐在房间中央的那把椅子上的人。

老爹咬着一颗点燃的雪茄，靠在椅背上，抱着双臂，正看着他。在黑暗里，弗兰克的双眼闪闪发光。

巴恩斯踉踉跄跄地走过去，手里的袋子一下子跌在地上，他没看。到了近前，他伸手去碰触老爹的肩膀，在老爹拿掉雪茄后，捧着他的脸去亲他的嘴唇。弗兰克的舌尖尝起来有些苦。

“你真的在这里……”巴恩斯贴着他的嘴唇低声说，手指都在发抖。

老爹眯着眼睛，向后退了一点，“我答应你了。”他说。“你终于回来了，花了你够久。”

“我……我有一点迷路。”

“去吧，去把你的那些东西都收拾好，就剩我们两个了。”

“要出发去欧洲了吗？”

“嗯，明天一早就走。”

巴恩斯点点头，走到桌子边，去伸手拉自己的背包。他没敢开灯，反正也不需要，他看得清。背包里的那些小玩意发出哗啦一声响，巴恩斯把那黑色的旅行背包放在桌面上，背对着弗兰克，拉开拉链。他的动作多少有些心不在焉，因为挂记着身后的老爹——他甚至不需要回头，他知道弗兰克正在盯着他看。

房间的窗子开着，夜风吹动着纱帘，遥远的街灯投进来，在地板上印下影子。马路上偶尔驶过的汽车头灯会照亮玻璃片，在这无光的房间里划出一道移动的光斑。这一切都太像了……太像了……冬兵感到地板好像变得柔软起来。他摇摇头，双手抓住了桌子边缘，将自己稳定下来。

我是醒着，还是在做梦？他想。不，弗兰克在这儿，所以这是真的，这是现实，我醒着。我就在这儿。

“你在做什么？”

弗兰克的声音从他背后传来，听起来又陌生又熟悉。冬兵想要开口，却在下一瞬间变认出来那不是弗兰克的声音，那懒散低沉的调调，只有叉骨才这么讲话。弗兰克又说了什么，全被冬兵脑子里的耳鸣声掩盖了。

不，我醒着。我醒着。

冬兵应该是发出来一声奇怪的呜咽，因为老爹又重复了一遍，“你在那儿做什么呢？”这回幻觉过去了，他听起来又是自己了。巴恩斯被释然刷过全身，他支撑着自己，重新开始呼吸。

慢慢转回身，维持着平衡，向后靠在桌边，巴恩斯看着弗兰克，轻声回答，“……我在收拾行李，既然明天就要走了。”他说，观察着弗兰克的表情，艰难地问，“……我刚刚有一点……有一点记忆回溯，你说什么？”

“没什么。”弗兰克回答，他脸上是令冬兵毛骨悚然的全无表情，若有所思。“你现在好点没？”

没有。潜意识是个奇妙的东西，好像有未卜先知的能力。在巴恩斯眼里，这个他们住了几天的宾馆房间正被旧日记忆的色彩和光亮重新铺满，就以坐在房间中央的那把椅子上的人影为中心，这房间正渐渐扩大，涂着老旧红油漆的地板生长了出来，右手边，好像树木抽枝一般，一张吱嘎作响的双人床正渐渐从地板上升起；在黑暗里，墙壁像被点亮一样显示出米白色壁纸的纹路，一座立式衣柜从角落里挣扎出了轮廓。巴恩斯闻到浓重的酒气，他已经身处叉骨的安全屋，耳畔传来一股清风般的细微响声，是蝴蝶刀刃刮擦金属表面的声音，刺耳得如同那颗支离破碎的红星正在尖叫。巴恩斯抬起右手，按在左臂的肩头，目光躲闪着投到老爹脚下的阴影里。

“好些了。”巴恩斯回答，说谎道。

“……你有没有这样的经历，”弗兰克两腿张开坐在椅子上，房间里黑漆漆的，没有开灯，唯一的亮光就是他嘴上叼着的雪茄，尽头亮着一点点红，随着他含糊不清的开口，上下跃动。“就是那种，你做了一个选择，如果你选了其他的，你整个的人生都会跟现在不一样？”

有。有，太多了。比如现在，或者说是巴恩斯正在回溯的那段记忆。

“为什么这么问？”巴恩斯说。他耳畔响起叉骨的声音。

弗兰克回答，“我得跟你说点事。”

我们要一起走，你不是说想要跟着我吗？我们要一起走，去西部，那里有个铀矿，可以搞点让那帮子复仇者们头疼的麻烦出来。或许还有更好的，你对生化武器怎么看？挑个人口密度大的城市，轰，哈哈，怎么样？我们要一起走，我们当然一起，怎么了？你有什么想说的？士兵？哦不，我只是问问，你不用回答这个，你只要跟在后头，我会告诉你该做什么，你遵从指令就好了，这不就是你喜欢的吗？嗯？士兵？你不是就喜欢这个吗？嗯？你干嘛那个表情？把那表情换下去，我不喜欢。算了，转过身去，去，到那边去，对着墙，别他妈让我看到你这个表情，我不想看。

弗兰克又说了什么很简短的内容，但他的声音被叉骨的淹没了。巴恩斯低着头，摇摇晃晃地向老爹走了过来。到了椅子近前，他噗通一声跪倒在地，把脸贴在弗兰克的膝盖上，用手扶着他的大腿，试图在狂风暴雨中靠近一块凸起的礁石。

叉骨的声音铺天盖地。他颤抖的眼角，刻薄的唇形，他看向巴恩斯的目光冷得像冰，他的声音在咆哮，一记耳光抽在巴恩斯耳边。巴恩斯没有还手，他没法反抗。

弗兰克动了动，然后伸出了右手，慢慢地按在巴恩斯耳畔。后者在他抬起手的时候瑟缩了一下，等那温热的手掌贴上巴恩斯的脸颊，冬兵才反应过来这不是叉骨，这是弗兰克。耳光不是真的，那已经过去了，即使现在，他清晰地感觉得到自己的左耳正在弗兰克掌下烧红起来，好像刚被狠狠扇过一样。

……这些日子以来很多时候巴恩斯都问自己，如果当时答应了叉骨，一切会怎样。叉骨不会离开——肯定。他甚至不会死——很大可能。他们八成会在洲际公路上当一对儿亡命鸳鸯，直到最终叉骨终于玩腻了，或者意识到冬兵并没有过去那么好用。那时的冬兵就是靠对方的喜欢维生的。一旦那个人不喜欢他了，感情淡漠了，他就完全失去了自己的色彩和价值，彷徨无助，整个世界都毁了——叉骨把他驯化成了这个样子，巴恩斯曾以为这是帮他把自己拼了起来，现在他才知道，那是叉骨把他精心雕琢成了个废人，结果到最后关头，发现他连废人都做不好，这才一把丢开，终于放弃了他。

他被抛弃，只是因为他不肯做个废人，只是因为始终留着一块自己的色彩，怎么洗都洗不掉。

叉骨不想要巴恩斯，见鬼的，他甚至不想要冬兵，他只想要一把好枪。

你问我计划？当然，我都想好了，你知道罗杰斯吧？你知道他吧？他在到处找你，而我们会让他找到，一旦找到你，他就会把你带走，你还在听吗，士兵？我们会让他把你带走，我叫你做的就是趁他放下警惕，你去把他杀了，能做到吗？那家伙不会设防的，你有的是机会……如果干不掉罗杰斯，你可以捡他的那些小跟班们下手，有一个算一个……不，哈！那种地方我可进不去，我有我的事要做，我当然不会去接你，你就在那里呆着，有机会，就干掉更多，明白吗？放心，罗杰斯肯定不会立刻对你下手的，这倒有趣，你说，得花上几条复仇者的人命，才能让他对他的小巴基彻底死心？哈哈哈……

“嘿，詹姆斯，”老爹抓着他的头发，叫他抬起头来，“我说话你听见没有？看看你，一塌糊涂。”

这里有弗兰克。巴恩斯想，所以这里才是现实。

“抱……抱歉，”含糊的发音从巴恩斯嘴里挤出来，他脑子乱得要命，世界正在天旋地转，他仰着脸，在黑暗里努力分辨着老爹的脸。“把你裤子弄脏了……”

弗兰克俯视了一小会儿巴恩斯，眯着眼睛，有很久，什么话也没说，最后他叹了口气，嘴里咬着的那根雪茄抖了抖，落了些烟灰下来，正砸在巴恩斯的手背上，但巴恩斯一动也没动，只顾着在弗兰克手掌里仰着头抽噎。最后还是弗兰克，总能修好他的弗兰克，唯一能修好他的弗兰克，叹了口气，松开了巴恩斯，探过身来，伸手用干燥的手掌擦了擦冬兵的脸，又把烟灰从他手背上抹掉，“……这真不公平……”弗兰克喃喃地说，“瞧瞧啊，这操蛋的世界，把你这样的人都搞成这幅样子，这真不公平。”过了一会儿，他又说，“你知道吗，你该去找美国队长，要是有任何能把你治好的法子，肯定就在他们那种人手里。”

巴恩斯只是摇头。

“喔，就这么缠上我了？”

一个惨兮兮的微笑从巴恩斯脸上一闪而逝，弗兰克总会时不时试图逗他开心，好像逗弄宠物，有着全世界的耐心。

“我猜是的。”

“那么就去做吧。”弗兰克说，“我就在这儿等你回来。”

“做什么？”

“你真的一团糟，”老爹说，他的语气很轻柔，一双眼睛在低垂的眼帘后头闪着光，巴恩斯读不懂他脸上的表情。说这话时，老爹靠过来，把每个词语都吹进巴恩斯的耳朵，如同低吟爱语，“你没听到，是吧？你又没听到，那我再说一遍。”

巴恩斯因为他吹进自己耳廓的滚烫吐息而感到脊背发软，“嗯。”

“我要你去那个杂货店，把那老太婆处理掉。”

***

港口区的这条主街一到晚上总是相当热闹，但今晚更加人声鼎沸。消防车把路堵得水泄不通，隔离带旁边围了好几层的人，站在下风口的话，能同时感到水枪的薄薄水雾和火焰的炙烤。

冬兵站的位置是两根路灯之间的一处漆黑巷子口，看着斜对面正熊熊燃烧的杂货店，感觉自己站得可能还是有些近了，眼睛被烤得生疼。

杂货店算是个老房子了，头上还有两三层住宅，烧得很厉害，火焰冲天而起，在这狭窄的街区里，好像半个天空都被点燃了，大火中传来轰鸣，不需要墙壁倒塌的声响，声势浩大的烈焰本身就已经震耳欲聋。

在更远的另一边，街坊邻居围观的人群中聚着几个人，在安慰一个裹着正嚎啕大哭的老太太。谢赫奶奶在这次火灾里损失最大啦，她又没有保险，还有说法是，这火就是从她那铺子里烧起来的，肯定是她晚上睡觉的时候香炉点着了窗帘，架子烧起来之后还蔓延到了粮油烟酒的柜台，他们说有人听见夜里铺子里传来玻璃碎裂的声音，但要说有人深仇大恨到往杂货铺里扔简易燃烧瓶，谁也不相信——谢赫奶奶平时待谁都很宽厚，虽然嘴上刻薄些，孙子也不成器，但老人家一个人靠着这铺子过日子不容易，平日还相当虔诚，没人觉得她会惹上什么麻烦。

自打冬兵赶到后，大火又烧了一个多小时。巴恩斯站在巷子口一动没动，只是盯着人群里的谢赫奶奶。

最开始他还很迷茫，但随着大火渐渐熄灭，他又一点点冷静了下来。他想了很多事，但又同时觉得自己大脑空空，什么都没想，好像是个局外人一样观察着这一切。

到最后，消防车离开，人群开始散去的时候，冬兵才有了动作。他伸手到口袋里掏了又掏，最后翻出那张弗兰克之前交给他的购物清单。那玩意就写在一张便签纸上，在它上面的那张便签纸被老爹撕下来，写了地址交给了大熊。冬兵还记得当初老爹拿着水笔时的样子，很烦躁，所以下笔的力气大得很。现在冬兵拿着这张购物单，看了好久，最后抬起右手，伸到旁边的墙上，蹭了一把黑灰，然后用指腹轻轻抹在了便签纸上面。

他动作很慢很慢，花了完全不需要的时间和细致，好像再仔细些，那上面浮现出来的字迹就会跟他预想的不一样似的。

不，它没有。

当地址完全显露出来，冬兵抬头看了看旁边的门牌号，闭上了眼睛，把便签纸装回了口袋，调整着呼吸。

他没有想象中的那样失望，也没有愤怒，但令冬兵感到奇怪的是，他的脑子也没出问题，当他走出旅店的时候，还双脚发软，但一到这里，一看到着冲天的大火，反而平静了下来。这一切残忍而冷酷，但一旦适应下来，巴恩斯反而都接受了。这世界或许就是这样，他不走运，自然也没法总是如意，他能做的只有沉默着向前。或许禹禹独行，或许伤痕累累，但这就是每个人在这世上行走都要付出的代价，这就是为了维护那些重要的东西得付出的代价。

……他不会再逃了。即使只能一个人过活，即使在这条缝补自己的道路上得不到任何别人的帮助，他自己一个人也要做下去。否则他又有什么办法呢？苦痛和苦痛向来就是彼此孵化增殖，他不能再做梦下去了，他得醒过来了。

巴恩斯看着那街对面那已经被火焰熏黑的牌子，上面写着谢赫杂货店。谢赫。他往脑子里的清单里，又加上了一个名字。

就看在这些名字的份上，他也必须上路了。

他最后再看了一眼那街角的杂货店，然后转身没入了黑暗里。

巴恩斯先回了旅馆，已经人去楼空，老爹不在了。他在漆黑的房间里停留了一会儿，老爹的雪茄味道已经淡了，巴恩斯没找到自己的背包，其他的都无所谓了，但他想留着那本日记本，那里面留着很多他想起来的事情。于是他又离开了，往记忆中的码头走去。

这一晚竟然已经过去了大半，巴恩斯走在街道边上，被头顶突然熄灭的街灯吓了一跳，停下脚步抬起头来，正好看见从他这里开始一直通向远方，路灯一片片地熄灭，而这条路的尽头就是港口，集装箱的轮廓后面，能看到隐隐有些青白色的天际线。

他吸了口气，继续前进。绕过了集装箱和起重机的森林，他最后兜兜转转地找到了他们来的时候乘的那艘货轮。它显然已经准备好了起航，巴恩斯站在港口边上，仰着头远远地仰望它，更看到甲板边缘摇晃的几个人影。

巴恩斯又走近了些，直走到岸边的跳板旁，才停下脚步。

因为老爹就站在那里，背对着冬兵，穿着他那间灰绿色的紧身短袖和格子围巾，嘴里咬着又一支雪茄，正面向大海，眺望着正一点点从水面挣扎出来的朝阳。他脚边摆着巴恩斯的那个黑色背包。

冬兵看了他的背影一阵，什么都没说，单纯享受着这份最后的宁静。最后他吸了吸鼻子，觉得早晨海边的风还是有些凉的，老爹那身有点太单薄了。弗兰克的外套应该落在了旅馆的衣架上，冬兵离开的时候看到了，但他当时不知道自己还能找到老爹，所以没拿。

垂下了眼睛，冬兵把自己的外套脱了，走到了老爹身侧，伸手给他把外套披上了。

老爹这才转过脸来，“哦，你回来了。”

巴恩斯没说话，他不知道怎么回答。

老爹看了他一会儿，把雪茄拿在了手里，“事情办得怎么样了？”

“她的铺子被烧了，今后生活下去应该会很难。”

“我交给你做的事情呢？”

“……不。”巴恩斯只是这么回答。

老爹很久都没说话，他们两个并肩站在码头，一起望着远处的海面，过了一会儿，老爹忽然笑了一下，没拿烟的那只手拽了拽有点滑下肩膀的外套，然后弯下腰，捡起了脚边的包，塞给了冬兵。

巴恩斯接了包，看了看老爹，然后沉默着把包背在了身后，倒退着走了一步。

老爹看着他，脸上浮起那种不怎么真心实意的缥缈微笑，浅浅的，当他开口，他的声音显得很平静，“……如果你不为我杀人，”他慢慢地说，很清晰，“你就什么都不是。”

巴恩斯低沉地回答，“我知道。”

“那么答案呢？”老爹又叼上了雪茄，“我不像你的布洛克，我再给你一次机会，要改答案吗？”他向身后的轮船偏了偏头，“我们还能再等你几个小时，那上面有你的位置，专门留给你的，只是你得自己去赚。”

冬兵的回答隔了相当久的一段沉默。但最后他还是说了出来，“……不行，弗兰克。”

老爹脸上的笑容咧得更大了些，“看，还记得我说过什么吗，”他摇摇头，“这儿根本留不住你。”

他说这话时候的样子很寂寞，有点自嘲，但眼神里是一种狠辣的疯狂，好像他正怒火中烧，但气的不是巴恩斯，更像是自己，这码头，这港口，这落日和货轮，这些东西都把他气疯了。但转瞬他的肩膀就塌了下来，好像彻底放弃了。

巴恩斯沉默不语，老爹闭上眼摇了摇头，向踏板走去。他走得很慢，但冬兵一动都没动，只是看着他的背影，望着他走上跳板，最后走上甲板，消失在护栏边。

他又等了一会儿，货轮没有动静，跳板也没有收回去，一条路就静静地摆在那里。巴恩斯深吸了一口气，揣在口袋里的拳头攥紧了，抬头看了一眼海平面。

成群的海鸟，蒙蒙亮的天边，腥而冷的风，煤和油料的刺鼻味儿，巴恩斯还听到一波波的海浪冲刷堤岸的声音。

巴恩斯向后倒退了两步，然后转身慢慢地向轮船的反方向走去。走向他来时的路——那重重的钢铁集装箱间的狭窄小径。

不知过了多久，他隐约听见了一声漫长的轮船鸣笛。

一声代表出港。

这声鸣笛像一记雷鸣，直接将巴恩斯定在了原地，动弹不得。几秒后，他猛地转过头，拼命地向船的方向跑去。

它已经出航了。当冬兵终于又一次站到了岸边，他跟老爹分别的地方，他大口地喘息，看到那艘船已经离岸很远，甲板上有几个晃动的人影，太远了，他分不清弗兰克是否也在上面。

巴恩斯低下头，过了好一会儿，那艘轮船已经彻底没了影，朝阳也整个儿地从海面上升了起来，天光大亮，站在这清晨的港口边，巴恩斯忽然意识到，自己拿到背包后还没看过里面。

他伸手把包取了下来，果然，老爹动过了，它鼓了不少。

巴恩斯原地跪下，把包放在地上，拉开拉链。他的那些垃圾都在，老爹一件叉骨的东西都没扔，但包里多了一些玩意。首先是一大捆一大捆的钞票，美元，欧元，英镑和瑞士法郎，以及冬兵之前去兑换的那些马克。然后，巴恩斯找到了一双手套，也是之前出去的那趟里，老爹叫他买的。他之前的那副手套丢在了老赫瓦贾的夜店，现在这幅刚好换上。

最后，巴恩斯从包底掏出了一包还剩大半的香烟。冬兵常抽的那种香烟，他因为叉骨所以才捡起来的那种香烟，老爹昨天买的那种香烟。

他敢打赌老爹不知道这个渊源。

当他看到便签纸上的地址，他都没这么难过。攥着这包香烟，冬兵感觉自己的心已经碎了。缝补这个又要花上多久？巴恩斯不知道。


	20. Chapter 20

一切都好像旧事重演。

巴恩斯又开始了一个人流浪的生活，但这回还是有些不一样了。至少他没有再失魂落魄，时不时突然痛哭，并且精神脆弱了。就好像，在以前，过去的记忆只是让巴恩斯痛苦，但当弗兰克也变成了这些旧日迷梦的一部分之后，好像在那些尖利的碎片上蒙上了一层柔软些的缓冲层，伤口仍在，但不再流血。巴恩斯就是这样才第一次知道，原来回忆里也可以有好东西，弗兰克就是那份好的东西。

这念头是巴恩斯躺在横穿本德尔汉德的货车后头，忽然之间冒出来的。从老爹离开已经过了一周多，秋天已到，但瓜廖尔盆地还没有变凉，在夕阳下，道路两旁的岩石泛着漂亮的赤红色，好像大地在无声地燃烧。路面只是碎石子组成的，仅仅是一条比较平坦的通路而已，车子颠簸得很厉害，当车轮碾过一块石头的时候，巴恩斯的脑袋撞到了旁边装苹果的木箱，并不痛，但他害怕把箱子撞碎，不好跟正在前面开车的老齐奥纳解释。所以，在从驾驶室里传来的印度歌曲里，巴恩斯迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，一只手撑着货箱的外壁，把身上盖着的防水布掀了起来，深深呼吸着这夹杂着浓重柴油味道的荒原空气。

“还有多远？”他转过身，敲了敲车壁，大声问。

老齐奥纳此时正骂骂咧咧的，一只手砸着信号微弱的车载广播，闻言从后视镜看了他一眼，同样大声地回答，“还有好几个小时呢！到占西的时候天都得黑了，午夜前能进城就不错啦。”

巴恩斯道了谢，重新坐下来，望着周围的景色，想了想，拿出手机，给那些岩石和夕阳拍了几张照片。

他拍照技术烂得要命，相片总是不如意，他低头看了又看，意识到自己拍的那些照片里，即使是最好的那个，也连此时此地一半的真实效果也没有。

“你干嘛呢？”老齐奥纳问。他的声音在那些收音机电讯号杂音，货车引擎，和呼呼风声里，真的只有冬兵的超级听力才能抓住。

“我想拍个照片，”巴恩斯不得不回答他。

“这里好看吧？”

“是，”巴恩斯说，“好看极了。只是我拍不好。”

“等我们到了占西，街上有大把的卖明信片的，”老齐奥纳说，“到时候买那个就行了。”

巴恩斯于是不再说话，只是安静地感受着辽阔无垠的荒原。在离开了叉骨的时候，特别是朗姆洛刚死的那段日子里，巴恩斯一直行尸走肉一样，整个世界都是灰暗的，一切都好像毫无意义。但现在，他离开了老爹，明明发生的事似乎都差不多，但巴恩斯却并不觉得太痛苦，虽然沉痛和忧郁仍然在每次回想起弗兰克的时候，对他萦绕不休，然而——就像此时此刻，巴恩斯在这片忧郁之中，感到自由而宁静。

眼眶有些发酸，巴恩斯低下头，揉了揉鼻梁。

弗兰克改变了一切。现在的世界有了色彩，有了意义，有了价值。巴恩斯想，又一次抬起头来，攥着手机。而且现在的世界很美，而且，举个例子，而且现在——他真的很想，很想让弗兰克也在这儿，同他一起凝望这片燃烧的盆地。巴恩斯知道届时的弗兰克一定会有感触，就像此时的他自己一样。

他们在凌晨两点钟才驶入占西，巴恩斯多留了一会儿，帮齐奥纳卸了一车的苹果。告别的时候，齐奥纳又叫住了他，“你有地方去吗？这都这么晚了，你可很难找到住的地方了。”

巴恩斯不想太麻烦他，但齐奥纳拽着他不松手。

“我还记得你之前帮我呢，路过那么多人，就你一个停下来帮我收拾，否则我那天肯定没法在下雨之前回家，嘿，詹米，事情很小，但也没人做呀！要是没有你，我得赔不少钱，你得让我帮你这个，至少让我帮你这个，你是个热心肠的，詹米，你是个好人，我可帮不了你太多，但你能今晚在这儿睡上一晚，明天再出去找地方住，我可不能让你露宿街头，好人不该受这个。”

距离上一次被人称为好人，已经过了太久，冬兵已经忘了怎么推脱拒绝。他跟着齐奥纳走了两条街，听着齐奥纳跟他讲自己的两个女儿，小女儿数学总是不及格，大女儿在三个男人中间挑花了眼，最后三个男人全没选上。当他们到了齐奥纳的家里的时候，小玛姬已经睡了，但汉西卡显然一直等着爸爸回家，她轻手轻脚地给他们开了门，又去厨房热了晚餐过来端给了他们，并且在他俩吃饭的时候，一直趴在厨房门口，乌溜溜的大眼睛一直瞄着巴恩斯，又羞又喜。

“去睡觉，汉西卡，这不是给你找的男人。”齐奥纳说。

汉西卡看上去相当失望，“我一会儿洗盘子嘛。”

“我洗，你去睡觉。”齐奥纳又转过头冲巴恩斯做苦相，“我女儿哪里都很完美，都太好了，就是太想结婚。玛姬就是个假小子，真是个男孩儿，高年级的孩子都挨她揍。但你看，汉西卡，她从小学的时候就在惦记以后结婚的事，她妈妈走了之后，更是什么家务都包了，我真是舍不得她，但那又有什么办法？她在十二岁的时候就给自己第四个男孩儿起好名字了。前几年拼了命地想要读大学，自己打工赚学费，我回来一看，累得腿都肿啦，我还以为是要做社会精英白领啦，但还不是！原来是大学里男孩儿质量好，她是挑男人去啦！”

“……结，结婚。”巴恩斯听得发愣。老齐奥纳用一种饱经战争摧残的老兵的沧桑语气，跟他抱怨那些家长里短，尽是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但老齐奥纳那痛心疾首的表情，让巴恩斯觉得他好像是在指挥上万人进行登陆战役的将军。

这些东西对巴恩斯来说都陌生得要命。长久以来，他接触的都是些毁灭世界的阴谋，暗杀与战争，交易和背叛折磨，但这——这些，读书，养儿育女，操心婚嫁，交不出的电费和水费……这些东西都跟他离得太远了。巴恩斯又新奇又敬畏，搞得老齐奥纳谈兴大发，好不容易填饱了肚子，又夸夸其谈了好久才去睡觉。

第二天白天，冬兵醒得很早。

汉西卡把整个家都收拾得井井有条，巴恩斯睡在客厅的地铺上，旁边的茶几上摆着瓶显然常常精心侍弄的花，地板整洁得发光，这个家庭并不富裕，角落的墙壁上都泛着霉点，但都巧妙地被尽量用柜子和箱子遮挡了起来。巴恩斯听得见外头街道上已经有了一点人声，锅碗瓢盆的叮当声响，和公用水龙头的放水声。

巴恩斯坐起来，正好看见汉西卡拎着个空水桶从厨房走出来，两人目光撞在了一起，女孩的脸一下子就涨红了。“我……我要去接水。”汉西卡结结巴巴地说。冬兵想了一下，他们家在四楼，那桶可不小，于是站起来，去跟汉西卡一起走了出去。

水龙头那里排队的人可不少，他们花了很久。虽然每家都有自来水，但只有这个公共水龙头不算钱，所以巴恩斯他们花了好长时间才接到水。他们刚开始排队的时候天才蒙蒙亮，当巴恩斯提着水桶上楼以后，玛姬都已经起床了。

汉西卡支吾着跟他道谢，她的英文不错，反正比冬兵的印地语好上不少。她在一所中学做老师，每天要开小摩托送玛姬上学，然后再折去另一个方向，开二十分钟，到自己的学校上班。下班后，要去接玛姬，回来煮饭。如果齐奥纳身在占西的话，偶尔还要她出去帮着弄进货卸货的事。

“听上去就很累。”巴恩斯评价说。

此时他们两个正在厨房，汉西卡在做黄油炒蛋，巴恩斯在一旁默默地学着步骤，同时手底下做着汉西卡交给他的任务：切碎薄荷，好做薄荷酸奶酱。

闻言，汉西卡抿着嘴，带着腼腆的笑容晃了晃脑袋，“瞧您这话说的，”她翻弄着锅里的鸡蛋，“这就是过日子嘛，大家伙儿都是这样——这种日子，已经很不错啦，上个月，我班上有个孩子，爸妈在车祸里受了重伤，在医院躺着，家里只剩一个下不了床的外婆，才十几岁的小男孩，只有他自己拿主意：这才是辛苦呢。”她把火关小，“……就这样，这个时候就可以加洋葱进去了。”

巴恩斯小心记着这些步骤，把薄荷叶拌进酸奶里，那些精巧的厨具在他的金属手掌下很不好操控，做菜远比这看上去的要难。但至少在帮忙准备食材的时候，一切有惊无险。花了不到十分钟，汉西卡就料理好了早餐，给拖着步子去刷牙的玛姬梳头，又把齐奥纳也叫起来，带上巴恩斯，四个人围在桌子边，好好地吃了一次饭。

卷饼辛辣又很香，热气腾腾，巴恩斯最开始只是咬了一小口，但立刻，把剩下的全塞进嘴里的念头变得过于诱人，等到巴恩斯反应过来，玛姬和汉西卡都盯着他看了。汉西卡捂着嘴，玛姬咯咯地笑个不停。

很艰难地，巴恩斯把食物咽了下去，“抱……抱歉。”他含糊地说，感到很害羞，“这个很好吃。”

“不要道歉，厨子都喜欢看人这样吃饭，”汉西卡的一双眼睛又亮又大，“以后你做给别人就懂啦，反正现在你学会了。”

巴恩斯想起了雅典娜。恍然间他感觉自己稍稍懂得了一些，汉西卡甚至不是那么想结婚，她只是喜欢照顾人，披着这样的盔甲去日复一日地同那些琐事战斗，厮杀，然而铁盔下的那双眼睛，露出的是多么关怀他人的目光啊。

“唔，”巴恩斯感觉肚子里都暖烘烘的，整个人陷入了有点晕沉沉的感觉里，好像被这份美好和善意灌醉了，“……谢谢你。”

“啊？我什么都没做。”

巴恩斯思考了一下该怎么说，但语言实在是太单薄了。他想着港口区巷子里头，死在垃圾箱里的小姑娘，想起那些天真的恶棍，想起夜店血泊里的碎玻璃和紫色灯管。他不知道如何告诉汉西卡，当他目睹了惨案，又一次意识到自己的无能为力时，对这个恶与恶互相蚕食催生的冷酷世界有多厌恶和失望。他一度已经想要放弃了，还以为自己能做到对此都漠不关心。但现在，这陈旧但光洁的地板，这简陋但精心布置的房间，这黑脸庞的小姑娘，这热腾腾的早餐，这阳光，这鸟鸣，这无比认真地去努力生活的一家人，这一切都告诉他，他当初的选择是对的。幸好他坚持了下来，幸好他没有放弃。

有的人只要存在，就令这世界看上去好不少。

几个小时后冬兵告别了这一家人。他没什么计划，但这肤色在印度仍然有些显眼，巴恩斯打算再在南亚盘亘几日，最好想办法到欧洲去。那里虽然不是个藏身的最好地方，不过好在冬兵在这方面下过苦功，只要他想，没人能找到他。

当天晚上，冬兵已经身处两个城市以外。他坐在廉价旅馆里，面前的桌上摆着弄来的笔记本电脑，打开了网页，挨个给雅典娜的社交账号下的每一条状态点赞。没多久，雅典娜的电话就打了过来。

“快停下，”雅典娜头一句就是，“我不确定弗兰克那家伙看不看社交网站，但大熊在发神经。”

“抱歉。”巴恩斯立刻说，停下了手指。但他目光仍牢牢锁着电脑的屏幕，那上面是一张雅典娜两天前拍的照片，楼宇间的夕阳，看上去是个大城市，但冬兵不确定那是哪里。

“怎么样，你过得还好吗，詹姆斯？”

“还不错。”

“我说认真的——你有正经吃饭吗？今晚睡哪儿？没把自己卷到什么麻烦里吧？”

“今晚睡旅馆，我现在就在旅馆里。”巴恩斯老老实实地回答，“热水坏了，老板不在。今天早上吃了香料菠菜鸡蛋卷饼，中午在加油站旁边的小店里吃了面条。”

“很好。那……你觉得怎么样？”

巴恩斯想了想，“面条有些辣。”他说，“太多咖喱了。”

“不，我是问——哦操，”雅典娜那里传来一阵仓促的杂音，等她的声音再响起来的时候，听起来远了不少，“操，弗兰克！你吓死我了！不，没谁。……跟你没关系！我知道，我又不是小姑娘了，我不会说的。”

巴恩斯没说话，安静地等着。他已经竭尽全力去仔细听了，但那一端的回复实在是太细微，他什么都没听到。

过了安静的几秒，然后他听见雅典娜回答，“好像是什么鸡蛋卷饼，中午吃了咖喱面。”

巴恩斯低下头，用没拿手机的另一只手轻轻拿起了放在鼠标旁边的一张风景明信片。房间里没开灯，借着电脑屏幕莹莹的光，他看着明信片上的照片，心里默默想着事。

雅典娜的声音陡然变大了，看样子她又把手机拿回了耳边。“他问你晚上吃东西了吗？”

“晚上吃了汉堡，”巴恩斯急匆匆回答，“这里有麦当劳。”

雅典娜重复了一遍，然后顿了顿，又开口，“刚刚不是别人问，只是我问的，只是我想知道，没别人。”听着她的声音，巴恩斯脑海里就能浮现出雅典娜翻白眼的样子。

“……嗯。”巴恩斯温柔地低声回答，“我知道。”

在这一刻，巴恩斯忽然不觉得自己是在流浪了。他的锚仍旧在远方，就在那里，电话的另一头。世界围绕它凝聚成形，所有的色彩以它为中心向外铺开。下一瞬间，巴恩斯意识到了这是什么。他回忆起低柔的女声唱着忧郁的旋律，回忆起夏夜，承诺，和隔着人群，站在不远处等他的弗兰克。

爱。他想。

“告诉弗兰克……不必担心我。”巴恩斯说，但下一秒又后悔了，“算了，不要告诉他。叫他担心，或许有一天他会亲自来问我过得怎么样。”

“你知道吗？”雅典娜在电话那头说，“我真是一天比一天喜欢你。”

巴恩斯微笑了起来，“我在这里都能听见大熊的声音。”

“是啊，是啊，他可烦人了。”

“保重。”巴恩斯说。

“你也是，照顾好自己。”

“也帮我照顾好他。”

“我只能尽力而为。你也体验过了，他可是相当会给自己惹麻烦。”

“再见，雅典娜。”

“晚安，詹姆斯，”雅典娜说，“请务必多打电话过来汇报你的情况，又一次，不是除了我以外的任何人想听。”

“晚安。”

巴恩斯挂上了电话。这天晚上他头一次梦见了弗兰克。这不是任何一个巴恩斯曾经经历过的场景，在梦里，雇佣兵站在厨房里，气急败坏地咒骂烤箱。醒来之后，巴恩斯因为梦里的内容一整个白天都心情很好。这是新的，新的总归是要比旧的要好的。


	21. Chapter 21

按照她要求的那样，巴恩斯时不时会给雅典娜打电话。有的时候是汇报情况，有的时候是闲聊。他在电话里告诉雅典娜，说他去了尼泊尔，去了土耳其，吃了奇怪的当地食物，钱还剩下大把。电话那头永远是雅典娜，偶尔会出现大熊，但那个巴恩斯真正想听见的人却一直都没有出现过。

同时，雅典娜也从来不说他们那边的情况。巴恩斯不知道他们这场有关“建立自己的国家”的雄途伟业已经进行到了哪一步，更不知道他们在哪里。据雅典娜说，是老爹不允许她向巴恩斯透露，担心他搅局是一方面，更要紧的，按老爹自己的话来说，是“这都跟巴恩斯没有关系。”

不过弗兰克最终还是给他打了电话。

——事情发生在他离开印度的四个月后，在德国。

当时巴恩斯在慕尼黑找到了落脚点，连着过了几个星期的安稳日子。这间临时的安全屋坐落在一栋已经半废的大楼里，玻璃窗上都被巴恩斯贴上报纸，这样外面就看不到屋内。这一路上他也遇到过九头蛇余孽的纠缠，巴恩斯已经做到尽可能地销声匿迹，但过去的阴影总归会找上门来。……就像在尼泊尔那些日子，他就过得不错，但九头蛇还是发现了他的踪迹，一发火箭筒就直接隔着两座大楼射进了他的屋子里，把一切都烧毁了，幸好巴恩斯把背包抢救了回来。——原本他没想到这些躲躲藏藏像日子会彻底在慕尼黑结束的。最初他只是知道这几天好像有什么会议召开，所以戒严很多，但接下来，就是突如其来的爆炸，和一下子的全球通缉。 

瞧，一切总是跟过去有关，冬兵本身就是灾祸和混乱的制造者，无论多久以后都是这样。

现在他们说他刺杀了瓦坎达的国王。

慕尼黑，巴恩斯在街上发现了自己被注意到了行踪，之后就急匆匆地赶往自己的安全屋。他是去拿背包的，他还没准备好离开，但这世界永远不会让他准备好。电话就是这时候响起来的。

巴恩斯不打算接，但他拿起手机的时候，发现那是雅典娜的号码，所以他还是躲进了一条小巷，按下了接听。

“是我。”巴恩斯说。

电话那头沉默了好几秒，之后传来的却是弗兰克的声音。“你他妈脑子里到底在想什么？”他问。

巴恩斯没从这声音的冲击里恢复过来，“什——什么？”他有些结结巴巴的。

“那爆炸？”老爹似乎被他气乐了。“电视上到处都是，别告诉我你还觉得那么干了之后还不会被人注意到。”

“那不是我——我没做那个。”巴恩斯说，然后他又感到有些愤怒，“你竟然……我不……”深吸了一口气，他又重新开口，“如果是我做的，才不会干得这么糟糕。”巴恩斯感到很郁闷。

“啧。”老爹的语气让巴恩斯没法判断出他有没有相信。

巴恩斯想了想，做了最后一点尝试，“……我跟你说过的，弗兰克，”他慢慢地说，“……我不会再杀人了。”

他指望这对弗兰克来说能有点分量。毕竟就是这句话当初让弗兰克决定把他从自己身边赶走，也是这句话让他在那个清晨，最后选择离开那座堆满集装箱的码头。这可能有点残忍，但这对巴恩斯来说是相当重要的东西，他希望弗兰克能明白。

然而在巴恩斯预料之外的是，这句话显然对弗兰克来说分量太重了。电话那头传来粗重的喘息声，然后巴恩斯听见了什么东西被摔碎的声音。那一声巨响后，噪音却还没停止，只是接二连三地继续。

巴恩斯被吓到了，他呆呆地站在这座小巷中，听着手机另一端里，弗兰克正在砸烂整个房间。有人在那边开门进来劝慰过，但被老爹破口大骂地赶走了。在巴恩斯跟老爹朝夕相处的那段时间里，他从没见过弗兰克发这么大火。弗兰克是聪明人，他向来懂得克制，发脾气对解决问题毫无帮助，如果他有不满，他都是直接开枪，或者自我排解掉。弗兰克在巴恩斯面前总是表现得一切尽在掌握，挂着一个不咸不淡的笑意，眯着眼睛，说没关系，他不在意。但现在——电话里，远远的，巴恩斯头一次见到弗兰克怒不可遏的一面。就好像……就好像，那个早上，他们站在码头的时候，弗兰克眼里的那份怒火在经过了这么久的沉积后，终于爆发了出来。

“别——别，别生气了，弗兰克，”巴恩斯对着电话喃喃地说，“我……对不起，我……弗兰克，对不起。”

电话被重新拿近了。

“到底是什么他妈的让你觉得我在乎你那些狗屁道德箴言？现在你该知道了——那他妈是我在这世上最恶心的鸡巴玩意了！”弗兰克冲着手机吼道，“我他妈一点儿都不在乎你那哭哭啼啼的良心！我不在乎！我他妈放你滚蛋的唯一原因就是因为你！你在乎它在乎得不得了！——我只想知道你是不是活不下去了被人拿钱骗了？还是又叫那些变态九头蛇抓回去洗了脑做打手了？”

“我——”巴恩斯开了个头，然后意识到了弗兰克在说什么。

“你闭嘴吧，”老爹在那边咒骂，“这他妈就是个坏主意，我就不该给你打这通电话……”

天啊。

巴恩斯在小巷里蹲下了。他右手紧紧攥着手机，眼泪涌了出来。

“——我想你。”他哽咽着说，“天啊，弗兰克，我真的太想你了。”

电话那头沉寂了下来。不再有摔东西的声音，不再有说话声，好像老爹凭空消失了，这通电话的另一头只是连接向了空虚的旧时光，一个幻影而已。

“求你了，说……说些什么，”巴恩斯说。

“为什么你表现得那么委屈？”老爹叹了口气，“我才是那个什么都没捞着的家伙。”

“对不起。”

“操，我不是说——算了，”老爹说，“你现在怎么样了？还躲得下去吗？”

“我……我会尽力。”

“照我说，你就不该再躲躲藏藏了，去找你的超级英雄伙计们，瞧，他们是好人，对吧，好人会帮你的。”

弗兰克不懂。巴恩斯知道对方看不到，但他只是摇头。有太多原因他不能去找史蒂夫了——霍华德，娜塔莎，尼克弗瑞……事情没有那么简单。它向来就很复杂。弗兰克建议的那条路并行不通，有的时候冬兵面前除了绝路以外什么都没有，一直以来都这样。曾经，在他离开了美洲大陆，坐在那辆横跨太平洋的货轮舱底，随着常人很难感到的风浪轻轻晃动，几天都不见天日：那个时候他想到过去死。他厌烦了流离逃窜，厌烦了战争，厌烦了旧日亡魂和那些有心之人对他的双重追捕，心碎欲死，疲惫至极，看不见意义，只想一了百了。已经几天了，他都没吃过东西，头晕眼花，但他已经不在乎了——他什么都不在乎了，他不在乎自己到底是谁，不在乎自己的尸体会不会被人发现，不在乎这世界会怎么说，因为他知道无论是谁的死，都对这世界的运行规则不会撼动一丝一毫。

……巴恩斯曾经爬上甲板，他看见头顶皎洁的月亮，他看见漆黑的波涛。他掏出一个皱皱巴巴的烟盒，拿出一根烟咬在嘴里，靠着集装箱，把它点燃。他想着当抽完这根烟，他就跳进海里，这回他不会动作，他会放松地任凭这只沉重至极的钢铁手臂拖着他，把他拖进海底，在那里海水和黑暗会埋葬他，跟他的罪孽和痛苦一起。

然而在那之前，弗兰克就找到了他。

“你在哪儿？”巴恩斯问，“我要去找你。有些话我要当面跟你说。”

巴恩斯想过弗兰克或许会拒绝他，但谢天谢地，他没有。

老爹的声音电话里听起来很低沉，“……喔，这么快就想爹地了？”他说。但是之后，沉默了几秒，他给了巴恩斯一个地址，一个非洲的城市。然而立刻他又说道，“别扯了，你没走几步路就得让人逮着，根本到不了这儿。”

“没关系，”巴恩斯说，“反正你知道我要说什么。”

过了一会儿，弗兰克开口。

“我等你一个礼拜。”他说，“如果下周四你还没到，我就不等了。”

“那我会努力赶上的。”巴恩斯回答，“我保证。”

***

之后一切都发生得太快了。史蒂夫就那么出现在他的安全屋里，之后就是追逐，还有黑豹的出现。除了史蒂夫以外所有人都想要他的命，而如果巴恩斯能选，在“亲眼看着冬兵脑子被炸开的目击者”名单里，史蒂夫绝对是最后一个人。他不想让史蒂夫看着这一切。

所以当美国队长叫他投降的时候，他照做了。

泽莫出现的时候，他还在计划怎么在一周之内离开这里。然而接下来一切都乱了套。他几乎完全不记得发生了什么，当他再醒来的时候，已经身处废弃工厂里，外头是天罗地网，面前是史蒂夫和他的新搭档猎鹰。

巴恩斯感觉浑浑噩噩的，秘密的重量压在他肩上，这重量让他难以直视史蒂夫的目光，同时也让他难以开口。史蒂夫知道吗？有关霍华德是怎么死的？有关冬兵过去都做过什么？巴恩斯知道钢铁侠现在跟史蒂夫的关系，而且早在咆哮突击队的时候，霍华德就已经是他们两个人共同的密友了，他现在还能想起那些霍华德从飞机上跳下来，把一箱箱补给炫耀似的展现给他们看的样子。史塔克那时候是那么的年轻，意气风发，他跟巴基总爱联手取笑史蒂夫，事后还会默契地击掌。

那句话是怎么说的来着？这一切都不能再糟了。巴恩斯一直都在这么想。在去西伯利亚的路上，他回忆着那些超级士兵的战斗力，他不觉得自己能赢，即使有史蒂夫在身边也一样。但他已经不能再逃下去了，回头去看的话，他已经退无可退。而且这一切都是他罪有应得。

但巴恩斯向来不走运。泽莫就是想通过他来分裂复仇者，现在他办到了。

离开西伯利亚基地的时候，巴恩斯失去了一条手臂，在它剩下的那部分里，电子神经元发了疯似的乱窜，他痛得好像失去了一条真手，同时也头晕目眩，几乎站不住。但他的右手被史蒂夫紧紧抓着，不让他倒下。

"我……"当他们两个深一脚浅一脚地走在雪地里，巴恩斯开了口，想要道歉，但这太苍白了。他做的错事太多，道歉无用，那些受害者的家人们需要的只有两样，一是他收到应有的惩罚，即是无比痛苦地死掉；二是死者复活，重新与他们团聚。

这两样道歉都无法实现，所以巴恩斯只说出一个字来，剩下的时候只是沉默。

史蒂夫也失去了他平时的积极乐观，这件事对他打击不小。

"这是我的错。"美国队长脸上还带着伤，他垂着头，只顾拖着巴基往前走，"……我原本有机会处理得更好的。但是……我不知道该怎么做了。"

巴恩斯不知道如何安慰他，他自己也仅仅在晕倒的边缘罢了。史蒂夫把他带上飞机，沉默地发动它的时候，又开了口，这回他听起来很苦涩，"……现在我是个罪犯了，虽然我可能的确配不上美国队长这个称号，不过我还是会一如既往地尽可能去帮助别人，坚持正确的事，但……"他苦笑了一声，"……天啊，巴基，我真的是个懦夫，对吗？"

"你想听真话？"

"我不确定，但还是讲吧。"

"你的确搞砸了。不过你只是搞砸了一回，这不算什么。"巴恩斯倒在座椅上，闷声闷气地咕哝道，"……相信我，我有相当多的搞砸的经验。"

"自怨自艾可对现在的状况没有任何帮助。"

"——你先开始的。"巴恩斯说。

史蒂夫面无表情地看了他几秒，最后露出一个疲惫的笑来。"……有你回来了真好，巴基。"

巴恩斯不确定，但史蒂夫难得地看起来没那么难过了，所以他闭上了嘴。

当飞机腾空而起的时候，史蒂夫又说，"托尼是个好人，巴基。真正万里挑一的那种。"

"嗯。"

"复仇者的成员们都是，他们是我见过的最好的一批家伙，都不完美，但他们真的都很棒。"史蒂夫说，"这跟他们对法案的态度没有任何关系。他们都是战士，竭尽所能地去坚守自己认为的对的事情了。"

"你有最棒的小队。"巴恩斯说，"从过去起就一直是这样。"

有一会儿史蒂夫没说话。

飞机步入云层，进入平稳的自动驾驶模式。那些暴风雪，乌云和哀愁都落在了他们身后，巴恩斯昏昏沉沉地看着窗外。他在西伯利亚基地待了接近二十五年，他从不知道云层之上有如此透亮的天穹和日光。

史蒂夫转过身来，声音很低，不需要他说，巴恩斯就知道，史蒂夫跟他一样，正在回忆那些过去的日子。

"……霍华德有个好儿子。"史蒂夫说。

巴恩斯点了点头，"……是的。他有个好儿子。"

史蒂夫没再说话，他很可能哭了，因为从巴恩斯的视角，他一动不动地坐在那里，身后就是明亮到令人双眼刺痛的蓝天，肩膀有些颤抖。

巴恩斯抬脚轻轻踢了一下他的小腿。

"……振作点。"

"我会没事的。"史蒂夫说，"我只希望托尼也会。"

***

巴恩斯来到瓦坎达的第一站就是矿井。他昏昏沉沉中好像被人拉扯过，也好像被人摆弄过。当他再醒来的时候，就已经躺在了苏睿的研究室里。小公主修好了他残缺的左侧肩膀，剩下的部分被包裹了起来，至少那些裸露的电路不再让巴恩斯痛得发疯了。

"你已经睡了三天了。"苏睿说，目光里即是新奇又是得意，"你这条手臂完全称得上是原始，我至少想出来二十三种更好的设计方案，如果以当时的设计水平来看的话。"

"……它一直以来都运行得不错。"巴恩斯回答，心不在焉地坐起来，打量整个实验室。

苏睿脸上的表情很奇怪，"你们这些家伙——啊，算了，"她翻了翻眼睛，"我都不知道自己干嘛要坚持跟你们解释这个。能用不代表那是最好的，懂了吗？"

巴恩斯垂下脑袋老老实实地挨训，史蒂夫不在这里，奇怪。他想。

"罗杰斯队长去救他的朋友们了。"苏睿说，"我十分钟前刚开飞机把他送到那里，我们还有画面呢，你要来看一下吗？"

说完她快活地转到另一侧，巴恩斯下了实验台，慢慢地跟着她来到了那个巨大的模拟沙盘旁边。只见苏睿抬手在手链上按了什么，然后那沙盘开始变化，先是形成了一个座椅的形状，然后方向盘，驾驶室。一整个飞机的舱室出现在了这小小的实验室沙盘上，巴恩斯向后退了一步，而苏睿已经快活地钻了进去，坐在座椅上。实时的画面被投影在虚拟屏幕上，巴恩斯看见暴风雨，灰色的大海，和漂浮在其中的平台。那应该是个特殊监狱什么的，看来史蒂夫就在这里了。

"他们还没出来，"苏睿抬起头来冲巴恩斯挤眼睛，"等他们出来了，还要我一路把飞机开回来。"

当他们回来。巴恩斯意识到。他已经睡过去三天了。

"我——我得走了，"他慌乱地说，转身想去拿背包，但立刻愣住了。他的背包在当初被抓的时候就已经弄丢了，那里面没什么有价值的东西，除了那本日记之外，就都是一些他天南海北搜集到的破烂：在土耳其神庙里买的一串风铃，在尼泊尔时被邻居家的孩子送的彩色玻璃弹珠，等等，等等，还有那张瓜廖尔盆的风景明信片。这些都是他想以后再见到老爹的时候给他看的东西，现在全没了。

而且他已经迟到了。

就是他愣住的这几秒，已经足够苏睿从沙盘里钻出来，从后面拉住巴恩斯，"怎么啦？你要去哪儿？"

"我要去……我要去找一个人，"巴恩斯解释说，"我跟他约好了要在昨天去那里找他。我……"他摇了摇头，试图继续离开，但苏睿又拽住了他的手，所以他只能又开口，"我已经迟到了，不能再拖下去了。我现在就得动身。……史蒂夫有他的事，我也有自己的事需要完成。"

"连个告别都不当面对他说吗？"苏睿松开了他，但她的话让巴恩斯犹豫了，她是对的，史蒂夫为他做了太多，他值得比不辞而别更好的待遇。"哦，罗杰斯队长不知道这件事！"从他的表情里，苏睿好像察觉出了什么，她压低了声音，"哇，秘密，我喜欢。"

"而且我可不能现在就放你走。"苏睿又说，指了指他的左手，"你现在走路都歪歪扭扭的，从留在你身体里的钢结构来看，那条手臂过去得有……二十七到四十四公斤，那可不是个小数目，巴恩斯中士。它剩下的那些部分需要处理，还有这里，"

她走上前来，指了指自己的头，"……九头蛇在这里放了太多东西，你还有很多流血的伤口在里面，"看着巴恩斯的表情，她又补充，"——这是比喻！当然了！但你不能就这么离开，你可能会突然崩溃，出现幻觉……或者是变成另外的人，记忆空白……那样可没法一个人好好地生存，更别说现在关于你的全部资料都在网上，任何人都可以用它们来操控你。"

巴恩斯沉默了。当他再说话，他开始对苏睿描述记忆回溯。

"我有时候会丢失时间和空间的概念，不知道自己在哪里。"他说，"就好像同时身处多个地方，好像……"

"好像一场清醒梦。"苏睿因为他的叙述两眼放光，在她的记板上极速地记录下什么，"这倒有趣，让我们想想怎么来彻底修好这个。"

"我……"巴恩斯说到一半，有些脸红了，"……我想我找到方法了。"

"哦？"苏睿问。

于是，在这个午后，苏睿把巴恩斯带去了地表。他们在荒原上漫步，在贫瘠的土地上披着毒辣的日光。他们走过悬崖，走过闹市，走过湖泊与瀑布，而巴恩斯把老爹和他的佣兵团的故事告诉了她。

***

花了几个礼拜，苏睿才彻底搞定他的脑子。巴恩斯在外围村庄住下了，那里人比较少，他更偏向这种不引人注意的生活。但即使这样，他每天都心急如焚。老爹的电话打不通，他根本联系不到弗兰克，而有一天他看新闻，发现老爹给他报的那个地址，那个国家爆发了内战。

他不知道苏睿做了哪些工作，但没多久，提恰拉亲自前来，把他带去了苏睿的实验室。

在那里，被史蒂夫救出来的复仇者们也聚集到了一起，他们陪着巴恩斯，看着苏睿给他装上了一条新的手臂。几乎全由振金组成，黑色的金属表面缠着一丝丝金线。

手臂装好后，巴恩斯坐起来，下意识地把手指按上肩头。过去，那里曾经是一颗遍布划痕的、支离破碎的红星，现在只是光滑的乌黑振金。

旧梦逝去，了无痕迹。

"谢……谢谢。"他对苏睿说，很真诚。

苏睿冲他眨了眨眼睛。

当天晚上，他去史蒂夫的房间找了美国队长。

史蒂夫跟其他复仇者一起住在中心区的一座大厦里。在史蒂夫的房间有面巨大的单面玻璃墙，可以望见远处的仪式瀑布。当巴恩斯走进房间的时候，美国队长就背对着门口，坐在窗前的地板上，低着头。

他穿的是很普通的白衬衫和牛仔裤，从巴恩斯的视角来看，他甚至都不怎么像美国队长了。巴恩斯想起在布鲁克林的那个画画的小子。

果然，当巴恩斯走到他身边坐下，发现他腿上摆着速写本——他正在画瓦坎达的夜景。

"嘿。"巴恩斯开口。

史蒂夫抬起头来看了他一眼，"嘿。"

"我……"巴恩斯说，"我是来告别的。"

最初几秒，史蒂夫没反应过来他在说什么。然后他的眼睛瞪大了，“不，巴基。”

“我得走了，史蒂夫，”巴恩斯说，“我早就该走了，现在已经晚了太久了。”

“我不明白……你不喜欢瓦坎达？还是——”

“不，不，瓦坎达是我见过最神奇的地方，这里很棒，苏睿公主，国王，还有所有人……”巴恩斯抹了把额头，“——天，这里像梦幻岛似的，每个人都在微笑，史蒂夫，我不知道，我……我只是……”

他抬手握了握史蒂夫的肩膀，“看，你不需要我，伙计，有威尔逊做你的搭档，而且像我说的，你有世界上最厉害的小队。”

“——你得知道，我身边永远有你的位子。”史蒂夫说，他放下了画本，“我始终需要你，巴克。”

这不是真的，但巴恩斯为史蒂夫如此相信而心中发酸。“不，不是这样，”他深吸了一口气，“我……前些日子，我认识了一个人。”

史蒂夫愣愣地看着他，直到巴恩斯脸上的窘迫初露端倪，他恍然大悟。一个笑容出现在他脸上，“哦，巴基。果然是你，真是一点儿都没变。”

这真是稀奇事，什么时候轮到罗杰斯在这种事情上取笑他了？巴恩斯哼了一声。

在他准备离开房间的时候，史蒂夫又叫住了他，“你还会回来吗？”

“任何你需要我的时候，”巴恩斯回答。

太好了，史蒂夫没有把那句“我现在就需要你”说出口，即使巴恩斯在走进房间的时候，觉得他的背影是那么的孤独。现在，史蒂夫·罗杰斯只是站在那里，冲巴恩斯露出平和的微笑。

“我真为你高兴。”史蒂夫说，“各种意义上的。”

“你什么时候得把事情跟钢铁侠说清楚，”巴恩斯嘱咐道，“你们之间的关系太特殊，就这么结束的话太可惜了。我不知道……不过这是整个世界的损失。”

“我知道。”史蒂夫回答。当然了。“我还有什么能帮你做的吗，巴基？”

巴恩斯看了看他，他想起那个丢失的黑色背包，和里面的风景明信片。

“说实话，或许真的有一件。”他说，指了指史蒂夫放在脚边的那本画本，“我可以再在这里坐二十分钟，等你把这幅画画完。在那之后，我想把这张画带在身边，留作纪念。”

巴恩斯离开的时候，苏睿坚持要载他一程。她没办法离开瓦坎达，于是便在研究室的沙盘上亲自驾驶飞机，把他送到要去的国家境内。“你要是自己走得话又得花上半个月啦，”她就这么说服了巴恩斯，“你不是也想早一点到吗？”

他只有说谢谢。

当飞机最终停在他目的地的上空，巴恩斯准备跟苏睿告别，瓦坎达的小公主神神秘秘地要他等等。

只见主控室的沙盘中央缓缓升起一个小小的盒子。当巴恩斯伸手去触碰它的时候，它凝固住了。这不是沙盘虚拟出来的，是早在起飞之前就被藏在那里的。

“这是我们的临别赠礼啦！”苏睿的声音从通讯器里传过来，她听起来有些感伤，有些骄傲，更有些兴奋，“如果要让哥哥知道我把振金偷运出瓦坎达，他肯定要训我。不过也不一定，毕竟它又不是什么武器之类的。”

“这是什么？”巴恩斯问。

“你不是跟我说，你原本收集的那些有趣的小玩意，都在慕尼黑弄丢了吗？”苏睿说，“我总不该让你空手去见他，你可以把这个给他。”说完，她嘻嘻地笑了起来。

巴恩斯打开了盒子，盯着里面的东西。

“哦，我的公主。”他几乎是呻吟出声。

“怎么样？”苏睿说，“我从来没弄过这个，不过也不复杂，样式和花纹都跟你的新手臂配对的，只此一家，独一无二。”

盒子里躺着一颗戒指，黑底配上金色的纹路，令人看不清材质，但从苏睿的只言片语上推断，这肯定就是振金做的了。

“……我觉得可能还没发展到那一步。”巴恩斯喃喃地说，有点胆怯。

“那就是你的问题了。”苏睿说，“再见，巴基，我希望你如愿以偿。”

巴恩斯说了谢谢，即使他根本还不知道自己具体在期待些什么。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

硝烟，酷暑，以及尘土飞扬。冷锋已经体会不到疼痛，他或许有些觉得冷，但更多的是沉重。手臂很重，双腿很重，头也很重，浸透衣服的汗水很重，披在肩上的毒辣阳光很重，落在肩背上的那些畏惧和期待并存的目光也很重。他太累了。

那佣兵头子已经穷途末路，躺在那里，阳光和鲜血斑斓地涂在他脸上，绘成死亡的迷彩。只消一眼，冷锋就知道，这家伙已经不想活了。

在疲惫和愤怒的夹击下，冷锋聚起最后一点力气，攥尽了拳头。这只不过是又一个必须处理掉的世间毒瘤，他或许有他的故事，但冷锋不在乎。那些无关紧要，他只需要做一把刀。

夹在指间的利刃在阳光下闪着光，被举高了。

——然后他发现即使拼尽全力也砸不下去。

一只手紧紧地攥着他的手腕，力气之大，令冷锋——或者说现在的冷锋——动弹不得。冷锋早就打红了眼，面露狰狞，他不管是谁在拦他，不管能不能与之抵抗，他只要做自己该做的事，即使前面是钢筋水泥也迎头而上，头破血流在所不惜，流血而已，那种东西他有的是，不怕流光一些。他发出怒吼，继续在手上施力，誓要把这拳头砸下去，冷锋的手臂不住地颤抖，而对方纹丝不动。

“你已经做了够多了。”阻拦他的人开口道，带着一种很复杂的语气，“……可以休息了，士兵。”

冷锋喘着气，慢慢地把头扭向声音传来的方向。

逆光，他原本就已经开始模糊的视线根本分辨不清那个忽然出现在他身边的人的样子。

那家伙风尘仆仆，很阴暗，目光中冰冷的怒火和柔软的悲悯交织，让他看起来相当扭曲，但他钳制住冷锋的左手带着一股屹然不动的魄力，强大的力道让人没法抵抗，只这么一眼，冷锋就确信对方完全有将眼前的局势彻底翻转的能力，但却不会这么做——他的形象符合任何一名士兵对于战争本身的幻想。

冷锋想要开口的。他想说还没完，诛恶必尽，一朝放虎归山，今后后患无穷。如果他没在这里解决掉老爹，今后恶人会报复，就像他们一直以来会做的那样，而好人会遭殃，或许不是好人，仅仅是弱者，但那些落在冷锋尚未结识过的陌生人头上的苦，就该算在冷锋头上。冷锋已经吃过一次亏，他不想再犯。

他想说“再等等”，或者“我好累”，“就这一个”，“我必须要做”，但冷锋没能松开咬紧的牙关，放松也要花力气，有时比坚持要付出更多。

冷锋只是喘着粗气，瞪着他。

而对方知道他真正关心的是什么。

“其他人都没事。”他说。

冷锋点了点头，膝盖一软，跪倒在地。

有女人从地下掩体冲了出来，正向冷锋这边奔来。男人将冷锋扶起，送到旁边靠着建筑物的残骸坐下，然后走到了倒在一旁，眼看着濒死的雇佣兵面前，将人拉了起来，先是打横抱起，然后扛在了肩上。

冷锋的视线渐渐变黑，失血过多。这可不好。

“……把他解决掉，”冷锋吃力地对那个陌生人说道，“如果把这责任揽走，你发誓你会把他解决掉。”

“我保证他今后不会再伤害任何人。”

这可是一句终生判词，或许吧，谁知道呢。或许跨过这个山坡，这家伙就会把肩上苟延残喘的那个恶棍大卸八块，也许几年后他们会并肩行凶，这一切只是谎言，但谁知道呢。而且冷锋也没有力气去阻止他了。他看上去也不像是会被任何事阻止的样子。

冷锋闭上了眼睛，坦然接受他的故事的即将到来的终章和落幕。

无论是什么，他都准备好了。

***

四个月后，加州。

海军街上开了一家拳馆，就在凯茜的咖啡店隔壁。之前那里是街对面修车厂的库房，修车厂倒闭后一直空着，去年被一家健身中心盘了下来，结果干了小半年，意识到这破烂的街区能带来的收入完全配不上这房租地价，所以又空了出来，直到上星期，几个人开始往里面搬东西，同时也扔东西出去，凯茜花了一阵子才意识到那是在搞装修。

所以礼拜四的时候她拿着一盘草莓派，到隔壁拜访新邻居。

门根本就没锁，牌子还没挂上。凯茜进了大厅，一手托着盘子，一手掐腰，站在空无一人的大厅里打量了一下四周，然后高喊：“有人吗？”

角落的玻璃房间里传出几声叫骂，听上去非常像“他妈的巴恩斯他妈的有人叫你”。但没人回答，里面于是响起一阵摔摔打打的声音。凯茜仗着自己两百磅的体重有恃无恐，逛到玻璃房门前，推门往里看。只见里面乱得一塌糊涂，角落里停着一辆轮椅，正坐在上面的操控者很显然并不能熟练操作它，因为轮椅正面向墙壁，并且还坚持地一下下往上面撞。

“这儿的老板？”凯茜洪亮的大嗓门回荡在房间中央，有几秒她确实听到了回音。全怪这房间太小，跟她作为女人中气太足没有半点关系。

轮椅飙车者脾气暴躁，头都没转过来，扯着脖子又喊了一声：“巴恩斯——”

“如果是那个每天穿着超紧的牛仔裤进进出出的帅哥的话，”凯茜说，“他应该不在。”

这句话不知道怎么的就触动了男人，那家伙啧了一声，用一种终于找到知己一般的语气激动地扭过头对凯茜说：“——对吧！我就说太紧了！”

“显得他屁股的形状——”凯茜弹了一下舌头，嘴巴里的口香糖吧唧一声吹了个泡泡，“对吧。”

小房间一片寂静，他们两个人对望，一切尽在不言中。

“他不单身了。”男人警惕地说。“你拿的是什么？”

凯茜回答：“我现在知道了。这是草莓派，只有适龄单身直男帅哥才能吃，其他的物种吃了都会死。”

她打量了一圈，把盘子放到了手边的台子上，走过去，将对方的轮椅从一个倒塌的鞋柜、一只翻倒的垃圾桶，和一地垃圾中拯救了出来。“我没叫你帮忙。”男人硬巴巴地说。

“不用谢。”凯茜说，“我警告你，我……”她把轮椅推到摆着草莓派的台子前，看了一眼手表，“二十秒之前刚失恋，心情很差，你最好跟女士讲话客气点。”

她双手叉腰，看了看周围，又走到角落里把那只正在地上不断蹦跶的金鱼拎着尾巴提了起来，又拿了个一次性纸杯，去外头的饮水机那里接了杯水，把这只显然正在被虐待的宠物丢了进去。做完这些，凯茜端着水杯回到了小房间，随手将杯子放在了台子上。

“咋了？”她瞪着男人，后者正盯着她发呆。

“要不是你黑得实在发亮，还有这一身肥肉，”对方说，“我还以为你是我之前认识的一个朋友。”顿了顿，这人可能精神状况不太好，还是试探性地问了一声，“……雅典娜？”

“你是怎么活这么大的？这是种族歧视，”凯茜说，“而且你认真的？我？”她张开双手展示了一下自己，“雅典娜？”

“你这才是种族歧视。你把雅典娜这个词都念出嘻哈的味道了。”

“我是黑人，”凯茜翻白眼，“我自己说我自己不算种族歧视。”

男人骂了一句脏话。

“凯茜。”她伸出手来，“我在隔壁开店。怎么称呼你？残废基佬？”

“我不是残废，我是正在恢复身体，最多再有一个月，我就能追你跑三条街，肥猪。”话虽这么说，但他还是伸出手回握了凯茜的，“弗……艾尔维。”

凯茜纠结在要不要拿门上挂着的围巾把他勒死的念头里，说实话这个想法太迷人了，她十分心动。但算了，算了凯茜。她告诉自己。我已经留了太多指纹了，下回，下回再说。她打量着艾尔维，这目光明显令其毛骨悚然。

“你确定我不能吃这个派吗？”艾尔维转移话题道。

凯茜瞪着他：“……老兄，你是害我失恋的罪魁祸首，你说呢？”

“只有直男能吃，对吧？”艾尔维说，“闻起来这么香，而且那个你看上的家伙按理说这时候已经早该准备好午餐了——那我实话跟你说了吧，我是混血。”

“什么混血？”

“我有百分之三十是直的。”

所以等到巴恩斯处理完后门外的家具以及木料问题，回到屋内，看到的画面就是凯茜站在旁边，跟这个坐在轮椅上的坏脾气老爹分着吃草莓派。显然那家伙根本不知道去哪儿找餐具，他俩凑在一起，带着一种鬣狗分食狮子般的强烈激情，直接用手拿着吃。草莓酱过多，淌得满手满嘴都是，场面一度十分血腥，一个在感叹“妈的糖放多了”，一个在感叹“妈的烫死老子了”。

满屋都是熟透的派的香甜味道。

他没进去，而是站在门口。

弗兰克一直状态都不好，因为很多事，比如说身体状况，比如说他的佣兵团，但他从来不把火发出来，他甚至从来不在巴恩斯面前碰那辆轮椅，好像那是什么奇耻大辱似的。他只是躺在床上，或是坐在哪里，一整天一整天地沉默寡言。

凯茜指着他掉到裤裆上的果酱哈哈大笑，说这是“那第百分之三十一”，他们关系一定进展迅速，已经出现了巴恩斯不清楚的内部笑话。老爹露出阴险的狞笑，伸着沾满果酱的手就要往凯茜脸上摸，被人一把打开了手腕，又试了一次，又被打开——轮椅极大程度上限制了他的发挥。但这是巴恩斯时隔这么久，第一次再见到他的笑容。

所以他没进去，而是站在门口。

巴恩斯想起狭小的车后座，想起苹果派。

他想，既然糖分和笑容连那样的冬兵都能救，也一定能救得了弗兰克，救得了他们所有人。

只是要花上一点时间，以及很多很多的耐心。比如说穿过人群后，等在前面不远处的身影；比如说，一个在堤坝上，一个在桥底，一整夜一整夜的凝望。

他将弗兰克带离非洲时，他血糊糊的，伤口愈合得也不好。要不是老爹在第三天恢复了一点精神，终于睁开眼睛，巴恩斯肯定就慌不择路地带他回瓦坎达了。见到巴恩斯的第一眼，还在高烧中的弗兰克就眨了眨眼睛，他们当时在一艘沿河道前往埃及的货船上，船不大，又是舱底，旁边就是引擎的轰鸣声。首先他说的是：他们全死了。而巴恩斯只能回答：对，我来迟了。

两个月里他们在欧洲各处辗转，巴恩斯一点点地给他讲述分别后自己遇到的事，弗兰克多数时候仅仅报以沉默。再然后，他们一路向南，在马耳他落脚。温暖湿润的气候令他们两个人都舒缓了很多，巴恩斯开始着手烧菜，每天负责弄出点吃的。老爹多数时候仍然是躺在床上，巴恩斯给他弄来了一辆轮椅，而他拒绝坐上去。“弄得好像我是残废似的。”他这么跟巴恩斯说，在巴恩斯在斜对面的狭小厨房间摆弄锅子的时候，自己歪在沙发上，在八月的天气里缩在左一层右一层的毯子里。弗兰克跟叉骨有着完全不同的消极方式。跌入低谷之后，弗兰克永远表现出一副无所谓的样子，讲话也轻飘飘的，对之前发生了什么闭口不谈。他仅仅是彻夜地无法入睡，也没有染上任何疯狂的、自毁倾向严重的怪癖，别说像叉骨那样地喜怒无常了，他连情绪波动都很小，但越是这样，巴恩斯越不安。他跟老爹说，我们应该谈谈。而老爹回答他：我想开一家拳馆。

这是巴恩斯头一次听到他说自己想要什么，所以他们就在这儿了。

凯茜成了他们这家白手起家的拳馆的常客，她通常就是晃着胖大的身子推门进来，叫巴恩斯带艾尔维去吃饭。她做什么都好吃，老爹的身体状况也以肉眼可见的速度恢复了起来。

两周后，在凯茜的咖啡馆里，弗兰克摇摇晃晃地站起来，走了两步。凯茜仗着自己在柜台后面，拍手叫好，说耶……妈咪就知道你可以办到的，来，来这边。这句话显然力量强大，弗兰克直接扑倒柜台旁边试图用上面的毛巾抽她。

只要这步迈出去，剩下的其实就好办了。弗兰克还是走起来摇摇晃晃，甚至一瘸一拐，通常满头大汗，但他还是能开始走动了。

他开始一整天一整天地泡在隔壁的咖啡馆，把拳馆的活全都交给巴恩斯，好像这个主意当初不是他提出来的似的。巴恩斯把这当对自己迟到的惩罚，任劳任怨，直到一个多月以后，凯茜准备打烊，而艾尔维还坐在角落迟迟不去。

“你们这段感情非常不健康。”凯茜说。

艾尔维装傻：“我们有戴套。”

凯茜：“太多细节了，快停下。我不想知道。你明知道我说的不是这些。”顿了顿，她又说，“詹姆斯永远是付出者，他一直都在付出，而你这样，你会把他榨干的……还是说你们就是那种奴隶和奴隶主的关系？”

“说对了，我在走私船上花了两根烟就把他买来了，现在他是我的奴隶。”

“你再这样，我就把我手里这杯咖啡全浇到你裤裆上。”凯茜感叹，“我不知道詹姆斯是怎么忍受得了你的……他任劳任怨的，说实话，他好像都习惯了。你是一直都这样对他？好像你生他气似的。”

“不，不，我没有，”艾尔维吓了一跳，立刻开口否认，“我只是，我在对我自己生气，唉，你知道吗？我他妈的根本没必要跟你说这个。而且我之前从来不这样，我只是……”他顿住了，然后他说，“天啊，这不就和那家伙一样了吗？”

凯茜听得云里雾里：“谁？詹姆斯？”

艾尔维站起了身。

“你知道吗？”他又一次说，撑着拐杖，很费力，“开拳馆就是我的主意，我的，所以我可不会让他一个人把所有的事全干了——那就成他的拳馆了。”

凯茜捧着杯子，犹豫地挑眉：“……是啊。”

“我走了。”

“虽然不知道你又哪根筋搭错，但回去告诉詹姆斯，我说不用谢。”

***

这几步路，弗兰克走得很苦。

咖啡馆在拳馆大门右手边的隔壁，出了店门，就是一排带铁栏的窗子。玻璃灰蒙蒙的，污垢厚重，影响采光，按理说从这窗子望进去能见到大厅里正在安装的三个拳台的，但现在他什么都看不清。弗兰克离开了窗口，呸了一声，继续往门口走。以后得挑时间把它清理了。

现在是下午六点钟，现在夏天将尽，白昼正渐渐变短，他在咖啡馆里错过了夕阳，现在正是天色模糊的时候。非洲那场让他的视力也有所减退，弗兰克踩中了一只空易拉罐，差点跌倒，手忙脚乱地重新恢复了平衡，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地怒骂起来。他左手边是墙壁，右手边是一颗颗站在长椅背后的行道树。弗兰克撑着墙走了两步，有些后悔，觉得自己之前或许应该对巴恩斯好一点，现在好叫他过来接自己。

无论多难走的路，如果有巴恩斯跟着他，好像也都不怎么难了。

弗兰克最开始只是沉默着咬牙往前挪步子，然后他意识到自己无论多费力，也就最多这个速度，没法再快一点点，就像他之前人生里遇到过的所有事一样，都没法变好。他已经彻底地废了。弗兰克想。今后他再也没法像过去那样生龙活虎了，该死的，现在他走路都困难。

他低着头，把全部的精力都放在叫自己的膝盖弯曲上，奋力地试图行走。

现在，弗兰克有好多话堵在嗓子里，想要跟巴恩斯说。他想说他自己绝对跟叉骨不一样，他不会像叉骨那样对巴恩斯，永远不会。因为他能从巴恩斯身上看到很多东西，比一把武器，或是一个寄托更多——他看到的是一个人，是光，是一样非常好，非常好，好过弗兰克这辈子见过的绝大多数东西的人。他在巴恩斯的目光中能感觉自己正在变成，或者说可以变成一个更好的人，而就连巴恩斯仅仅存在在这个世界上，就令这操蛋的地方也变得更好了，无论巴恩斯到底在不在他身边。

他想说自己一直都找不到方向和道路，只是闭着眼睛，任凭命运和世界的洋流托着他，将他送进海沟，冲上海边，又卷回深海。他曾经无所谓，但这一次他真的想抓紧，不只是为了巴恩斯，还为了大熊，为了雅典娜，为了每一张他曾经相识过，而后又消失在浪花中的面孔，为了他做下的所有可以被宽恕或是绝对不能的过错。他想说自己走过这世界的许许多多的地方，见过无数个不同城市的落日和清晨，他知道这世界是冷酷并且没有温度的怪物，他不觉得自己会赢，不觉得任何人能够击败它，但如果身边是巴恩斯，他觉得自己可以站起来，即使是被碾成烂泥，一直到最后一刻也是站直的，没有倒下，是认真地凝视着它的瞳孔的。

他要告诉巴恩斯——他不像任何人，他就只是他自己，而现在起，这就是他的故事了。

弗兰克气喘吁吁地走进拳馆的门。

站在大厅里他稍稍等待了一小会儿，想看一下巴恩斯是不是还在这儿，

大厅还没有开灯，一切都看起来灰蒙蒙的，不是很清楚。弗兰克这才发现，在他沉浸在悔恨中自暴自弃的这段时间，巴恩斯已经干了很多很多的事。中央的两个拳台大致已经 被安装完毕，好些地砖和水管似乎还需要再修缮一下，但之前随处可见的那些漏洞和被随意丢弃的碎瓦砾与砖块都不见了，这个曾经只存在于大熊他们幻想之中的未来已经在巴恩斯手底下初具规模，一如既往，很多他们这种人从来无法企及的东西，只要巴恩斯掺和了进来，就一切都不一样了。弗兰克对他是怎么办到这些毫无头绪，他不知道巴恩斯是怎么搞到这处地产的（朋友帮忙。巴恩斯好像曾经这么跟他说过？但当时他没有注意），就像他不知道他又是怎么搞定了他脑袋上的悬赏令，让他俩可以用两个新身份，重新在他阔别已久的美国像正常人那样生活（另一个朋友。巴恩斯好像也说过，哦。现在他想起来了，而且这一回巴恩斯用的是“她”。）……

他们真的是两个世界的人。弗兰克想。

绕过左侧的拳台，能看到通往后面的小门好像正打开着。那里是厨房，二楼的排气扇通风不好，外加没有下水管，厨房被安排到了那个小角落，此时，弗兰克站在这里，能看见那里有一小片黄色的暖色灯光从门口铺进这弗兰克所处的昏暗而冷清的大厅。

这束光如同当头棒喝，将这落魄而狼狈的男人打得仿佛灵魂震动，又好像躺在网上，被人从海里缓缓拉起，妥善安放，睁开眼睛，终于有生以来第一次晒到了午后的绵软太阳。

好像之前的种种，那些战争，那些逃亡，杀戮，冒险和流浪，都是一场漫长的清醒梦，弗兰克站慢慢地走进光里，感觉之前自己从未活过。  
厨房里弥漫着一股难以形容的味道。他吸了吸鼻子，脸瞬间发苦，看了眼炉子上的锅，意识到巴恩斯又在试图做一顿印度风味的“可口”晚餐了，真的，那家伙好像无所不能，但只是好像，他似乎永远就是不会放弃，或者承认自己没有半点烹饪天赋。他走了过去，把炉子关上，回身打量厨房。

正中央的桌子上乱七八糟地摆着各式各样的香料和食材，巴恩斯做菜之后的厨房总是一片狼藉，好像遭了鼠害，他已经骂了巴恩斯好几回，后者都不长记性。弗兰克恨得牙根痒痒，目光下落，锁定了正趴在桌边补觉的巴恩斯。

“锅子糊了！”他凑过去，在巴恩斯耳边大叫了一声。

这地狱厨房的始作俑者差点没直接坐塌了椅子，巴恩斯惊魂未定地跳起来，睡眼朦胧，看着老爹，张了张嘴，好像是想要说什么，话到嘴边，变成了一个哈欠。

“你醒了？”弗兰克问。

巴恩斯谨慎地点了点头，“你回来啦……啊，晚饭。”他快步走到炉子旁边，掀开盖子往里面看了一眼。无论锅里面看起来什么样，那副画面绝对吓到了他，他脸色发白地把盖子重新盖上了。

弗兰克翻了个白眼。

“算了，把这儿收拾一下，然后上楼休息吧。”他说，“我叫点东西。你哭丧着脸干什么？以后有大把时间练习的，一个咖喱而已，还能一辈子都学不会吗？”

巴恩斯微笑起来，在灯下，他看起来疲惫，放松，又幸福，又傻乎乎的。“好。”

End


End file.
